Quelque part
by Mounette
Summary: Chap 1 : Quand les persos de la saga se retrouvent, par accident, "quelque part", plus rien ne va pour eux. Recueil d'idioties, personnes sérieuses s'abstenir.
1. Quelque part

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à JKR... sauf les scénarios ^^

* * *

**Il y a quelques temps… je dirais entre deux et trois ans… Sur le forum sur lequel je suis, celle qui est ma béta sur ma Fic « En toute Simplicité » avait lancé un concours d'écriture PotterFiction. En fait elle en lançait très souvent. Et moi j'aimais bien les faire car je laissais mon imagination et surtout ma connerie prendre les commandes. Il y a quelques mois, je suis retombée dessus et j'ai redécouverts mes « grandes œuvres »… et je me suis dit que j'allais vous la montrer. L'énoncé est ci-dessous et la seule contrainte était d'écrire au moins 20 lignes … j'ai du me planter quelque part… vu qu'au final à a fait 20 pages … bref … Il y a pas moins de 24 personnages et comme indiqué c'est un crossover … donc même si j'ai essayé de facilité la compréhension, il vous faudra peut-être noter qui est qui pour ne pas vous y perdre. Certains des dialogues sont directement tirés de la série et je remercie une amie pour m'avoir prêté les DVD.**

**Je posterais peut-être à la suite d'autres des concours du même type (qui ont aussi été écrit il y a un certains temps) … enfin si je suis motivée ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : deuxième essai, cette fois j'espère que cette fois, la mise en page sera bonne. Je n'ai pas mis cet OS dans la catégorie crossover car si je mets quelques prochains textes, ils ne le seront pas.**

* * *

_**Enoncé**__ : Pour ce nouveau concours de potterfictions, vous devrez écrire un crossover entre l'univers Harry Potter et les personnages de deux séries (libre choix). Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois pour me les envoyer. (Nda : j'ai pris le problème à l'envers : j'ai mis les persos d'HP dans le décor d'une des séries … les persos de la deuxième série ne font qu'un passage éclair au milieu.)_

* * *

**Quelque part**

La légende du roi Arthur, du Graal, de Merlin et de la dame du lac. Une histoire connue et méconnue à la fois. Une certaine dose de mystère, un peu de vérité et beaucoup de d'aventures. Telle est la vision du Noble roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers de la table ronde.

Oui mais là tout de suite, Harry et Ron ne demandaient qu'une seule et unique chose, qu'Hermione arrête de les endormir avec ce livre sur Arthur, dégoté au fin fond de la bibliothèque et qu'elle les laisse enfin finir leur nuit tout en évitant de se noyer dans leur petit déjeuner. Mais non, ce matin n'était décidément pas leur matin, car la jeune fille ne se lassait définitivement pas de leur raconter de long en large cette palpitante histoire.

La grande salle raisonnait de rires et de bâillements comme tous les matins. Les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave parlaient gaiement de leur surveillance le lendemain lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard alors que le professeur Snape réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'empoisonner la vie de ce clébard de Black. D'ailleurs personne ne l'avait remarqué mais Sirius se trouvait sous la table guettant avec attention tout bout de pain confituré qui pourrait accidentellement tomber à portée de son museau. Rémus, à nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était en pleine conversation animée avec son assistante et future femme, Tonks. Albus Dumbledore se resservit une quatrième fois de tarte au citron meringuée alors que Pompom Pomfresh lui disait bien des gentillesses sur son diabète bientôt existant.

A la table des rouge et or, Ginny Weasley grimaçait en lisant la lettre que sa charmante future belle sœur venait de lui envoyer. En rose… elle devrait être habillée en rose pour le mariage… avec ses cheveux flamboyants, le rose allait jurer de façon extraordinaire. Hedwige se posa devant Harry, tenant une lettre de sa charmante tante. Elle lui faisait remarquer que comme les autres années, il ne devait pas revenir dans le Surrey pour les vacances de Pâques. Ils avaient des invités de luxe et la présence du garçon était plus qu'interdite. Celui-ci soupira fortement et s'apprêtait à froisser la lettre quand les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent comme des rois dans la grande salle.

Ils avaient un sourire à faire affoler tous ceux qui les connaissaient… ainsi que les autres d'ailleurs. Ils portaient un gros carton dans les mains. Certainement une de leurs nouvelles inventions peu communes et peu recommandées. Mais comme toujours quand tout se passe bien, un impondérable eut lieu. Trévor, charmant compagnon de Neville, s'échappa et surprit les jumeaux en leur sautant dessus. Ils échappèrent bien évidement leur carton. Une énorme détonation détonna et un énorme nuage de fumée les enfuma. Et avec le mot « les », nous inclurons bien évidement tous les présents dans la grande salle.

Le brouillard se dissipa progressivement. Des toussotements retentirent.

-Mais quel est l'abruti qui a détruit ce mur ?

-Mais mon oncle, vous nous avez dit de faire tomber les murs qui nous retenaient.

-Je parlais de ceux qui vous empêchent de réfléchir correctement. Je parlais des murs dans votre tête qui vous rendent tous plus idiots les uns que les autres.

-Alors là non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas parce que certains péquenots sont plus cons que leurs chaussettes qu'il faut tous nous mettre dans le même panier.

-Beau père taisez-vous ou je vous renvoie en Carmélide !

-Et vous vous laissez parler sur ce ton. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un bon à rien.

-Vous, retournez à vos affaires et laissez nous entre hommes.

-Vous, vous étonnerez pas si vous ressentez une vive douleur sur le sommet du crâne. C'est sûrement que vous aurez pris le plat à gigot dans la tronche.

-FERMEZ-LA … et surtout BAR-REZ-VOUS !

L'écho raisonna sur les murs toujours présents alors que le roi Arthur venait de se relever. A ses côtés, fièrement avachis se trouvaient Gauvain et Yvain les neveux et beau frère du roi. Debout et le dos raide, Léodagan et Dame Séli se fusillaient du regard. Arthur eut d'un coup une sensation étrange. Comme si la situation était surréaliste et peu commune. Mais bien vite il chassa cette idée car après tout, il était entouré de bras cassés et rien que ça était surréaliste.

* * *

Quelque part … plus loin dans une auberge de campagne, deux hommes bâfraient tout en essayant d'expliquer les joies de la chevalerie à l'aubergiste.

-Non mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Nous on ne défend pas le château. On doit trouver le xur… xru … roxe …

-Bref on doit le trouver. Et c'est pas la même chose.

-Alors ça veut dire que si là tout de suite un braqueur entre dans mon auberge, vous ne ferez rien du tout pour m'aider.

-Tout de suite… Bien sur qu'on vous aidera. Au moins pour ranger la charcuterie avant qu'ils ne vous piquent tout.

-C'est pas bien rassurant tout ça quand même.

* * *

Quelque part… dans une chambre, à l'étage du château de Camelot, la reine Guenièvre était plantée devant un miroir et se lamentait.

-Oh Merlin. Mais c'est horrible. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment suis-je arrivée là ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain de façon empressée. Elle passa une de ses belles tenues de tous les jours avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Elle était bien décidée à remédier tout de suite à son problème. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de trouver la bibliothèque du château. Si seulement il y avait bien une bibliothèque ici. Elle courait presque dans les couloirs quand au détour d'un croisement, elle heurta quelque chose. Après avoir été projetée en arrière avant d'être retenue de façon très brusque et d'être attirer contre un large torse, elle se dit que le « quelque chose » devait certainement être un « quelqu'un ». Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, elle leva finalement les yeux. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent dans une expression de stupeur qui aurait pu être comique si un respect profond n'émanait pas de son interlocuteur.

-Ron ?

* * *

Quelque part … dans des couloirs pas si déserts que ça

-Ah Père Blaise, je vous cherchais.

-Bohort. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je viens vous voir pour la fête des clans de la semaine prochaine.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde. De plus nous avons une réunion de la table ronde dans peu de temps et il faut que je me prépare.

-En fait j'aurais besoin de quelques étincelles de magie pour le final de la pièce de théâtre que nous préparons avec messires Yvain et Gauvain.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que les chefs de clan apprécient ce genre de spectacle.

-Qui n'aime pas la poésie et la nature et …

-Les chefs de clans principalement. Mais si votre souhait s'est posé sur cette manifestation, c'est votre choix.

-Justement. Je ne peux pas arriver seul à faire tout ce qui est en mon idée.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Peut-être accepteriez-vous de parler à Merlin ou à Elias afin qu'ils m'assistent dans cette tâche.

-Je veux bien leur demander mais ils ne m'écouteront pas. Déjà qu'ils n'écoutent pas le Roi.

-Croyez vous que je dois demander à notre bon Roi Arthur, de solliciter l'aide de nos deux enchanteurs ?

-Moi je ne crois rien du tout. En fait je suis pressé et je vais aller préparer mes enluminures pour la réunion.

* * *

Quelque part … dans d'autres couloirs vraiment pas si déserts que ça

-_Ron ?_

-Votre Majesté. Excusez-moi de vous avoir bousculée. Je suis navré de vous avoir surpris. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal.

-RON ! Merlin je suis contente de te retrouver !

Et Guenièvre se jeta à son cou.

-Reine Guenièvre. C'est assez incorrect comme situation.

-Mais enfin Ron ! C'est moi ! Hermione !

-Majesté, qu'avez-vous ? Je suis votre dévoué Lancelot. Et non ce « Ron » duquel vous m'affublez.

-Oh Merlin !

-Vous avez un souci ? Merlin doit être dans son capharnaüm. Voulez-vous que j'aille vous le chercher ?

-Par Mer… Par Lug. * Grande réflexion puis petit sourire décidé * Lancelot, je vous en prie. Rendez-moi service.

-Tout ce que vous voulez ma Reine.

-Enlevez-moi. Kidnappez-moi. Faites-moi votre prisonnière. Emmenez-moi loin d'ici, rien que vous et moi.

Après un regard dans tous les coins, Lancelot attrapa la reine Guenièvre ou Hermione, par la main et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs.

* * *

Quelque part … devant une fenêtre, Dame Séli à Léodagan:

-Mais, ce n'est pas votre fille qui fuit ainsi ?

-Ma fille, ma fille, ça c'est vite dit.

-Oseriez vous dire que j'ai été voir ailleurs ?

-Moi je dis juste qu'elle fuit avec Lancelot au su et au vu de tous. Un comportement aussi insouciant ne peut venir que de votre côté !

-Elle fuit, c'est surtout votre côté lâche.

-Insolente Gryffondor.

Un silence répondit à cette dernière remarque.

-Insolente quoi ? Mais d'où sortez-vous cette expression ?

-Bah je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça. Surement les champignons de midi qui n'étaient pas frais.

-C'est vous qui n'êtes pas frais.

-Ah non mais vous n'allez pas recommencer ou je vous renvoie dans votre famille chez les Pictes !

* * *

Quelque part … pas loin dans la cambrousse environnante.

-T'es sûre que c'est par là ?

-Evidement, c'est écrit sur la carte, c'est par là.

-Et tu sais la lire la carte ?

-Bien sûr, d'ailleurs, là il y a le dolmen qui est là et là c'est …

-C'est ?

-Je crois que j'ai lu la carte à l'envers.

-TU AS QUOI ? Et on est où là ?

-Et bien on est …. Je sais pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

* * *

Plus tard, quelque part … autour d'une table ronde.

Arthur : bon nous voici tous réunis pour une réunion de la table ronde.

Léodagan : et moi qui croyais qu'on était là pour cueillir des fleurs.

Arthur : ah beau père, ne commencez pas!

Bohort : mais certaines fleur sont vraiment très intéressantes.

Gauvain : oh oui mon oncle, certaines ont de jolies couleurs toute bleue.

Yvain : Ouaip et que même qu'on peut en manger.

Karadoc : manger des fleurs ? Non mais c'est quoi cette manie ? Déjà les légumes c'est limite pour être considéré comme nourriture

Bohort : c'est tellement jolie dans de beaux bouquets de fleurs.

Perceval : ben une fois mon cheval il a mangé une fleur et il est mort après.

Père Blaise : votre cheval est mort à cause d'une fleur ? Je croyais qu'il avait été abattu après une mauvaise chute ?

Perceval : oui mais il mangeait une fleur juste avant.

Karadoc : c'est dangereux les fleurs. Faut surtout pas manger cette cochonnerie.

* * *

Quelque part … dans une grande chambre.

-Je trouve le roi tendu en ce moment. Pas vous ?

-Si c'est vrai que quand il vient nous voir il est assez nerveux. Par contre quand il repart il est tout doux comme un agneau.

-C'est à cause de la Reine, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui fait mais elle le met dans un état !

-Mais elle ne lui fait rien !

-Ah ben je comprends mieux alors.

Demetra, Tumet et Azilis les jumelles du pêcheur et Aelis, les quatre maîtresses du Roi Arthur, observèrent une minute de silence face à la non activité conjugale de leur amant en présence de sa femme.

* * *

Quelque part … dans une forêt… un chevalier et une Reine couraient à en perdre l'haleine. D'un seul coup, cette dernière tira sur la main de son partenaire et le força à s'arrêter. Celui-ci étonné la regarda pour savoir ce qui se passait.

-Non attendez. On ne peut pas faire ça.

-Je vous aime Guenièvre. Depuis tellement de temps.

-Oui moi aussi … mais dans d'autres circonstances.

-Comment cela ?

-Lancelot, vous n'être pas Lancelot du Lac.

-Mais bien sûr que si. C'est ce que je suis depuis …

-Non vous ne l'êtes pas.

-Enfin ma Reine. Je sais encore qui je suis.

-Et moi je vous dis que non !

-Votre Majesté, je crois que vous auriez du aller voir Merlin pour qu'il vous donne un remède, vous semblez ne plus savoir ce que vous dites.

-BORDEL ! MOI, Hermione Granger. TOI Ronald Weasley et…

-J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça on dirait ma mère… * blanc * pourquoi j'ai dit cela ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas Lancelot mais Ron, mon ami, mon amour, mon ama… euh … mon petit ami …

-Mais, vous déraisonnez.

-Je vais t'en coller une comme à Malfoy et tu verras bien si c'est moi qui déraisonne !

-Qui est ce ...

-Tais toi et écoute. On est des sorciers, on vient de Poudlard. On est… non tu te tais… on est ami depuis plus de six ans. Notre meilleur ami c'est Harry Potter, survivant en chef, tueur de mage noir à ses heures, irréfléchi très souvent. Tes frères… oui t'as des frères ... t'en as plein et t'as même une sœur… tes frères... Les jumeaux en ont fait une et on a été transporté au temps du Roi Arthur… non pas un mot ! Quand elle est fâchée contre toi, ta mère t'appelle Ronald et non Ron… C'est pour cela que tu as réagi de façon étrange … parce que tes vrais souvenirs veulent revenir mais que tu les en empêches.

Un silence accueillit cette dernière phrase. Une intense réflexion vrillait le visage de Ron et Hermione se mit à penser que jamais elle n'avait vu ça sur le visage de son amant. Et que c'était décidément trop flippant pour le laisser réfléchir autant encore une fois…

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous voulez me dire.

-Parce que tu es Ron et que tu ne comprends jamais rien quand je parle.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'une miss je-sais-tout qui passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'à mes côtés ! … Oh Merlin … Hermione !

Un tintement de clochette se fit entendre avant que la jeune femme ne saute sur le garçon et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent que finalement trouver une solution pour repartir pouvait bien attendre un peu alors que le lit de mousse verte et fraiche était très attirant.

* * *

Quelque part … au tour de la table ronde.

Bohort : et c'est pour ça que pour la fête des clans, nous avons prévu une petite surprise.

Gauvain : on a fait une pièce de théâtre.

Yvain : on a tout bien appris les mots par cœur.

Léodagan : pour une fois que vous aurez appris quelque chose.

Père Blaise : je ne voudrais pas couper cette charmante conversation mais on devrait peut-être revenir à l'ordre du jour ?

Léodagan : et quel est-il cet ordre du jour ?

Père Blaise : le récit du seigneur Dagonet de retour de son expédition en Orient pour découvrir des informations sur le dernier Horcruxe.

Perceval : mais l'orrchuse, C'est pas une tasse ?

Calogrenant : une tasse ? Mais on nous avait dit qu'on devait chercher une chaussure de ver.

Père Blaise : que des rumeurs tout ça et rien de concret. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on vous envoie chercher des infos !

Dagonet : il paraitrait qu'il serait un bijou mais personne ne le sais vraiment. Part contre j'ai trouvé plein de recettes nouvelles à vous faire découvrir.

Karadoc : rien de mieux que les bonnes vieilles recettes d'ici. Les autres sont souvent dégueulasses.

Dagonet : non non c'est un régal.

Calogrenant : mais alors finalement personne ne sait ce qu'il est ?

Père blaise : si on le savait on pourrait essayer de le trouver au lieu d'en parler.

Yvain : parler c'est nul.

Perceval : moi il parait que je parle trop.

Léodagan au roi : et vous ne dites rien ?

Arthur blasé : pfff. Dire quoi à des abrutis pareils. Qu'ils chantent, dansent ou crèvent. M'en tape. * grand silence * vous êtes tous que des blaireaux !

Léodagan : ah mais va falloir commencer à me parler meilleur !

Arthur : et vous, vous devriez vous rappeler que votre fille est reine grâce à moi et que vous et votre fils êtes chevaliers grâce à moi aussi !

Yvain : je suis chevalier ? woouuuu

Léodagan : fermez là ! Quant à vous, mon cher gendre, je tiens à vous rappeler que votre rôle est aussi de faire un héritier et que là-dessus pour l'instant c'est ceinture. Vous êtes peut-être impuissant ?

Arthur : il me semble que vous n'êtes pas dans mon plumard tous les soirs !

Père Blaise : euh bon je crois qu'on va alors en rester là …

- …

Bohort : euh, sinon avant de partir, j'aurais une requête pour la fête des clans. Nous aurions besoin de solliciter Merlin pour le final, avec un peu d'étincelles magiques.

Léodagan : s'il arrive à vous faire des étincelles sans rien brûler autour, ce sera miraculeux.

Arthur : et bien, vu que de toute façon cette réunion ne sert plus à rien, Bohort suivez moi, nous allons retrouver Merlin ou encore Elias.

Léodagan: commencez par retrouver votre femme. Car elle s'est faite la malle avec Lancelot.

Arthur : que voulez vous dire ?

Léodagan : mais rien du tout, je ne dis rien et je n'ai rien à dire.

* * *

Quelque part… au milieu du merdier de Merlin l'enchanteur imaginaire.

Merlin : mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma décoction d'invisibilité ?

Elias : quelle décoction d'invisibilité ?

Merlin : celle que je faisais depuis deux jours.

Elias : aaah, la flotte qui bouillait à gros bouillons ?

Merlin : comme ça de l'eau ? C'était de l'élixir de corne de chamois avec de l'eau bénite par les dieux.

Elias : une vulgaire soupe de poisson !

Merlin : comment oses-tu me parler ainsi. Elias de Kelliwic'h, dit « le Fourbe », Grand Enchanteur du Nord, commandeur des loups de Calédonie, pourfendeur du dragon des neiges… etc. Je te mets au défi.

Elias : Merlin, enchanteur de Bretagne, grand vainqueur de la Belette de Winchester, concepteur de la potion de guérison des ongles incarnés, auteur du parchemin « _Le Druidisme expliqué aux personnes âgées »_, etc… je répondrais à ton défi.

Merlin : Elias es-tu prêt à …

Arthur : ah vous êtes là tous les deux ça tombe bien.

Merlin : sir ?

Elias : ah non. L'autre idiot allait me lancer un défi que je suis sûr de gagner. Alors vous sortez et vous revenez plus tard !

Arthur : ferme-là, je suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter geindre, Malfoy !

-…

Elias : qui ?

Merlin : qui est Malfoy ?

Arthur : chais pas… mais c'est venu du cœur. Comme si ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Merlin : et donc vous êtes venus pour quoi ?

Arthur : ah oui. Bohort. Je vous laisse vous expliquer.

* * *

Quelque part …. Quelque part !

Dame Séli : ah vous voilà enfin fille ingrat ! Après tout ce que votre père et moi avons fait pour vous faire asseoir sur le trône, je trouve que partir en douce avec le premier péquenot qui passe…

Guenièvre/Hermione : Professeur McGonagall ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Dame Séli : qui ? Non mais ça va plus ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour avoir oublier qui est votre mère !

Lancelot/Ron : Merde alors 'Mione ! McGo est ta mère ?

Guenièvre : Ron, ça suffit !

Dame Séli : Si je vous emmerde, faudrait voir à le dire !

* * *

Quelque part … dans la cour …

-Ah bonjour Monsieur. Voilà, ma femme est une gourde avec une carte routière et nous nous sommes perdus. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer la ville la plus proche.

Kadoc : où elle est la poulette ?

-Jean ! il m'a traité de poulette !

-Mais non.

Kadoc : à Kadoc

-Tu regardes ma femme autrement toi !

Kadoc : à Kadoc

-Jean ! Dis lui que je suis pas à lui ?

-En même temps, tu es tellement chiante que si je te laisse avec lui une journée, il va en avoir tellement marre que demain je te récupère sans problème.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Ah ben si Chouchou…

-Il n'y a pas de « Chouchou » qui tienne!

Kadoc : où elle est la poulette ?

-Loulou protège moi.

-Gardez-la monsieur et bonne chance.

Kadoc : ma tata, elle fait des flans.

Chouchou : il me prend pour sa tante maintenant !

Loulou : bon, viens Alex, on se tire. De tout de façon, c'est pas ici qu'on trouvera ta mère.

Chouchou : de toute façon tu ferais tout pour ne pas la retrouver.

Loulou : tu as raison. Mais si tu veux je te laisse là avec Monsieur.

Kadoc : à Kadoc.

Chouchou : ne m'abandonne pas iciiii !

Loulou très macho : alors monte faible femme, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Kadoc les regardant partir dans la charrette en ferraille pas du tout d'époque : où elle est la poulette ?

* * *

Quelque part … chez Enchanteurs et compagnie…

Elias : moi je veux bien le faire mais ça va vous couter 120 pièces d'or.

Arthur : hein ? 120 pièces d'or pour quatre bouts d'étincelle ?

Elias : après vous êtes libre de refuser.

Arthur : et vous ? vous ne dites rien ?

Merlin, je sais pas les faire les étincelles.

Arthur : et il y a quelque chose que vous savez faire ?

Elias : la soupe de poisson…

Merlin : Elias de Kelliwic'h, dit « le Fourbe », Grand Enchanteur du…

* sflou (bruit étrange d'apparition aquatique) *

-Alors c'est là que vous vous cachez ?

Arthur : je ne me cache pas !

Merlin : bien sûr que non, si vous vous cachiez, on vous verrait pas.

Arthur : je ne vous parlez pas à vous !

Bohort : vous parlez à qui Sir ?

Arthur : à la dame du lac.

Merlin : ah elle va venir ?

Arthur : non elle est là.

Bohort : ah bon ? Mais où ça ?

Arthur : Taisez-vous ! La dame du lac est là, elle veut me parler, vous ne la voyez pas, vous ne l'entendez pas, et si vous dites un mot je vous fais enfermer dans un cachot.

-…

Arthur : bon alors vous vouliez me dire quoi ?

Bohort : mais rien du tout.

Arthur : bouclez làààà !

La Dame du Lac : alors où en êtes vous de la quête de l'Horxcure ?

Arthur : je suis entouré de pécores, et vous passez votre temps à me faire passer pour un abruti parce que je donne l'impression de parler dans le vide.

Elias : mais vous parlez dans le vide.

Arthur : je sens que je vais m'énerver !

Elias : et tu crois que tu me fais peur Potter ?

-…

Merlin : il y a des trucs pas clairs qui se passent ici.

Arthur : comme si ça changeait de d'habitude !

La dame du Lac : donc moi il me faut des résultats car les dieux sont en colère.

Arthur avant de partir en claquant la porte : ben dites leur « Merde » et on en parle plus !

Bohort : et … pour mes étincelles ?

* * *

Quelque part … à un endroit…

Dame Séli : par Merlin, comment allons nous sortir de là ?

Guenièvre : Il nous faut trouver la bibliothèque.

Lancelot : mais 'Miiiiiioneeeeeuh.

Dame Séli : Miss Granger a raison. Et surtout nous devons retrouver toutes les personnes qui sont dans le même cas que nous.

Guenièvre : toutes ? Il y en a d'autres ?

Dame Séli : bien sûr. Il y a déjà le professeur Sna… oh Merlin.

Guenièvre : qui a-t-il, professeur McGonagall ?

Dame Séli : Severus et moi sommes censés être vos parents Miss Granger.

Lancelot en ricanant : pas de chance.

Dame Séli : un problème Monsieur Weasley ?

Lancelot en rougissant : no-on, non, aucun professeur.

Dame Séli : alors direction la bibliothèque.

Lancelot : Mais au fait Hermione, comment toi tu as fait pour comprendre ?

Guenièvre : je l'ai toujours su en fait, depuis notre arrivée là j'ai toujours été moi… Surement parce que mon esprit est trop rationnel pour cela, ou parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste avec ses souvenirs pour s'occuper des autres. Je ne sais pas trop.

Lancelot : Ah… tu ne sais pas … Mauvais jour alors, non? Ok, ok je ne dis plus rien… ah si, ils les cachent où les clochettes ?

Guenièvre : les clochettes ? Quelles clochettes ?

Lancelot : je sais pas. Je les ai entendues dans la forêt et quand on expliquait au professeur McGonagall. Mais j'ai beau regarder, j'en vois jamais.

Guenièvre songeuse : des clochettes … Professeur, vous devriez aller trouver le professeur Snape pour lui parler de la situation. Ron et moi nous nous occupons des recherches.

Lancelot en grommelant : et c'est quand qu'on me demande mon avis ?

* * *

Quelque part … en passant dans un couloir… Arthur découvrit par une porte entrouverte, deux des chevaliers en train de tenter de casser avec leur main, trois plaques de pierre épaisses posées sur des tréteaux. Par curiosité il entra et se retrouva pris au milieu d'une leçon un peu spéciale.

Karadoc en baissant sa main vers les plaques : Première chose. Essayer de concentrer sa force vers le bas…

Perceval : afin d'affiner le mouvement pour atteindre le point d'impact de façon péremptoire

Arthur : de façon péremptoire ?

Karadoc refaisant le mouvement de main : ben oui, la force elle vient dans ce sens là et les plaques sont péremptoires par rapport à l'axe.

Arthur : Perpendiculaire

Perceval : attention, nous on parle du croisement des axes.

Karadoc : non mais perpendiculaire ça marche aussi… Comme les plaques sont péremptoires ou perpendiculaires par rapport au sol …

Arthur : parallèle

Perceval : non mais nous on veut dire que ça tranche

Arthur : … ouais ben vous dites ça tranche alors, ce sera plus simple parce que … pff

Perceval : ça tranche, ça veut pas dire que ça se croise.

Arthur : attendez … hmm. Les plaques et le sol, ça se croise pas c'est parallèle. Si vous voulez du perpendiculaire, vous avez … le sol et les tréteaux par exemple

Karadoc : on s'en fout, on va pas casser les tréteaux…

Arthur avant de partir plus loin : et si je vous dis que vous êtes deux glands, là vous avez du péremptoire … c'est vous qui voyez…

* * *

Quelque part … dans un couple explosif.

Léodagan : ne venez pas la ramener ! Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez à chier, faut encore que je vous aie sur le dos !

Dama Séli : Severus, je serais vous, j'éviterais ce langage. Dès que vous reprendrez vos esprits vous risquez de vous sentir très mal.

Léodagan : et qui est ce Severus ? Non parce que depuis le temps vous devriez connaître mon nom. Allez, foutez-moi le camp. Vous me gonflez.

Dame Séli : oh non je ne vais pas partir comme ça. Nous devons avoir une petite explication et si vous ouvrez encore la bouche, je vous attache à cette chaise.

* * *

Quelque part… devant la chapelle.

Père Blaise : mais qui êtes vous ?

Kadoc : Ma tante elle fait des flans.

Père blaise : pardon ?

Kadoc : à Kadoc.

Père Blaise : le Roi Arthur sait que vous êtes là ?

Kadoc : patte de canaaaaaaard…

Père Blaise : bon et continuez à bien jeter vos cailloux et surtout évitez de le faire sur les poules. Après elles rentrent dans ma chapelle et foutent des fientes partout.

Kadoc : où elle est la poulette ?

* * *

Quelque part … dans un grand vent de honte.

Léodagan : Seigneur. C'est un cauchemar.

Dame Séli : je vous l'avais bien dit que votre langage vous poserait problème.

Léodagan : taisez-vous donc un peu, vieille chouette. Donc récapitulons, nous sommes au temps du Roi Arthur et nous ne savons pas comment revenir chez nous.

Dame Séli : Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley se chargent de trouver la bibliothèque.

Léodagan : Merlin nous garde, nous sommes perdus

Dame Séli : Severus !

Léodagan étrange : Minerva, savez vous combien de nos contemporains se trouvent avec nous ?

Dame Séli : à part nous deux et le couple de gryffondors, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait d'autres…

Léodagan : et ben vous pensez mal.

Dame Séli : que voulez-vous dire ?

Léodagan : je veux dire que tout à l'heure à la table ronde, j'avais avec moi, Lupin, la paire identique de chez Weasley, Londubat, Thomas, Finnigan, Goyle, Crabbe et *ricanement* Black.

Dame Séli : Merlin ! tous ceux là ?

Léodagan : et bien sûr notre chez Harry Potter en la présence du Roi Arthur. Toujours à se faire remarquer celui-là.

Dame Séli : Severus, restez correct. Bon allons à la bibliothèque car nous allons avoir besoin d'informer nos jeunes amis * reniflement dédaigneux de son interlocuteur *

* * *

Quelque part …. Dans un _lupanar _

Arthur : ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de tendresse dans ce château de fous.

Demetra : nous serons toujours prêtes à vous détendre Sir.

Aelis : et puis quatre belles femmes rien que pour vous…

Arthur extasié : c'est le pied….

Tumet : alors fermez les yeux….

Azilis : et laissez nous faire…

* * *

Quelque part … dans un bouiboui

Le tavernier : alors ? je vous remets une tournée ?

Karadoc : et n'oubliez pas le saucisson à la noisette.

Le tavernier : pas de problème. Il n'y a presque plus de clients, ça vous direz une partie de quelque chose ?

Perceval : on peut faire un slouby… à mais non, il faut être trois.

Karadoc : tant pis, on fera avec.

Le tavernier : mais comment cela se joue-t-il ?

Perceval : vous avez dix bâtons de 30, 40 et 50 cm ?

Le tavernier : non j'en ai pas.

Perceval : bon tant pis. Si vous avec un seau de dés ça ira…

* * *

Quelque part … bah dans la salle du trône.

Arthur : Père Blaise, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être venu me déranger en pleine réunion avec mes maitresses !

Père Blaise : votre mère a demandé audience.

Arthur : ma mère ? Alors je repars avant qu'elle …

Ygerne de Tintagel : Arthur ! Vous allez m'écouter !

Arthur : non !

Ygerne : on ne répond pas à sa mère !

Père Blaise : Dame Ygerne, si votre requête est personnelle, pourquoi avoir demandé une session de doléances ?

Ygerne hautaine : ce n'est pas personnelle, c'est une requête officielle du peuple de Tintagel.

Père Blaise : allez-y alors.

Ygerne : le peuple de Tintagel invite le Roi Arthur à la grande fête de l'automne.

Arthur : Nooooon !

Ygerne : Arthur ! si vous ne venez pas, je vais me fâcher !

Arthur : noooon je ne viendrais pas !

Père Blaise : mais c'est plus du officiel là. Donc …

Ygerne : ah ça suffit maintenant !

Arthur : nooooon !

* * *

Quelque part … au milieu de la poussière.

Guenièvre : tant que ça ?

Léodagan : êtes vous sourde miss Granger ? Je ne compte pas répéter les personnes que j'ai vues.

Dame Séli : sans compter qu'il risque d'y en avoir d'autre.

Lancelot : d'autres ? Mais combien ?

Dame Séli : si nous le savions… oh, Miss Granger, j'ai également entendu des clochettes lors de mon explication avec Severus.

Guenièvre : alors j'y ai un peu réfléchi. Je pense que lorsqu'on retrouve les souvenirs de notre vraie vie, des clochettes se font entendre.

Lancelot : c'est bien beau de savoir ce que sont les clochettes. Mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

Dame Séli : on retrouve nos compagnons et on les remmène à de meilleurs sentiments.

Lancelot : oui mais on fait quoi maintenant de façon plus clair ?

Léodagan : on va dire à tout le monde qui ils sont Monsieur Weasley.

Guenièvre : récapitulons : Les Seigneurs Calogrenant, Galessin, Dagonet et Bohort sont respectivement Rémus, George, Fred et Neville.

Dame Séli : Yvain, Gauvain, Perceval et Karadoc sont Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Vincent Crabe et Grégory Goyle.

Lancelot : Arthur c'est Harry.

Léodagan avec un sourire mauvais : sans oublier ce cher Clébard de Black qui se retrouve dans la peau d'un curé.

Lancelot : et ça vous fait rire, vieille chauve souris graisseuse ?

Guenièvre : RON !

Dame Séli : Mr Weasley !

Léodagan : langage Weasley !

Lancelot penaud : et on les trouve où?

* * *

Quelque part … seule au monde la Dame du Lac tentait de trouver Arthur qui passait son temps à la fuir, à fuir les pécores qui l'entouraient, à fuir sa mère, à fuir … Bref, il fuyait loin de ses soucis. Et la Dame du Lac avait beau parler, crier, hurler, pleurer, s'arracher les cheveux, personnes ne lui disait rien sur l'endroit où se trouvait le Roi… et pour cause… personne ne pouvait la voir, personne ne pouvait l'entendre… et pour une fois elle maudit les Dieux de cet état de fait.

* * *

Quelque part … autour d'une table ronde … mais sans le roi qui lui est introuvable.

Père Blaise/Sirius : et pourquoi moi je suis un curé ?

Léodagan/Severus : parce que tu le mérites Black.

Dame Séli/McGonagall : messieurs ça suffit.

Calogrenant/Rémus : Paddy, calme-toi. Ça ne fera pas arranger les choses de faire ta tête des mauvais jours.

Père Blaise : maiis Moonyyyy !

Léodagan : Mais arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler !

Galessin/George : en tout cas c'est très drôle comme situation.

Dagonet/Fred : tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a fait alors qu'on ne sait rien du tout de ce monde.

Yvain/Dean : oui mais nous on passe pour des abrutis.

Léodagan : vous êtes des abrutis.

Dame Séli : Severus, vous n'êtes plus dans votre rôle là. Reprenez-vous.

Père Blaise : tu parles. On peut pas le laisser là celui là ?

Calogrenant : Sirius !

Gauvain/Seamus : oui ben si on est des abrutis, c'est pas pire que Crabbe et Goyle, euh dans le genre cons ils se posent là.

Dagonet : c'est clair que dans notre monde ou pas c'est bien les mêmes !

Guenièvre : mais où ils sont ceux là ? On les pas trouvés dans le château !

Lancelot : les connaissant, je dirais en train de manger quelque part…

Yvain : on tente les cuisines ?

Gauvain : oh j'ai entendu parler d'une auberge pas loin.

Dame Séli : très bien, Severus et Rémus, vous allez à l'auberge. George et Fred vous allez en cuisine. Sirius vous vous asseyez et vous arrêtez de tirer sur votre soutane. Les autres, on retourne à la bibliothèque et on cherche comment repartir.

Bohort/Neville : euh… dites, j'ai vu d'autres personnes moi…

- …

Léodagan en persifflant : Continuez votre phrase Londubat !

Bohort : o-oui pro-professeur.

Calogrenant : Neville ne vous inquiétez pas. Severus ne peut rien vous faire ici.

Père Blaise très sadique : nous par contre ….

Léodagan : Black, ne me cherche pas. Ou je te menotte dans les cachots.

Bohort sans tenir compte de l'intervention : oui alors j'ai vu Tonks et Malfoy junior.

Dame Séli : où cela ?

Bohort : dans leur labo. Tonks était Merlin et Malfoy, Elias de Kelliwic'h.

Dagonet : Tonks en Merlin ? Tu parles d'une catastrophe.

Dame Séli : Bon alors il faut aller les retrouver. Sirius, vous m'accompagnez. Mr Londubat, vous nous montrez le chemin.

Père Blaise : ah ça me fait penser. La mère d'Arthur, je crois que c'est la sœur à Lily.

Léodagan : Pétunia Dursley ?

Père Blaise : non, Fudge avec une robe moldu à fleur… évidement que je parle de Pétunia Dursley ! Mais je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois en photo il y a très longtemps alors je ne suis pas sûr.

Lancelot : moi je la connais. Je l'ai vue une fois quand on est allé chercher Harry chez ses moldus avec Papa, Fred et George.

Galessin : oui c'est vrai je m'en souviens bien.

Dagonet avec regard entendu : moi je me souviens surtout du fils.

Dame Séli : alors Miss Granger et vous Mr Weasley allez à la recherche de cette Pétunia. Allons-y maintenant.

Père Blaise en dansant d'un pied à l'autre : … euh ..

Léodagan : Black, arrête de gigoter. Tu n'auras qu'à lever la patte sur un arbre en chemin.

Dame Séli en désamorçant les foudres de Sirius : Sirius que se passe-t-il ?

Père Blaise : j'ai vu Albus.

Dame Séli : Albus ? mais où ?

Père Blaise : c'est assez gênant… * se penche vers son oreille et lui glisse quelques mots*

Dame Séli poussant un cri d'indignation : Merlin tout puissant !

Père Blaise : je l'avais bien dit que c'était gênant…

Dame Séli : bon on verra pour Albus plus tard. Chacun a sa mission ? Alors on y va.

Yvain en montrant alternativement lui et Gauvain : et nous alors ?

Dame Séli : la bibliothèque messieurs Thomas et Finnigan…

Lancelot goguenard : quel malheur. Je vous plains… Mais que fait-on pour Harry ?

Léodagan : Potter est pour l'instant introuvable. On le cherchera en temps voulu. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter.

Père Blaise : fouetter… hein Servilus… Les menottes, le fouet et tout et tout … Je savais bien que t'étais S.M.

* * *

Quelque part … dans un endroit secret.

Arthur : non mais sérieusement ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

La dame du Lac : et qu'auriez-vous fait à la place ?

Arthur : je sais pas mais je serais pas dans cette grotte sombre, à chercher un artefact surement imaginaire qui ne me rapprochera pas du dernier Horcruxe.

La Dame du Lac : qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Et puis les Dieux ont besoin de savoir que vous êtes toujours digne de confiance.

Arthur : m'en fous des Dieux. Après la visite de ma mère j'aurais préféré la compagnie réconfortante de mes maitresses à celle des gobelins … Dites, il y a quoi dans cette grotte pour qu'il y ait des gobelins ?

La Dame du Lac : je vous l'ai dit, un indice sur le dernier Horcruxe.

Arthur : et ben il a intérêt à être moins pourri que celui de la dernière fois cet indice, car sinon la prochaine mission vous pourrez vous la foutre dans le baba !

* * *

Quelque part … dans un domaine magique par défaut.

Merlin : J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que tu as fait de ma potion !

Elias : ta tambouille, tu l'as renversée ce matin quand tu t'es pris les pieds dans le lierre grimpant que tu avais laissé trainer au sol.

Merlin : même pas vrai.

Elias : bien sur que si. Mais quand on est un moins que rien c'est normal que …

Dame Séli : Ah, vous voilà.

Merlin : Dame Séli, Père blaise, Bohort ? Un problème ?

Elias : mais c'est pire qu'un moulin ce laboratoire. Enfin c'est déjà une porcherie d'origine mais là c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

Merlin : Elias de Kelliwic'h, dit « le Fourbe », Grand …

Elias : oui bon ça va, je crois qu'on a compris maintenant !

Père Blaise : Et après c'est Servilus et moi qu'on incrimine d'être chiant.

Dame Séli : je dirais que c'est un trait de caractère de la famille Black.

Père Blaise renfrogné : j'avais oublié que blondie junior était mon petit cousin.

Dame Séli : Pourtant votre mère et votre elfe de maison semblent se faire une joie de le rappeler à tout le monde.

Bohort timidement : peut-être devrions nous finir notre mission avant de continuer cette discussion ?

Elias : ce serait une bonne chose. Surtout de vous voir dégager le plancher.

Dame Séli : Monsieur Malfoy un peu de respect !

Elias : mais pourquoi tout le monde veut m'appeler ainsi aujourd'hui ? C'est décidément un château de fous. Je vais repartir de là où je viens !

Merlin : c'est ça, cassez-vous !

Dame Séli : STOP ! On arrête là, on s'assoit et on écoute.

* * *

Quelque part … à « l'écurie » intérieure.

Lancelot : tu es sûre que c'est bien sa chambre ?

Guenièvre : oui Ron c'est celle là. Enfin c'est cette chambre qui est attribuée à Dame Ygerne de Tintagel …après savoir si c'est bien Pétunia Dursley qui est dedans…

Lancelot : bah t'as bien entendu Sirius ?

Guenièvre : alors d'abord, on parle de Sirius. Ensuite, il a vu la photo de Pétunia il y a longtemps… et son passage à Azkaban n'a pas dû arranger les choses !

Lancelot : ouais t'as raison… Tu frappes ?

Guenièvre : ah ben il est beau le chevalier !

Lancelot : euh … les dames d'abord non?

*Toc toc toc *

-Qui est là ?

Guenièvre : Mme Dur… euh … Dame Ygerne ? C'est Guenièvre, la Reine. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir casser la graine avec moi.

Ygerne en ouvrant la porte de façon brusque : et c'est pour cela que vous me dérangez ?

Lancelot en murmurant : 'Mione, je la cloue au lit et tu lui parles.

Guenièvre : je crois que nous n'allons pas avoir le choix.

Lancelot : Désolée Madame face de cheval, mais là c'est cas de force majeur !

Ygerne : c'est une honte d'être traitée ainsi !

Guenièvre : faut vraiment qu'on trouve pourquoi on est là … Surtout elle…

* * *

Quelque part dans une « porcherie » civilisée.

Calogrenant : Severus, tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont là ?

Léodagan roulant des yeux : oui Lupin, j'en suis sûr. Ce sont mes élèves après tout. Même si pour ceux-là je n'en suis pas très fier.

Calogrenant : je suis presque sûr qu'on en trouve des moins intelligents. * regard sceptique * j'ai dit_ Presque_.

Léodagan : tiens, regarde là-bas. Assis devant leur assiette pleine à craquer.

Calogrenant : félicitation. Tu connais bien tes poulains

Léodagan en grimaçant : faudrait que je pense à les noyer ceux là…

Calogrenant : je suis étonné de te voir blaguer.

Léodagan : parce que je ne suis pas en train de « blaguer », Lupin !

Karadoc : tiens, vous êtes là vous aussi ? Venez profiter de la nourriture. Oh Tavernier, vous nous remettez ça avec deux couverts de plus.

Léodagan : non nous n'avons pas le temps. Vous allez nous suivre rapidement et …

Calogrenant : moi j'ai un petit creux. Asseyons-nous un peu Severus. Après tout qu'on leur parle ici ou au château…

Perceval : alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Léodagan : on doit vous parler sérieusement.

Karadoc : moi j'aime pas quand on parle sérieusement. Je comprends jamais rien.

Léodagan : au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Le Tavernier : tenez votre commande. Messieurs. Vous êtes des amis à ces braves chevaliers ?

Léodagan : Zabini ?

Calogrenant : oui nous sommes des amis … Severus ?

Léodagan au Tavernier : asseyez-vous avec nous. Lupin, ne me regarde pas comme ça… c'est aussi un de mes élèves.

Le Tavernier : mais c'est que j'ai du travail.

Léodagan : Alors je vais flamber votre bouiboui et là vous aurez bien un peu de temps à nous accorder.

Le Tavernier s'asseyant rapidement : euh oui, bien sûr.

Calogrenant : Encore une surprise. Bref. Venons-en au fait.

Léodagan sarcastique : surtout que je sens bien que ça va être long avant d'entendre les clochettes…

* * *

Quelque part … « au paradis de Karadoc ».

Demetra en grignotant un quignon de pain: vous croyez qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle maitresse ?

Azilis : je sais pas mais la façon dont il nous a posé un lapin en prétextant que la Dame du Lac l'avait appelé…

Aelis : si ça se trouve elle n'existe pas. Après tout personne ne l'a jamais vue.

Demetra : j'espère qu'il reviendra vite, qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure.

Tumet : oui mais lui seul avec nous quatre, il ne va jamais tenir. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'il commence avec deux et après voir s'il veut des deux autres…

Aelis en les montrant une à une avec une saucisse : mais bien sûr. Et je suppose que c'est votre sœur et vous qui passeriez en premier ?

Azilis : bien sûr, nous sommes déjà deux.

*La porte s'ouvre en grand *

-Tiens mais il y a du monde ici !

-Ginny ?

Demetra : Ginny ? c'est la nouvelle maitresse alors ?

Galessin : mais enfin Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Demetra : euh, mon seigneur. Je ne veux pas être déplaisante, mais vous devez vous tromper de personne.

Aelis : mais qui êtes vous au juste ? Des Chevaliers de la table ronde ?

Galessin : … euh oui c'est ça … Fred, on a pas les deux balourds de serpentard mais on a trouvé quatre jeunes filles à nous. La pêche est meilleure que ce qu'on pensait.

Dagonet : bien dit mon frère. Donc Ginny, Cho Chang et les sœur Patil … venez mesdemoiselles, asseyez-vous nous devons parler.

Tumet : ils nous prennent pour des truffes les deux zigotos en armure ?

Azilis : ils peuvent aller se gratter les deux soi-disant chevaliers !

Dagonet : ça va pas être simple, mais on ne va pas avoir le choix … on a quatre clochettes à faire tinter !

* * *

Quelque part …. Dans une baignoire

Arthur : plus jamais je vous suis en mission ! Je veux plus vous voir !

La Dame du Lac : mais ce n'étaient que quelques Gobelins.

Arthur : « quelques »… ils étaient une cinquantaine ! et j'étais tout seul !

La Dame du Lac : mais j'étais avec vous.

Arthur : et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous m'avez parlé et fait passer pour un con devant les autres affreux !

La Dame du Lac : mais non.

Arthur : ah mais si. Et d'abord vous pouvez pas vous tirer de là et me laisse prendre mon bain tranquille ?

La Dame du Lac : bon d'accord, je pars. Mais je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Arthur : ouais c'est ça … à plus tard !

* * *

Quelque part … perdus dans les bouquins poussiéreux.

Dame Séli : bon Alors Madame Dursley, ravie de vous connaître.

Ygerne : et bien pas moi.

Dame Séli : bref. Nous avons donc récupéré Madame Dursley, Tonks et Monsieur Malfoy.

Elias : encore un mauvais coup de Potter ça. Il n'y a que des Gryffondors.

Galessin entrant dans la bibliothèque : erreur Malfoy, nous on a trouvé une Serdaigle en prime.

Dame Séli : Mesdemoiselles Chang, Patil, Patil et Weasley ? Merlin mais combien sommes nous ici ?

Père Blaise : ben il reste encore les deux abrutis de Serpentard, Albus et Harry.

Elias : des serpentards ?

Lancelot : oui tes deux gardes du corps. Tu sais, les deux pauvr'taches qui pensent qu'à bouffer.

Elias : ouais, ouais c'est bon.

Merlin : et vous nous avez dit que Snape et Rémus étaient là. Où sont-ils ?

Guenièvre : à la recherche des serpentards. En tant que leur directeur de maison, le professeur Snape était le plus désigné à le faire.

Père Blaise : Minerva, le temps qu'ils reviennent tous, si on s'occupait du sort d'Albus.

Dame Séli en pâlissant avant de partir : oui allons-y.

-…

Lancelot : moi je les suivrais bien. Je sais pas ce qui arrive au directeur mais ça doit valoir le coup.

Guenièvre : Ron ! … Suivons-les …

Lancelot : tu sais que je t'aime toi !

Elias : Merlin mais arrêtez de vous papouiller ainsi !

Galessin/George : alors suis le mouvement, Malfoy, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire à toi aussi.

* * *

Quelque part … dans un futur asile de fous

Léodagan : je savais bien que ce serait difficile avec eux.

Perceval : mais je comprends pas. Si on est pas nous, qu'on est pas chez nous, on est qui et pourquoi moi je me vois moi alors que moi c'est pas moi.

Calogrenant : comment fais-tu pour jamais te chopper mal au crane ?

Léodagan : potion anti-migraine.

Calogrenant : là je vois l'avantage d'être un maitre de potions.

Léodagan : et ce n'est pas le seul… là je tenterais bien un petit poison bien dosé

Le Tavernier/Blaise : Professeurs. Et si nous rentrions voir les autres, peut-être qu'ils pourront nous aider à les faire comprendre.

Léodagan : bonne idée Zabini. Allons-y

Karadoc : ah mais on ne va pas encore au château maintenant. On en est qu'à notre troisième casse-dalle.

Perceval : et puis on en vient du château. On va pas déjà y retourner.

Léodagan : ordre du Roi, Réunion surprise de la table ronde.

Perceval montrant le Tavernier : mais et lui ? Il vient pourquoi ?

Léodagan : prisonnier de guerre. Allez tout le monde en route et tout de suite !

* * *

Quelque part … à zinzin-land. Kadoc jetait tranquillement des cailloux sur les poules et les canards en déblatérant sur les flans de sa tata.

Père Blaise : je vous l'avais dit.

Dame Séli : C'est navrant de voir un si grand sorcier ainsi.

Père Blaise : mais comment on fait pour lui faire comprendre le tout ?

Dame Séli : on improvise. Il s'appelle comment ici ?

Père Blaise : Kadoc.

Dame Séli en s'approchant : Kadoc, mon brave. Pouvons-nous parler ?

Kadoc : Pour savoir s'il va y avoir du vent, faut mettre son doigt dans le cul du coq.

Père Blaise : ben c'est pas gagné…

* * *

Quelque part … presque au même endroit mais cachés.

Elias : il est complètement taré le vieux fou glucosé !

Guenièvre : Malfoy ! Un peu de respect !

Lancelot : oui ben là il a pas tort, 'Mione… faut bien le reconnaître...

Guenièvre : Ron !

Dagonet : vous croyez qu'on pourra le faire chanter avec ça ?

Guenièvre : Fred !

Galessin : tu compte tous nous énumérer de cette façon, Hermione ?

Guenièvre : pfff

* * *

Quelque part … dans un point de ralliement.

Le tavernier : mais ils sont où tous ?

Léodagan : ça j'aimerais bien le savoir !

Perceval : bon s'il y a personne, on a qu'à aller faire autre chose et …

Calogrenant et Léodagan : nooon ! Posez-vous là et ne bougez plus !

Le tavernier : et parlez plus non plus … vous êtes lourds les gars … pires qu'à votre état normal.

Calogrenant : c'est un coup à se suicider d'avoir des élèves comme ça…

Léodagan : potion anti-crise-de-nerf… sans accoutumance.

Calogrenant : Je reconnais que tu as un courage fou de t'occuper d'eux.

Léodagan en grimaçant : ne me compare pas à un stupide gryffondor, Lupin !

*La porte s'ouvrit sur un troupeau de Gryffondor, un serpentard et une Serdaigle, totalement hilares*

Elias : Blaise ? que fais-tu là ?

Le Tavernier : comme toi je suppose. Par contre on a un souci avec ces deux là. Ils veulent rien comprendre.

Lancelot ironique : pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?

Elias : et tu crois qu'avec le vieux fou ils vont s'en sortir ?

Calogrenant : un problème avec Albus ?

Dagonet/Fred : c'est un taré.

Léodagan : Weasley, langage et respect !

Merlin : non mais là il a raison. Il a vraiment trop grillé ses neurones.

Demetra/Ginny : c'est peut-être une surdose de bonbons au citron…

* * *

Quelque part ... Parmi les poulettes.

Dame Séli : Albus ? Vous êtes avec nous ?

Kadoc : oui, oui, bien sûr. Amusant comme aventure.

Père Blaise en tirant sur sa soutane : amusant… pas pour tout le monde.

Dame Séli : il faudrait retourner auprès des autres. Nous avons besoin d'une solution pour rentrer chez nous et avant cela nous devons retrouver Monsieur Potter.

Père Blaise : Harry est un ado de 17 ans… Arthur est censé avoir des maîtresses, non ? On devrait peut-être fouiller toutes les chambres du château non ?

Dame Séli indignée : Sirius ! Enfin ! Nous parlons d'Harry Potter là !

Père Blaise : oui et alors. Il n'empêche qu'il est un ado bourré d'hormones qui se prend pour le Roi Arthur qui lui a des maîtresses, la preuve, on en a trouvé quatre à nous… à sa place je me ferais pas prier pour prendre ce qu'on m'offre sur un plateau.

Kadoc : allons, allons, calmez vous tous les deux. Retournons auprès de nos compagnons. Nous trouverons une solution à ce moment là. J'en suis sûr. Quelqu'un a-t-il un bonbon au citron avec lui ?

* * *

Quelque part … sous un arbre.

Arthur : mais foutez moi la paix !

La Dame du Lac : non ! pas tant que vous ne serez pas aller chercher le parchemin que vous avez laissé là bas !

Arthur : c'est un vieux truc moisi qui ne nous sert à rien !

La Dame du Lac : bien sûr que si ! Sinon les Dieux ne vous enverraient pas le chercher !

Arthur : les dieux m'ont envoyé chercher le Marteau de Thor dans un sous terrain gardé par Un Dragon. Finalement, s'étaient trois Dragons qu'il y avait et c'était une vulgaire massue abandonnée par un péquenot du coin ! Alors votre parchemin vous avez qu'à vous le carrer où je pense !

La Dame du Lac : C'était une petite erreur, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Arthur : ben ça leur arrive un peu trop souvent aux Dieux de se planter ! Et à mes frais en plus !

La Dame du Lac : mais vous l'avez lu ce parchemin, vous pouvez donc me dire ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Arthur : Non !

* * *

Quelque part … au QG improvisé. Dame Séli, Père Blaise et Kadoc venaient de rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Tous les présents se regardèrent et tentèrent de cacher leur sourire ou leur fou rire (selon les personnes) comme ils le pouvaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'Yvain et Gauvain ne retiennent plus rien et éclatent de rire.

Kadoc : hey bien, quelle animation parmi vous. C'est bon de voir que malgré tout ce que nous traversons personne n'est traumatisé.

Merlin/Tonks : si traumatisme il y a, ce n'est pas celui d'être bloqué là …

Galessin/George : je pense que les poulettes sont bien plus traumatisées que nous *fou rire presque général *

Kadoc : oh, je vois. Oui c'est effectivement un moment très drôle de ma longue vie. Il faudra que je pense à la raconter un jour.

Dame Séli, tendue : et eux, pourquoi sont-il bâillonnés ?

Lancelot : parce qu'ils sont cons.

Guenièvre en roulant des yeux : Ron !

Léodagan et Calogrenant : Oh oui qu'ils le sont.

Père Blaise choqué : Moony ? Tu es d'accord avec un truc que Servilus dit ? Tu es malade ? C'est la pleine lune ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

Calogrenant : ola, Sirius, calme toi. Tout va bien. C'est juste qu'après avoir tenté de leur expliquer l'histoire, on a abouti à la même conclusion. Et crois moi que le mot « con » est parfaitement faible comparé à la réalité.

Ygerne énervée et impatiente : jeune fille vous trouvez quelque chose ou nous devons rester là sans rien faire encore longtemps ?

Guenièvre dans un vieux manuscrit : je pense avoir quelque chose…

Bohort/Neville : t'es la meilleure Hermione * grognement d'Elias*

Guenièvre : il faut retrouver tout le monde et qu'on ait tous conscience de la situation. En gros, lorsque que la dernière clochette aura retenti, nous serons tous projetés dans notre époque.

Léodagan : maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur Potter, lui faire entendre raison et on repart. On va être coincé ici un moment alors. Surtout avant que Potter comprenne …

Lancelot méprisant en désignant Perceval et Karadoc : ça peut pas être pire qu'eux.

Léodagan en grimaçant : certes.

Dame Séli : mais il faut aussi savoir s'il ne manque que Mr Potter ou si d'autres de nos contemporains ne sont pas également ici.

Le Tavernier : faut aussi qu'eux comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas des chevaliers looseurs de la table ronde.

Kadoc : je propose qu'on parte par groupe de trois, à la recherche d'Harry. Nous ferons six groupes : Severus, Rémus et Sirius *protestations étouffées de deux d'entre eux * Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Miss Tonks. Messieurs Thomas, Finnigan et Londubat, Messieurs et Miss Weasley, Miss Chang, et Patil. Et enfin Minerva, Madame Dursley et moi-même. Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy, je vous laisse avec vos amis afin de leur faire entendre raison. Retrouvons nous tous ici dans deux heures. Sauf si tout le monde a repris ses souvenirs avant et dans ce cas, nous nous retrouverons tous à Poudlard.

Ygerne : sauf que moi je n'étais pas dans votre école de fous. Comme cela se fait-il que je sois ici avec vous ?

Guenièvre : euh … en fait, je pense que le produit qui a déclenché le voyage n'a fait qu'une certaine sélection. Donc une partie de ceux qui étaient dans la grande salle à ce moment là. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi nous et pas les autres, je ne sais pas. Et quand l'explosion a eu lieu, Harry tenait dans ses mains une lettre que vous veniez de lui envoyer Madame, je pense que comme Harry est passé ici, par le travers de la lettre il vous a entrainé avec nous.

Ygerne : sale petit vaurien. Toujours à faire n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer.

Père Blaise : n'insultez pas mon filleul !

Léodagan : elle a pourtant raison !

Père blaise : Snape ferme là.

Calogrenant : Sirius calme toi. Severus, respire.

Demetra/Ginny : euh dites ... si Hermione a raison …moi j'avais dans mes mains une lettre de Fleur… la fiancée de Bill… vous croyez qu'elle est ici aussi ?

-…

Kadoc en tirant sur sa grande barbe : tout est possible. Ouvrez tous bien vos yeux, afin de repérer tous ceux qui pourraient être de notre monde.

* * *

Quelque part …. Ailleurs…

La Dame du Lac : Alleeeeez, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ce parchemin ? Dites le moi !

Arthur : noooooon ! Foutez moi la paix !

La Dame du Lac : Dites moi et je partirais tout de suite après.

Arthur : c'est du chantage ?

La Dame du Lac : mais non, juste un échange de bons procédés.

Arthur : et si je veux pas ?

La Dame du Lac : Alors je reste à vous harceler.

Arthur : c'est du chantage.

La Dame du Lac : Oui.

Arthur : très bien. Je vais vous le dire. Mais après vous décarrez d'ici et vite fait !

La Dame du Lac : Promis juré.

Arthur : il n'y avait qu'un dessin. Une sorte de médaillon avec un S en forme de serpent dessus. Maintenant disparaissez !

-…

-Harryyyyyy !

Arthur en criant : putain mais y a-t-il un moyen pour être tranquille dans ce château de merde ?

Léodagan : Langage Potter !

Arthur : beau père je vous emmerde. Et c'est quoi « potter » ? Une nouvelle insulte tout fraichement sortie de chez vous ?

Calogrenant posant sa main sur le bras de son voisin : Severus calme toi. Laisse nous gérer ça.

Léodagan en sifflant : Lupin, vire tes sales pattes de moi !

Père Blaise avec un ton pompeux: Sir, faut qu'on parle. Suivez nous c'est urgent.

Arthur : Urgent ? Mais Urgent comment ?

Père Blaise : … euh … du nouveau sur le dernier Horcruxe.

Arthur : et bien qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ! Allons voir ça tout de suite.

Calogrenant : l'informateur nous attend dans la bibliothèque Sir.

Arthur avant de se diriger vers le château : encore un illuminé quoi.

Léodagan : je suis épaté Black, je ne t'aurais pas cru capable d'une telle répartie.

Père Blaise : c'…

Calogrenant : non mais c'est exceptionnel. Un jour à noter d'une pierre blanche.

Père blaise : mais Moonyyyy !

Arthur de loin : bon vous ramenez vos fesses ou faut que je vienne vous chercher ?

Léodagan : rester calme, rester calme…

* * *

Quelque part … dans un congrès au sommet.

Arthur : woaw, quelle histoire. Alors on est tous là à cause d'une boulette des Jumeaux, qui s'est combiné on ne sait comment avec le livre qu'Hermione lisait et zou nous voici tous ici.

Léodagan : quelle éloquence Mr Potter.

Arthur en reniflant à la remarque : bref et on rentre comment alors ?

Calogrenant : quand tout le monde aura retrouvé ses esprits.

Le Tavernier montrant les deux serpentards : ce qui n'est pas encore gagné.

Père Blaise : les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver maintenant. Et si on s'occupait d'eux ?

Elias : Si on les frappe, ça peut marcher non ?

Léodagan choqué : Malfoy ! Les pécores du coin déteignent sur vous !

Elias en grimaçant : possible, mais là ces deux là m'exaspèrent au plus haut point.

Père Blaise en enlevant les baillons : bon alors que pouvons nous faire de vous.

Karadoc : nous nourrir, j'ai faim, je n'ai pas fait mon encas de 14 heures, ni celui de 16 heures et …

Le Tavernier : oh ça va on a compris !

Perceval : c'est une kidnaption !

Elias : une quoi ?

Arthur et Léodagan en soupirant : un kidnapping.

Le Tavernier : Draco a raison, un bon coup derrière les oreilles ça peut pas leur faire de mal.

Calogrenant : Malheureux, et si ça les rend plus stupides qu'ils ne le sont déjà ?

Père blaise : paix à nos âmes.

Léodagan en ricanant : t'es bien dans ton rôle Black.

Père Blaise : oh la ferme !

Arthur : tiens faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à contacter la Dame du Lac.

Elias : et pourquoi ?

Arthur : parce que c'est Fleur Delacour.

* * *

Quelque part … au même endroit mais plus tard… au retour des autres

Kadoc : que vous arrive-t-il mes amis ?

Guenièvre : Oh vous avez retrouvé Harry !

Calogrenant maussade : oui on l'a retrouvé…

Dame Séli : un souci avec des deux là ?

Léodagan : oh non, la méthode de Mr Malfoy est assez efficace.

Père Blaise : quelques calottes bien placées et le tour était joué.

Le Tavernier : l'électrochoc des souvenirs avec Pansy a bien aidé aussi.

Elias en grimaçant : ouais ben vu qu'ils l'aiment beaucoup, je la leur laisse, la Sangsue, … moi ça me fera des vacances !

Merlin/Tonks : alors c'est quoi le problème.

Arthur : ben j'ai jeté la dame du Lac tout à l'heure… et là elle répond pas à mes appels.

Lancelot : mais pourquoi tu l'appelles, on s'en fout d'elle ?

Arthur : Parce que c'est ta future belle-sœur.

Demetra : je savais bien qu'elle nous poserait problème un jour où l'autre celle là !

* Quelques longues minutes plus tard *

Guenièvre : faut l'appâter.

Azilis/Pavarti : et tu sais comment on appâte une Dame du Lac toi ?

Guenièvre : avec ce qu'elle veut le plus au monde.

Lancelot : fais des phrases entières Chérie, là je suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre.

Guenièvre : et pourquoi elle a fait la table ronde ?

Arthur : pour trouver le dernier Horcruxe…. D'ailleurs c'est pas censé être le Graal ?

Guenièvre : si mais c'est encore un télescopage avec notre époque je pense.

Calogrenant : donc pour en revenir au sujet, faut lui parler de l'Horcruxe pour la faire venir.

Guenièvre : je pense oui.

Arthur : YOUhOU ! DAME DU LAC ! J'AI TROUVE LE DERNIER HORCRUXE ! C'EST LES DIEUX QUI VONT ETRE CONTENTS !

* sflou (bruit étrange d'apparition aquatique) *

La Dame du Lac : Vous avez trouvé le médaillon ?

Arthur : oui mais faut que je vous explique un truc avant de vous le donner.

La Dame du Lac : Ah non les Dieux sont pressés !

Arthur : ben, soit les Dieux attendent, soit je le renvoie d'où il vient ce médaillon et vous vous démerdez à aller le chercher toute seule !

La Dame du Lac : bon d'accord, parlez alors. Mais je tiens à dire que c'est du chantage !

Arthur : dit celle qui m'a fait chanter pas plus tard que tout à l'heure…

Quelques bonnes explications plus tard…. Un bruit de clochette plus tard… une explosion plus tard … un nuage de fumé plus tard … Tout le monde se retrouvait là où il se trouvait avant de partir. Pétunia dans sa maison, Fleur dans la sienne, les jumeaux assis devant leur carton éventré dans l'allée centrale, les élèves devant leur tasse, les profs à leur table, Sirius sous la table.

Albus avait les yeux pétillant et vantait les joies de ce merveilleux voyage à une Minerva plus lasse que jamais. Severus tentait de donner des coups de pied au chien noir qui se vengeait en lui mordant les chevilles alors que Rémus et Tonks comptaient les points. Les Gryffondors rigolaient de leurs aventures moyenâgeuses. Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffraient comme si de rien était alors que Blaise et Draco notaient les différents ingrédients nécessaires à la potion anti-crise-de-nerf. Cho Chang essayait de ne pas pleurer quand elle comprit quel était réellement son rôle dans leur voyage.

Quand tout d'un coup, une petite voix, s'élevant de « Quelque Part », provoqua l'hilarité totalement générale des visiteurs du passé :

- Où elle est la poulette ?

FIN

* * *

Petit récapitulatif car je sens que vous vous êtes peut-être perdu. Donc ce sont les personnages « d'Harry Potter », dans le monde de « Kaamelott ». Avec le passage éclair de Chouchou et Loulou « d'un gars une fille ». Pour les correspondances, voici les personnages :

Guenièvre – Hermione Granger

Lancelot – Ron Weasley

Dame Séli – Minerva McGonagall

Leodagan – Severus Snape

Père Blaise – Sirius Black

Calogrenant – Rémus Lupin

Galessin – George Weasley

Seigneur Dagonet – Fred Weasley

Bohort – Neville Longdubat

Yvain – Dean Thomas

Gauvain – Seamus Finnigan

Karadoc – Grégory Goyle

Perceval – Vincent Crabe

Merlin – Tonk

Elias de Kelliwic'h – Draco Malfoy

Ygerne de Tintagel – Pétunia Dursley

Le tavernier – Blaise Zabini

Les Maitresses – Ginny Weasley (Demetra), Cho Chang (Aelis) et les jumelles Patil (Tumet et Azilis les jumelles du pêcheur)

Kadoc (frère de Karadoc) – Albus Dumbledore

La Dame du Lac – Fleur Delacour

Le Roi Arthur – Harry Potter


	2. Grève des Elfes

Voici un autre concours qui a été fait juste après la sortie du tome 7 de la saga. Il est plus court, mais je pense qu'il n'en fallait pas plus. Ma connerie est largement suffisante dans ces lignes, pas la peine d'en rajouter plus.

Bonne lecture

------------------------

_Enoncé __: Voldemort est vaincu! Menés par Kreacher( Kréatur), les elfes de maisons se sentent enfin reconnus pour avoir aider dans la bataille. _

_C'est pourquoi quelques uns se mettent à réfléchir et pensent à la S.A.L.E. Ensuite, s'entrainant les uns, les autres, les elfes de maisons se mettent en grève. Heureux de ce revirement de la situation, le directeur de Poudlard ne fait rien pour arranger cela, bien qu'il serait tout à fait d'accord de les libérer et les payer. Le lendemain, le petit déjeuné n'est pas servi, les salles de bains ne sont pas nettoyées, et tous les autres petits inconvénients de la vie quotidienne des moldus deviennent les préoccupations des élèves, devant changer totalement leurs habitudes, surtout pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais été confronté à ça. Comment vont-ils s'organiser pour pouvoir vivre et se supporter dans ces nouvelles conditions._

------------------------------

**La grève**

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour nouveau. Les toilettes régurgitaient et personne ne faisaient rien pour arranger ça. Le petit déj n'était pas prêt et certains allait enfin pouvoir faire leur régime tranquillement. Les couloirs étaient sales et ce n'était pas un coup des maraudeurs. Toutes les salles, salles communes, grande salle et autres coins pommés dans l'immensité de ce grand château d'Ecosse, étaient froids. Heureusement que nous étions fin mai car aucun feu n'avait été allumé et ce n'était pas la faute du stock de bois. Lui il était bien là et bien rempli, prêt à l'emploi, mais aucune des petites bête, à grandes oreilles, yeux énormes et globuleux, chaussées de rien du tout et vêtues de bout de chiffon n'était là pour s'en occuper. En fait, en ce premier jour de paix après la seconde guerre, les elfes de Poudlard étaient en grève.

Assis sur le canapé rouge de la salle commune Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu-qui-a-vaincu-et-qui-aimerait-bien-un-déjeuner-chaud était pelotonné dans sa couverture et commençait à se dire que finalement même dans les cachots des Malfoy, il n'avait pas eu aussi froid. « Ça la fout bien quand même. Vaincre le plus grand mage noir depuis la chute de gridel-machin-chose pour crever d'hypothermie et de faim tout seul comme un con car tout le monde dort et pas moi. C'est une fin minable pour un héro non ? »

Oui Harry Potter, après avoir enduré un destin tragique, phénoménal, exceptionnel … se gelait les miches et se lamentait sur son estomac vide.

Quand il en eut marre d'attendre que ses deux amis daignent sortir de leur lit, il finit par sortir des quartiers gryffondor pour rejoindre les cuisines. Quitte à clamser, autant que se soit le ventre plein… C'est ainsi que le sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu par la même occasion, se retrouvait à chatouiller une poire sur un tableau qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

« Allons bon, c'est la totale !! Mais est-ce que quelque chose me sera épargné ce matin ?? Par la ficelle du caleçon de Merlin !! Voldy-chouchoupinet mange les pissenlits par la racine grâce à qui ? Grâce à Bibi !! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en récompense ?? Rien ! Que dalle !! Des prunes !! Et encore si j'avais ça je n'aurais pas la dalle !! »

Finalement, après que la poire se soit fendu la tronche à force d'être chatouillée, le tableau s'ouvrit sur les cuisines. Cuisines vides, forcément. Mais d'un coup, le brun à la si célèbre cicatrice, sentit une énergie positive le parcourir et il attrapa, poêle, bacon et tout et tout pour se faire un petit déjeuner du tonnerre. Après tout, il l'avait fait suffisamment chez les Dursley pour le faire une fois de plus ce matin. Il se rendit quand même compte que Poudlard était une belle, grande et merveilleuse école, avec des profs, grands, merveilleux et compétents…. Mais que là tout de suite, personne ne lui avait dit comment remplacer la gazinière de tante Pétunia par un sort. Aussi voilà notre Héro de guerre à genou dans la cheminée, en train de pester contre ces vieux châteaux tout miteux, en essayant de faire chauffer sa poêle sur les braises quasi éteintes du feu. Au bout de longues et pesantes minutes, il finit par laisser sa poêle et son bacon dans le foyer avant de revenir vers une des tables et d'attraper une pauvre petite pomme. Il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de jus de citrouille car ici, il n'y avait pas de frigo…

Alors qu'il était en train d'avaler sans même sans rendre compte les pépins de sa pomme, Harry maudissait Hermione et sa saleté de SALE.

« Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester le nez dans ses livres ? Hein ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle le fourre là où il ne le devrait jamais être !!! Et pourquoi les elfes ont décidé de faire grève aujourd'hui ?? Pouvaient pas attendre que je sois parti ?? Bordel !! J'ai éliminé Face de Serpent hier et aujourd'hui je me coltine une pomme car y a personne pour penser que moi j'aimerais bien souffler un peu !! Et pendant ce temps là ? Hermione et Ron pioncent comme des biens heureux en pensant à leur avenir commun. Mimi Geignarde doit pleurer car je suis pas aller la rejoindre dans la mort. Bellatrix n'attend pas après son café !! …. Quoique qu'elle est morte, elle n'en ferait plus grand-chose de son café … et Kreacher ? Ben lui il doit être au bord de la mer avec toute sa troupe de bras cassé en taie d'oreiller à se dorer la pilule sans penser à moi. Il est encore mon elfe !! Je l'ai pas libéré lui !! Et en plus il travaille pour moi pas pour l'école !! Mais non, il prend des vacances juste au moment où moi j'ai besoin de lui !! »

Complètement abattu, il laissa sa tête heurter violement la table tout en maudissant toute la terre et même les petit martiens verts qui sont pas vert et qui viennent pas de mars. C'est à ce moment là qu'un « pop » retentit dans la cuisine si vide de monde. Relevant la tête, Harry regarda, les yeux brillants d'espoir la petite créature qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

-Kreacher !! Merlin Merci, tu es là. Comme je suis content de te voir !!!

-Maitre Harry est là ? Kreacher pensait que maitre Harry dormirait encore.

-a perdu l'habitude de dormir beaucoup. Tu voudrais pas me faire un bon, gros et merveilleux déjeuner ?

-désolé maitre Harry mais c'est la grève. Maitre Harry, Kreacher vient chercher le maillot de bain de Winky c'est tout.

Et Harry, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts sur sa déchirante déception regardant l'elfe prendre un bout de tissu jaune à pois bleu avant de disparaître. « Et alors… hier c'était la guerre et tu me servais du rôti !! Tom, je m'excuse de t'avoir tué ... tu ne voudrais pas revenir un instant ? Juste le temps que je puisse prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom?»

Il finit par se relever et trainer sa carcasse dans son ancien dortoir en se disant que finalement ce n'était pas son jour et qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre pour supprimer Celui-Qui-A-Fini-Par-Se-Faire-Tuer ou alors qu'il aurait dû rester au lit jusqu'au lendemain… minimum…

**Fin**


	3. Bataille Finale

Voici un troisième concours qui a été fait dans les environs du précédent et qui a de nouveau rapport avec le tome 7. Il est certes un peu plus cours, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire … Bonne lecture

-----------------------------

_Enoncé __: Harry arrive à Poudlard pour détruire les derniers Horcruxes et la grande bataille commence. Racontez votre version de celle ci. (Nda : moi j'en ai encore fait qu'à ma tête et j'ai zappé les horcruxes …je suis passée directement à la bataille… et j'ai ressuscité un mort aussi…)__  
-----------------------------_

**Bataille finale**

Ils y étaient. Ils étaient face à face. Grands et impressionnants. Plus aucun moyen de reculer. De toute façon aucun des deux ne voulait perdre. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Cette fois c'était la fin. La fin de cette guerre. La fin de des ténèbres ou celle de la lumière. Beaucoup étaient déjà tombés. Des deux côtés. Beaucoup de débris partout. Tout devait s'arrêter maintenant. Harry prit une longue inspiration, ce duel devait finir maintenant.

Longtemps Voldemort lui avait parlé pour discréditer tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais Harry ne s'était pas laissé démonter et avait répondu. Il avait rendu les insultes unes à unes. Non ce n'est pas maintenant que le lord détruirait sa stratégie. Harry ne regarda pas l'assemblée. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Voir leurs visages torturés par la peur. Il devait se concentrer. Il avait une bataille à gagner et rien de devait le perturber. Il repensa à Ron et Hermione. Sans eux il ne serrait pas là. Sans leur aide, il se serait fait laminer comme un débutant. Sans eux tout serait perdu. Une goûte de sueur parcourait son front et contourna ses sourcils. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient là. Ses amis, sa famille, les autres. Ils le soutenaient alors il ne devait pas flancher maintenant.

La salle était silencieuse. Plus personne ne disait mot. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux meneurs, celui de l'ombre et celui de la clarté. L'air était électrique. Un rire dément retentit lorsqu'Harry se retrouva en position faible, mais Molly Weasley intervint avec un sens du réflexe impressionnant. Un bruit de casserole résonna et Bellatrix heurta le sol dans un 'outch' sonore. Mais cela ne perturba aucun des deux duellistes. Ils se faisaient toujours face et rien ne sembla les déranger.

Harry avait confiance en sa technique. Il savait qu'elle était efficace. Un coup d'œil à Snape posté derrière le lord comme le voulait sa position de bras droit, lui confirma que sa riposte était bonne. Non, Severus n'avait pas divulgué sa position d'espion et continuait de l'aider dans l'ombre. Et cette fois c'était au vu et au su de tous, mais dans une discrétion sans limite. Un sourcil relevé, un nez froncé, des paupières mi fermées et Harry savait qu'il fautait. Cette fois, rien sur le visage de l'ancien professeur n'avait bougé.

Voldemort commençait à perdre de son assurance. Ses phrases devenaient légèrement répétitives, pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait. Il ne devait pas s'incliner. Cette option était définitivement à bannir. Il scruta son adversaire. La goûte de sueur était passée sur sa tempe et glissait maintenant sur sa joue. Il était nerveux lui aussi. Alors rien n'était perdu. Il attaqua une autre fois et sourit de façon maléfique. Les mangemorts grognèrent de contentement. Leur maitre menait le jeu. Severus Snape haussa le sourcil gauche.

Une chaleur intense parcourra Harry. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Et ça faisait mal. Mais il se reprit très vite et analysa la situation. Le coin de ses lèvres s'éleva légèrement. Et Voldemort comprit. Il comprit son erreur. Il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il insulta le plus jeune une fois de plus. Il devait le déconcentrer pour qu'il ne voie pas sa faiblesse. Mais c'était trop tard. Harry avait vu la faille et comptait bien s'en servir. Il regarda son adversaire et remarqua que son teint grisâtre avait pâli. Il était fait comme un rat et même s'il ne voulait l'admettre haut et fort, il le savait.

« Tu as perdu Tom »

« Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler ainsi, Potter »

« C'est pourtant ton prénom, Tom »

Voldemort fulminait. Et en plus cet avorton se moquait de lui. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là. Comment avait-il pu le laisser avoir le dessus. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Il regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Son sourire victorieux, cette flamme qui incendiait ses pupilles, Harry Potter était ce que lui aurait du être. Il était celui qui venait de gagner.

L'assemblait retint sa respiration. Harry leva son bras avec une lenteur calculée. Il regardait Voldemort dans les yeux sans ciller. Celui-ci ne vit que ses lèvres bouger pour prononcer sa sentence et comme un lâche il ferma les yeux.

Harry fit avancer sa dame blanche devant le roi noir qui abdiqua et annonça d'une voix claire et distincte :

« Echec et Mat ».


	4. 1er drabble

_Bonjour à tous... ou rebonjour pour certains._

_Il y a un ans et demi, voire deux, je ne sais plus exactement, histoire de décompresser, j'avais écrit quelques petits drabbles tous légers afin de changer un peu de Simplicité qui n'était pas toujours très simple niveau émotionnel (ça ne l'ai toujours pas, mais c'est comme tout, on s'y fait lol). Non parce qu'à la base, moi j'écrivais de grosses conneries bien stupides avant de me lancer dans le défi de faire une histoire sérieuse et de m'y tenir. Du coup de temps en temps revenir à mes premières déconnades, ça me fait du bien._

_Bref, pour vous dire que je suis retombée dessus l'autre jour et que j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter... alors d'Une, ce sont des Drabbles donc très courts (une 100aines de mots) ce qui change bien de ma fiction. De deux ... ne vous attendez pas à du magnifique, ça ne casse définitivement pas 3 pattes à un canard... mais bon faut bien s'amsuer de temps en temps ^^_

_Voici le premier. Le suivant arrivera dimanche. Bon amusement._

* * *

Non ce n'était pas possible.

Pourquoi lui ?

Il avait pourtant travaillé dur pendant de longs mois pour arriver à parfaire sa transformation animagus. Bien des sorciers étaient d'ailleurs incapables de le faire. Lui il y était arrivé, mais à quel prix…

Un cobra royal, ou un basilic aurait été parfait, un animal légendaire aurait suffi, un _griffon_ aurait été acceptable.

Il était l'héritier Malfoy par Salazar ! Il se devait d'avoir un animagus qui en impose… et pas être ça !

Jamais Potter et sa bande ne devait le savoir.

Personne ne devrait jamais apprendre que Draco Malfoy était un animagus Lapin nain…


	5. 2eme drabble

_Bonjour à tous, comme promis, voici le second drabble. Toujours pas de la grande littérature mais cette fois, un brin de de sensualité vient se perdre entre les lignes^^. Le troisième arrivera dimanche prochain. Bonne fin de week end!_

* * *

Son regard était rempli d'un désir immense.

Elle enflammait ses sens en toute insolence.

Il regarda sa petite langue rose et mutine, s'enrouler et se dérouler en le narguant.

Elle leva son regard et accrocha ses yeux aux siens tout en léchant l'entière longueur avant de l'engloutir d'un air gourmand.

Elle referma à moitié ses paupières dans une expression d'extase.

Elle était le diable en personne.

Elle se mit à suçoter avec délice lui arrachant un grognement.

Il ferma brutalement les paupières afin de se reprendre.

-Dora, c'était ma dernière sucette en chocolat. Comment as-tu osé la prendre ?

-Pour te faire râler Mus.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à passer chez Honeyduckes pour en racheter d'autres… Soupira-t-il


	6. 3eme drabble

_Voici le 3ème drabble. Il est un peu plus long ... perso c'est mon préféré, je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai adoré l'imaginer ... _

_Etant donné que je poste un chapitre bonus de ma fic dimanche prochain, le dernier drabble n'arrivera que dans 15 jours. Passez un bon dimanche :)_

* * *

_**Situation** : __se passe pendant la septième année des maraudeurs. Donc Lily s'est considérablement rapprochée des Maraudeurs et connait certains de leur secret, vu qu'elle sort avec James ;)_

* * *

James et Sirius revenaient d'un raid dans les cuisines. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du septième étage, prêts à entrer dans leurs quartiers quand des murmures derrière une teinture les attirèrent. Ils reconnurent avec étonnement les voix de Remus et Lily.

-Deux mois. Merlin, Lily t'es sûre ?  
-Oui je te promets.  
-Oh Merlin, James ne va jamais s'en remettre.  
-Tu crois que je dois lui dire ?  
-Lily, tu peux pas lui cacher ça ! Oh Merlin non tu peux pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça !  
-Mais il est si immature ! Il va se défiler !  
-Lily, ça ne restera pas secret longtemps. ça fait déjà deux mois! Il faut lui dire maintenant avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre !

Dans le couloir, un jeune homme à lunette venait de tomber dans les pommes sous le regard médusé de son compagnon de viré.

-Oui mais Remus, comment je vais lui dire que Sirius est somnambule et qu'il prend sa forme animagus pour manger les croquettes du chat d'Alice ! Au lieu de l'aider il va se moquer de lui ! c'est sûr!

Un grand boum les fit sursauter et passer la tête par delà le rideau. Et ils purent voir James et Sirius évanouis au beau milieu du couloir et de leur ravitaillement.


	7. 4eme drabble

_Et voici le dernier drabble... un petit tour chez Voldy pour changer les idées :). Il est tout à fait possible que ça me reprenne et que je continue sur cette lancée mais pour l'instant, le stock est vide. Mais j'ai encore une bricole en réserve, que je vous posterais dimanche prochain. J'ai ensuite quelques petits délires datant d'il y a 5-6 ans, à l'occasion faudra que j'y pense ;)_

_pour ceux qui lisent Pas Toujours si Simple, je vous dis à mercredi, aux autres, à dimanche._

* * *

Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ? Et surtout pourquoi à lui ?

Comment lui, le grand et sombre Lord Voldemort, Sang pur … si si madame, sa famille maternelle descend de Salazar lui-même alors ça rattrape toutes les tares de son immonde géniteur… mage noir craint de tous … Dumby c'est un vieux fou donc il ne compte pas… Lui si tyrannique et despotique, lui qui avait bravé la mort et ce petit c** de Potter...

Comment pouvait-il être dans cet état ?

Personne ne devrait apprendre qu'il avait de diarrhées aigües et qu'il était cloué à son « trône » !

Non, jamais!


	8. Et si

Bonjour, comme indiqué la semaine dernière, voici un dernier petit truc avant quelque temps. C'est parti d'un « concours » dont le thème était : « Et si … et si Harry était allé à Serpentard, ou s'il avait était ami avec Draco Malfoy ou encore s'il avait mal tourné pour rejoindre Voldemort ? ».

Donc voilà ma petite contribution et mon « Et si… » ^^

Bon dimanche !

* * *

Tout n'était que désolation, ruines et cendres. De la fumée s'élevait encore des restes calcinés et encore chaud des braises rougeoyantes. Le ciel était sombre et bas, de lourds nuages noirs rendaient l'atmosphère étouffante. Mais la pluie n'avait pas daigné faire son apparition. Peut-être aurait-elle empêché le foyer de s'étendre ainsi à toute la structure. Face à ce spectacle effrayant, de nombreuses silhouettes, toutes de noires vêtues, raides dans une posture d'attente, observaient impatiemment les ordres de leurs chefs. Leurs deux chefs. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que le jeune Harry Potter retourne sa veste et ne vienne rejoindre leur Maitre. Visiblement, ils avaient eu tord. Les insultes et restrictions de sa famille Moldue, les attaques et dénigrassions d'une partie du monde sorcier qui mettait en doute sa parole et la morbide fascination de l'autre partie avaient pesé bien plus lourd que l'amitié et le soutien de sa famille d'adoption, Hermione et les Weasley. Une zone sombre dans le cœur du Survivant avait pris le dessus et il avait de lui-même proposé de s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela faisait un an maintenant que ce revirement avait eu lieu. Depuis les Mangemorts s'étaient faits discrets. Oh il y avait bien eu une énorme attaque massive qui avait visé à éliminer toute trace des Dursley de la planète. Mais quand le quartier de Privet Drive avait été détruit sans qu'aucune perte humaine ne fût à comptabiliser, Voldemort avait compris qu'il y avait une taupe dans ses rangs. Il avait donc regroupé tous son monde dans une sorte de communauté autarcique afin de mieux pister l'espion. Entre temps, sur les demandes de sa jeune recrue, il avait longuement entrainé Harry au combat pour faire de lui un fier guerrier. Et il avait appris très vite tant il était avide de développer sa magie. Voldemort l'avait totalement pris sous son aile. Si au début il l'avait accepté sa reddition, c'était car il comptait bien se servir de lui et de son cadavre pour montrer sa puissance au monde. Mais avoir Harry Potter comme bras droit, c'était encore plus jouissif.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu de bientôt faire reparler d'eux. L'espion était tombé. Même si Voldemort avait toujours un doute sur le rôle de Severus, il savait de source sûre que l'attaque sur la famille de Harry avait échoué à cause de Rodolphus Lestrange. Son vaillant serviteur l'avait trahi à cause d'une jalousie maladive : celle de constamment voir sa femme se frotter à son Maître de façon langoureuse. Maintenant qu'il avait été éliminé, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de conquérir le monde. Harry en était d'ailleurs très excité. Et malgré sa majorité jeune de quelques heures, il était un adversaire qu'il ne faudrait pas affronter. Il était réellement très puissant et associé au Lord Noir, ils faisaient un duo des plus terrifiants.

Pourtant, les cendres encore fumantes devant lesquelles ils se trouvaient tous n'étaient pas résiduelles de leur première vraie bataille côte à côte. Les visages découverts de leurs Mangemorts ne reflétaient d'ailleurs qu'incrédulité et étonnement. Voldemort lui-même ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé ou s'il devait laisser courir. Harry n'eut pas les mêmes états d'âme.

-Quand je te disais que j'étais d'accord pour éliminer les Moldus mais que leurs inventions étaient peut-être bonnes à garder, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais asperger mon gâteau d'anniversaire avec de l'essence ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'écoutes quand je t'explique comment on utilise tout ce qu'on récupère dans l'autre monde au lieu d'en faire qu'à ta tête.

-Harry, je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi.

-Ouais, ben en attendant, il va falloir qu'on retourne dans ton Manoir lugubre à Little Hangleton car t'as réussi à faire partir le Manoir Malfoy en fumée. Je l'aimais bien moi ce manoir, il était tout confort et en plus Draco et moi on avait presque fini le puzzle de 7500 pièces de toi et moi nous entrainant. C'est rageant de voir tant d'heures de travail partir en fumée.

-Je vous en offrirais un autre, arrête donc de râler.

Oui, le monde sorcier avait vraiment du souci à se faire. Deux des plus grands sorciers s'étaient alliés dans le mal. Mais la folle jeunesse de l'un, associé à la folie destructrice de l'autre allait finalement peut-être être leur salut après tout. Ou d'un point de vue plus Mangemoresque … leur perte définitive.


	9. Potions, enfer etc part1

**Bon dimanche à tous. Me revoici avec un grosse connerie. J'avais écrit celà il y a 6 ans environ... à l'origine les personnage utilisés étaient ceux d'un forum mais décidant que vous aussi vous pouvez avoir droit à mes bétises (ne vous croyez pas trop chanceux ... lisez avant lol), j'ai modifié de façon à utiliser des personnages de HP. C'est une petite histoire en 3 parties indépendantes. Les points communs entre elles, sont : une potion raté et Severus qui cherche l'antidote.**

* * *

**/!\ Attention, gros délire. Oui nous sommes dans mes premières oeuvres et c'était de la déconnade. Ce n'est pas le pire que j'ai écrit (peut-être que je vous l'offrirais ce pire... un jour lol). **

**Dans cette histoire les élèves sont tous en 7ème année mais je n'ai pas vraiment tenu compte des évènements de la saga. **

* * *

_**Potions, enfer et damnation ! Et c'est encore lui qui va devoir se taper l'antidote…**_

Quand on perd tout contrôle sur les éléments. Quand les situations les plus dingues en ressortent. Quand Severus pique sa crise. Et quand les titres des chapitres sont indépendants de la volonté de l'auteur.

* * *

**Partie 1 : Comment trouver la température de fusion des molécules d'un corps pur ?**

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Le soleil était de sortie pour ces derniers jours de l'été. La rentrée avait eu lieu il n'y avait que trois semaines mais déjà certains prenaient leurs aises. Dans un sombre cachot, un homme tout en noir lançait des œillades meurtrières à tous ces cancres qui tentaient de faire exploser leur chaudron. Il pestait contre ce cher Albus Dumbledore qui ne vivait que pour sa retraite très prochaine. En effet avec l'aide de son stagiaire Sirius Black, ils avaient mis une sorte de tirage au sort inter-maison pour savoir comment découper les classes de chaque cours et un autre pour faire les binômes. Severus voulait bien admettre que les tensions gryffondor/serpentard n'étaient peut-être pas aussi grandes que certaines des tensions entre certains Serpentards, mais de là à se retrouver dans une salle avec une nouvelle fois les deux Maisons mélangées, il y avait une marge à ne pas dépasser !

Oui, il avait dû se pincer violement quand il avait vu la liste des élèves qu'il allait avoir en cours, encore cette année. Ce jour là, il devait les surveiller comme du lait sur le feu car ils devaient effectuer une potion de force. Et tout ça sans compter le fameux tirage au sort des groupes. Salazar devait avoir une dent … non tout un dentier contre lui, car aujourd'hui certaines associations risquaient de mal tourner… Bien sur Pavarti et Brown ou encore Crabbe et Goyle ne posaient aucun problème … Quoique ces deux derniers pouvaient potentiellement poser quelques problèmes vu leur niveau. Greengrass et Bulstrode ou Finnigan et Thomas ne poseraient aucun souci. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus était trois autres groupes : Potter et Londubat, s'il s'approchait de trop près, tout partirait en eau de boudin dès que Londubat tremblerait, Weasley et Granger, qui depuis leur mise ensemble étaient un couple un peu explosif. Mais aussi et surtout : Davis et Malfoy. Une haine les opposait depuis quasiment le début de leur scolarité et s'était envenimée au fils des ans. Autant les premiers, bien manipulés, ça pouvait passer. Autant les derniers…. Ça c'était la tuile assurée.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le cachot était calme. Seuls les bruits familiers d'une racine qu'on émince, d'une mixture qu'on touille, d'une insulte qu'on lance, d'un chaudron qui explose résonnaient. Insultes ? Ben oui, les deux ennemis jurés se susurraient bien des méchancetés depuis le début du cours. On était d'ailleurs passé à deux poils de rat du drame quand Tracey avait failli couper volontairement les doigts de Draco. Dans la salle personne n'osait parler. Severus se massait les tempes en espérant grandement que Pansy, la petite amie du blond, placée devant le couple, veuille bien calmer les affreux. Mais quoiqu'il en pense, la jeune fille préférait faire profil bas. Après tout, pourquoi devait-elle prendre part à la dispute chronique entre sa meilleure amie et son mec… comment choisir quel parti prendre, déjà, était une question primordiale. Aussi, comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, Pansy avait adopté la technique de la fuite organisée : un problème ? Non il n'y a pas de problème. Vous voyez un problème vous ?

Snape était maintenant en train de passer en boucle les méthodes indispensables qu'il disposait afin de les calmer « _Silencio ? Non ils seraient capables de se tuer avec leur cuillère en bois. Stupéfix ? Non plus, je risque d'abimer Draco si jamais il heurtait la table en tombant et j'aurais Lucius sur les bras. Avada ? Un peu trop radical. Doloris ? Tentant… très tentant… mais interdit. Maudit ministre, maudite loi. Sectumsempra ? Non, ils mettraient du sang partout et je devrais nettoyer derrière …Maudit tirage au sort !»._

Et pendant ce temps là, Draco jouait aux fléchettes avec sa fourchette à escargots sur les mains de Tracey. Cette même Tracey exaspérée… énervée… furax … très furax…. Enfin bref … la fléchette de trop la transforma en bombe atomique et elle se jeta sur le blondinet, les mains sur son cou pâlichon, avec dans l'idée de lui montrer que s'il respire plus, il lui foutrait la paix…

Le temps que Severus réagisse de l'agression volontairement très volontaire, Tracey avait emporté dans leur chute leur chaudron de potion non finie et très instable. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur envoya Tracey, engluée de potion, coller sur le mur de l'autre côté de la salle laissant ainsi l'héritier Malfoy, croupissant au sol sous une gélatine jaune poussin malodorante. Quelques Evanesco plus tard, toute trace de potion avait disparu des jeunes fous et du sol du cachot. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour leur envoyer quelques sarcasmes et rabaissements bien sentis sur leur comportement plus qu'inconscient, ils se mirent à pousser un hurlement de douleur.

Un instant de flottement plus tard, Tracey avait réussi à se trainer au milieu de la salle et pestait contre son camarade de galère.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu sale fouine !

-Davis, c'est toi qui nous mets dans la galère alors ne viens pas te plaindre.

-Espèce d'incompétent ! T'as tout fait pour faire rater cette potion !

-Je ne te permets pas de me traiter ainsi !

-STOP ! ça suffit maintenant ! Malfoy, Davis vous allez à l'infirmerie. Granger, vous les accompagnez. Parkinson, deux heures de colle. Les autres vous continuez votre potion.

-Hein ? Comment ça deux heures de colle ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'indigner Pansy.

-Parkinson un mot de plus et je rajoute une heure.

-Oui ben ça me ferait bien mal ! J'ai rien fait alors pourquoi les heures de colle ?

-Justement, vous avez rien fait. Trois heures.

-Alors si j'ai rien fait pourquoi la retenue ?

-Quatre heures. Parce que votre devoir était de surveiller vos camarades !

-Ben tiens, mais c'est bien sur. Comment n'ai-je pas pensé que dans un cours de potion c'est moi, simple élève, qui doit surveiller le cours et pas le prof de potion qui lui est payé pour ça. Je suis bête franchement.

-Vous êtes préfète, c'était votre rôle. Et arrêtez cet ironie, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Cinq heures.

Avant que Pansy ne réplique, Théo qui faisait équipe avec elle, la bâillonna de sa main et lui dit doucement de se taire et de régler ses comptes plus tard avec une lettre à son cher beau père.

o0o

Plus loin dans le château, une petite brune ébouriffée riait tant qu'elle pouvait alors que Tracey et Draco tiraient une tête de six pieds de long. Effectivement, après auscultation, Poppy venait de donner son verdict : la potion de force n'étant pas finie quand ils ont été aspergés, elle avait des conséquences très étonnantes. Et pour cause, ils se retrouvaient liés magiquement ensembles. S'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre de plus de deux mètres cinquante deux et demi, une violente douleur les rappelait à l'ordre.

Le soir même au repas, les deux inséparables étaient installés à leur table, bien entourés de leurs amis. Ils étaient tous deux boudeurs alors que Hermione racontait à tout va pourquoi ils allaient devoir tout faire ensemble. Le premier problème qui apparut, fut le dortoir. Et oui, où allaient-ils bien pouvoir dormir ? Tracey ne voulait pas avoir la réputation d'une fille qui dort dans le dortoir des garçons et Draco, étant un garçon, ne pouvait pas aller dans celui des filles. Maudit château et ses pièges pour que les élèves restent innocents …

Albus leur offrit donc de partager une chambre aménagée exprès pour eux avec une cloison de séparation au milieu pour leur permettre une intimité sans dépasser la limite autorisée. Après la douloureuse épreuve de devoir cohabiter ensembles, ils se retrouvèrent devant un mégagigantissime problème : la salle de bain. Alors que Tracey était assise par terre appuyée sur la porte, Draco entamait sa trente troisième minute de décrottage-avant-dodo. Enfin pour être plus exact, alors que le garçon se badigeonnait de sa énième lotion pour mec très narcissique, Tracey était avachie contre la porte, tentant désespérément de ne pas s'endormir. Chose extrêmement difficile semblerait-il.

Aussi lorsque le serpentard eut enfin fini son ravalement de façade quotidien et ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, couchée sur le dos sur le carrelage beige de la salle de bain.

-Tu as enfin trouvé ta place à ce que je vois Davis.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossière, mais Malfoy ? …

-Oui ?

-Merde.

Et sur ces merveilleuses paroles, Tracey se releva, poussa le garçon hors de la salle de bain et s'y enferma dedans, l'obligeant ainsi à prendre sa place contre la porte. Elle tenta d'ailleurs de garder son calme quand toutes les quatre minutes, Draco frappait à la porte en lui demandant si elle en avait encore pour longtemps.

o0o

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, ce fut deux jeunes passablement maussades qui prirent leur petit déjeuner entourés de leurs amis. Même Pansy assise sur les genoux de son petit copain ou Blaise papouillant le cou de sa bien-aimée ne put leur tirer la moindre attention. La matinée passa au gré des injures de plus en plus virulentes entre les deux ennemis. Les cours se passèrent plus tendus qu'un fil à linge. Le reste des jeunes adolescents avait réussi à les éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas qu'ils se tuent. Il y avait toujours un binôme entre eux deux.

Mais après le repas du midi, les choses se corsèrent, lorsqu'après avoir bien mangé, Tracey eut besoin d'aller sur son petit pot pour faire toutes ses petites commissions. En effet, sans se soucier plus que de nécessaire de son boulet attitré, elle prit la direction des toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Elle se dirigea vers sa cabine préférée, celle au fond à gauche car il y avait plein de lecture sur les murs. Sauf que du coup, même en restant bien collé à la porte, Draco se trouvait bien plus loin que la limite autorisée par la potion.

C'e fut ainsi, qu'après avoir ressenti un début de douleur, le garçon se retrouva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avec le fantôme le plus chouineur de l'histoire en train de piquer sa crise de voir un garçon dans ses toilettes.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Un homme dans les toilettes des filles ! Un homme dans les toilettes des filles ! Un homme dans les …

-C'est bon Mimi, on a compris ! Davis t'en as encore pour longtemps ?

-Casse-toi Malfoy. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu c'est pour les filles ici !

-Pauvre tache ! Au cas où toi tu l'aurais oublié, on ne peut pas s'éloigner de plus de deux mètres cinquante deux et demi. Et là tu es au moins à quatre mètres de la putain de porte que je n'aurais jamais dû passer !

-Pauv' petit chou tiens !

-Ferme là et pousse un coup qu'on en finisse et vite !

-Alors tais toi ! Tu me coupes mon envie !

-C'est que t'en avais pas si envie que ça alors !

-Mais ferme là, espèce de blondasse décolorée !

-Et toi tu devrais prendre des laxatifs. Surtout pour faire sortir le balai qui te constipe ! En plus ça nous ferait gagner du temps !

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Tracey passablement énervée en train de remonter sa culotte petit bateau de façon très énergique. Ceci fait, elle attrapa Draco par le col de sa chemise et le poussa contre les lavabos sous le regard inquisiteur, curieux et passionné de Mimi.

-Oooouuuh… j'ai bien fait de ne pas aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de bain des préfets. Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'animation dans mes toilettes !

-Mimi, tu la fermes ! Et toi sale petit rat d'égout, je serais toi …..

-De un, tu n'es pas moi, de deux … tu pourrais te laver les mains au lieu de te les essuyer sur ma chemise ! Et de trois … tu viens de nous mettre en retard pour le cours avec Ombrage !

-Tu sais quoi la Fouine ?

-Non mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir !

-Entre Ombrage et ces toilettes …

-Tu sais quoi Davis ?

-Non mais tu vas bientôt me le dire.

-Je préfère encore ces toilettes….

Après un regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de complice, Draco rajusta ses vêtements, Tracey, maintenant très calme, se lava doucement et méticuleusement les mains et Mimi poussa un long soupir avant de partir en plongeant dans sa cuvette de toilettes attitrée. Un coup de baguette pour nettoyer le sol et nos deux hurluberlus s'installèrent par terre pour attaquer leurs devoirs tranquillement.

o0o

Au même moment dans la classe de DCFM, quelques inquiets avaient délaissé leurs livres pour se pencher sur le cas de l'absence des deux autres. Alors que Pansy et Blaise, qui étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre, essayaient de ne pas se ronger les doigts après avoir achevé leurs ongles, Ron pariait avec Harry et Seamus sur lequel ils devraient bientôt enterrer. A la fin du cours, les rumeurs allaient bon train. « Tracey et Draco sont entrée dans les toilettes des filles et ils en sont pas ressortis. » « Ils se sont fait tuer et ce sont maintenant des fantômes ! » « Mais non, Tracey a trucidé Draco, l'a découpé et a jeté les morceaux dans la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse ! » « N'importe quoi ! Draco l'a torturé avant de lui lancer un avada et il a fait bruler le corps ! » « Dix contre un que c'est Tracey qui a noyé la Fouine » « Mon poster des Tornades de Tutshill que c'est Draco qui a donné une leçon à Davis » « Ils se sont envoyé en l'air toute l'après midi juste devant Mimi, même qu'on les entendait soupirer dans toutes les canalisations ! » « Tu sais que Mimi Geignarde et le baron sanglant ont une liaison ? si si et même que Draco et Tracey, ils ont été kidnappés et que les deux fantômes les ont pris pour témoin afin de les torturer » Etc…. etc … comme quoi l'esprit des adolescents était un bien grand mystère pour la science, la magie et les asiles psychiatriques.

Le cours suivant était celui de soins aux créatures magiques. Et lorsque la classe arriva devant la cabane d'Hagrid, elle découvrit avec effarement, un héritier Malfoy et une Tracey Davis, assis l'un à côté de l'autre en train de commenter tranquillement leurs devoirs de métamorphose respectifs. Quelques mâchoires furent échappées au sol avant qu'une furie brune ne débarque devant le blond pour lui coller une claque tellement forte qu'une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola de la forêt interdite.

-Pansy, demanda le blond en massant sa joue où une jolie marque rouge avec cinq longs doigts faisait son apparition. Tu peux me dire le pourquoi de cette claque ?

-Alors c'était vrai les rumeurs ! Tu me trompes avec ma meilleure amie ?

-Par Salazar ! Mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? On parle de moi et de Davis là ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse ne serait-ce que la regarder avec désir ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ? Et t'étais où depuis deux heures ? Et vous étiez pas dans les toilettes de Mimi peut-être ? Et …

-Ola, ola. Doucement et une question à la fois mon cœur. Ce que je faisais avec elle ? Chérie, j'ai une potion qui m'empêche de m'éloigner d'elle et elle avait rendez vous avec la cuvette des toilettes. J'étais où ? Comme je viens de le dire, dans les toilettes pour ne pas dépasser la distance limite. Oui, c'était celles de Mimi et non, nous n'avons rien fait. Enfin si elle, elle a poussé très fort pour laisser un pourboire à Mimi. Puis on a avancé nos devoirs quand on a vu que de toute façon on était en retard pour le cours de l'autre crapaud. C'est bon l'interrogatoire ?

-C'était tout ? demanda Pansy d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais bien sûr. Non mais tu te rends compte que tu viens de me donner l'image mental d'Elle et moi dans les toilettes faisant des … eurkkk… là pour le coup j'ai limite la nausée !

Sauf qu'en rassurant sa moitié, Draco ne vit pas qu'il enfonçait son cas et que Miss-je-suis-de-la-dynamite était très enflammée. Il ne vit pas non plus la fumée sortir des oreilles de Tracey. Ni sa main … enfin si, il vit sa main … mais seulement après que celle-ci soit entrée en collision avec sa deuxième joue, et de façon si brutale qu'il faillit en perdre son pantalon rien qu'avec les vibrations. Puis la jeune Davis s'éloigna de lui afin de se mettre le plus loin possible …. Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur la rappelle à l'ordre bien sûr. Et oui. La mini trêve entre les deux était belle et bien finie.

o0o

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre, dans leur lit, prêts à affronter la nuit si noire. Si Draco dormait tranquillement, Tracey ruminait. Elle n'avait pas digéré les paroles du blond et cherchait comment lui faire payer. Elle n'avait pu rien tenter avant car tous leurs amis étaient venus les rejoindre dans leurs nouveaux appartements provisoires. Mais d'un coup, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors que son regard brillait dans le noir.

o0o

Plusieurs étages plus bas, dans un cachot, un homme en noir était encore devant son chaudron malgré l'heure tardive. « Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ! Je sais que j'ai fait des choses pas jolies-jolies dans le passé mais je pensais avoir réglé ma dette en devant supporter tous les ans ces bandes de cornichons sans cervelle que sont les élèves ! Mais non, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas suffisant ! Si ce n'était pas deux serpentards qui étaient en cause, je les laisserais se débrouiller tous seuls. Mais non, il a fallu que Draco se fasse avoir ! Ce garçon est vraiment pathétique ! Vraiment n'import…. Evanesco… et encore loupé. Promis c'était la dernière fois que je leur apprenais cette potion de force. ». Et oui, Severus Snape était particulièrement énervé. Tout comme il l'était depuis un peu plus de vingt quatre heures. Devoir inventer un antidote à une potion qui n'aurait pas dû être ratée, à cette heure très avancée alors qu'un tas de copies n'attendaient que lui pour être corrigées, l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il y aurait quelques « Désolant » voire même « Troll » en plus dans ses corrections. Pas besoin de lire les parchemins, rien qu'avec le nom il devrait arriver à ne pas trop être éloigné de la vérité.

o0o

Il était sur un nuage. Sa brune dans ses bras, bien au chaud dans un lit moelleux. Il était riche, respecté de tous et personne n'osait le critiquer. Il allait bientôt avoir son héritier mâle afin de perpétrer son nom. C'était le bonheur absolu. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la coupe de champagne sur le chevet, la porta à ses lèvres quand ….

-Malfoy ! Réveille toi vite !

-Putain Davis, je faisais un rêve merveilleux alors fous moi la paix … avec un peu de chance je peux encore m'y replonger.

-Oui je sais, c'est le pied de s'imaginer avec une intelligence plus élevée que celle d'une huitre sur son rocher. Mais il faut que tu te réveilles !

-C'est bon je suis réveillé ! Là, c'est ok ! Arrête de me secouer et dis-moi ce qu'il y a qui mérite autant de blabla à cette heure de la nuit !

-J'avais oublié de te dire bonne nuit…. Alors … Bonne nuit la Fouine…

-Quoi ?

Draco, maintenant bien réveillé et complètement éberlué, regarda Tracey repasser derrière la cloison. Il finit par se retourner en grommelant sur la bêtise des filles stupides pour enfin réussir à se rendormir.

o0o

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Tracey se glissa hors de son lit, s'approcha du serpentard à pas de velours et en voyant l'air paisible du garçon, décida de jouer un peu plus avec lui. Dans un léger murmure soufflé dans son oreille, Tracey lui dit :

-Il y a une chose froide dans ma culotte.

Un grognement lui répondit alors qu'un sourire pervers s'étirait sur les lèvres du garçon. Il semblait parti dans un rêve plus qu'agréable quand après un petit sonorus, Tracey lui cria dans l'oreille :

-PANSY COUCHE AVEC RUSARD !

Draco sursauta violemment et s'asseyant rapidement sur son lit. Il loupa son coup et se retrouva assis par terre aux pieds de jeune fille explosée de rire.

-Trop bien d'avoir un Malfoy pour me cirer les pompes !

-Putain Davis, t'en as pas marre de me faire chier cette nuit ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Pansy ?

-Quelle histoire ?

-Davis !

-Pansy doit être au fond de son lit tranquille … avec un peu de chance elle est revenue à la raison et s'est trouvé une bonne bouillotte très masculine. Mais la connaissant comme je la connais ... elle est capable d'avoir sauté dans le lit de cet imbécile de Macmillan. Et franchement entre toi et ce Poufsouffle qui lui fait du gringue, je sais pas lequel est le pire. Enfin tu te fais les films que tu veux blondinette, mais moi je vais dormir … bonne nuit…

-Putain Davis, tu peux pas me balancer ça dans la figure et repartir te coucher comme si de rien n'était ! DAVIS ! JE TE HAIS !

-Moi aussi la Fouine, Moi aussi….

Et Tracey se cala bien au fond de son lit alors que Draco ruminait les informations qu'il venait d'avoir…. Et comme tout bon mâle que l'on réveille au milieu de la nuit, sa réflexion était passablement défectueuse. Il finit tout de même par se rendormir sur un sommeil très perturbé.

o0o

2 heures 30 du matin. Draco se relevait difficilement alors que d'un coup de baguette magique, son matelas était allé s'écraser contre le mur, lui avec. 3 heures 30. La fenêtre grande ouverte laissait passer une troupe de hiboux affamés qui trouvèrent leur bonheur en miam-hibou étalé sur le corps pâle du serpentard. 5 heures du matin. Une cascade d'eau glacée réveilla le garçon en sursaut. Celui-ci malgré les sorts de réchauffement, dût aller prendre une grande douche bien chaude afin de ne plus grelotter. 6 heures 30, alors qu'il tendait la main pour éteindre son réveil, Draco poussa un cri puissant. Ce même réveil qui le réveillait tous les matins à la même heure depuis des années venait de le mordre violemment.

o0o

Une heure plus tard, prenait place à la table des serpentards, une Tracey, fatiguée, des cernes bien visibles sous les yeux mais un fou rire au bord des lèvres et l'air radieux de quelqu'un pleinement satisfait de ses actes. A ses côtés, on trouvait un Draco éreinté par la nuit horrible qu'il venait de passer, des cernes violets et noirs, une peau légèrement translucide, un regard vitreux et les pommettes d'un rouge très écarlate. Celui-ci, à peine assis à sa place, laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, à deux centimètres de son bol de café. Pansy légèrement inquiète, s'approcha de lui et lui posa sa main sur le front.

-Mais tu as de la fièvre ! Comment t'as fait ton compte ?

-D'mande à D'vis.

-Tracey, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oh rien il a fait quelques rêves érotiques et a dû prendre une douche très froide pour se calmer. Enfin je suppose que c'est ça... Répondit Tracey avec un grand sourire genre si-tu-savais-comment-je-me-suis-bien-amusée.

Puis d'un coup Draco releva la tête et planta ses yeux emplis de colère dans ceux de sa petite amie.

-T'as passée la nuit où ?

-Dans mon lit, répondit Pansy très étonnée.

-Avec qui ?

-Mais avec personne ! C'est quoi ces questions ?

-Tu vas me faire croire que t'étais pas avec l'autre !

-L'autre ? Merlin Dray, sois plus précis parce que là tu désignes environ tout le monde à part toi, moi et Tracey …

-Parce qu'un plus il y en a eu d'autres ! Rusard, Macmillan et tous les autres !

Draco maintenant bien réveillé, mais encore pris dans les brumes de la fièvre, s'attaquait ouvertement à Pansy.

-Hein ?

-Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas ! Je sais bien que tu me trompes derrière mon dos ! Et puis Davis a confirmé !

-Bon, d'abord toi tu vas venir avec moi à l'infirmerie car tu délires mon pauvre vieux ! Tracey, dit-elle à son amie qui avait presque entièrement disparue sous la table. Je sais pas à quoi tu t'es amusée cette nuit mais maintenant je viendrais dormir avec lui toutes les nuits pour que tu ne recommences pas …. Et tu nous suis à l'infirmerie !

C'est ainsi que Draco passablement déconnecté de la réalité, soutenu par Pansy et suivi par Tracey qui trainait les pieds, arriva à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh le força à s'allonger sur le lit et à prendre plein de potions peu ragoutantes. Il fallut trois jours pour que le garçon soit guéri. Trois jours de torture pour Tracey qui ne pouvait même pas aller aux toilettes tranquillement sans dépasser la limite autorisée. Trois jours qu'elle vitupérait contre la fragilité de ces nouilles qui se prenaient pour des hommes et qui l'empêchaient de vivre correctement. Trois jours que dans les cachots, un antidote se faisait désirer tout en s'amusant à faire fondre le chaudron d'un certain maître des potions plus très maître de son humeur.

o0o

A peine sorti de l'infirmerie, Draco eut dans l'idée de rattraper ses cours de façon à ne pas prendre trop de retard. Et bien évidement, il décida de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, et exaspéra Tracey tant qu'il pouvait en commençant par les cours de potions. Il recommença quinze fois sa potion estimant qu'elle n'était pas jamais assez parfaite, puis il prit son temps pour noter les différentes étapes, les résultats etc…

-Bon Malfoy, t'as fini ?

-Non, la potion n'est pas bonne, ça doit être tes mauvaises ondes qui font interférence.

-Excuse stupide pour ne pas avouer que tu es qu'un gros nul !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours des meilleures notes que toi.

-Y a pas de mal, t'es le chouchou de Snapy. Il se sent un peu obligé de te sur-noter sinon tu passes pour un con.

-Au moins moi, il ne me fait pas de réflexions tous les quatre matins. Passe-moi l'aconit.

-J'suis pas ton elfe de maison. Tu te démerdes tout seul.

-Tant pis. Si tu ne m'aides pas, ça sera juste plus long.

Six heures plus tard, Tracey avait déclaré forfait et s'était endormie sur son pupitre. Un regard vengeur affiché très clairement, Draco fit avaler quelques goutes d'une potion spéciale à la jeune fille avant de commencer à sortir de la salle de classe. Ce fut une violente douleur qui la réveilla. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle jurait tant qu'elle put tout en trottinant pour rejoindre le blond qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée alors que la distance de sécurité avait été atteinte. D'un grand coup derrière la tête, elle lui indiqua son mécontentement. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur logement, ils découvrirent une Pansy endormie dans un fauteuil qui semblait avoir attendu quelques heures leur retour.

-Tu vois la Fouine, avec tes idioties, ta chérie va avoir mal au dos. Comment elle a fait pour rentrer là d'ailleurs. Tu lui as donné le mot de passe ?

-Ferme-la Davis. Tu me saoules.

-Et toi tu es débordant de rien du tout car tu n'es qu'un être sans profondeur !

-Merlin mais vous être désespérant de conneries mes pauvres amis, annonça d'une voix endormie la serpentarde.

-Pansy, mon cœur, tu es réveillée ?

-Non je suis somnambule. Bien sûre que je suis réveillée ! T'entends pas le merdier que vous mettez tous les deux ?

-Désolée, mais ton mec est une plaie…

-Tracey tu … mais … c'est quoi que tu as sur la tête ?

-Comment ça ?

Tracey passa alors une main sur son crâne et celle-ci cogna contre deux petites choses qui n'avaient pas leur place là. Elle se retourna vivement pour regarder dans le miroir. Elle entendit alors Draco ricaner et Pansy pousser une forte exclamation. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir en se découvrant deux petites cornes rouges dressées sur le haut de sa tête.

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Moi ? Mais rien voyons. Je suis en ange … c'est toi le démon.

-Malfoy ….

-Tracey, coupa alors Pansy. Je serais toi je passerais une main sur mes fesses … juste un conseil avant de t'asseoir…

Suivant ledit conseil, Tracey ferma violemment les yeux en sentant une queue entre ses doigts. Un regard en arrière à travers le miroir lui confirma qu'elle était maintenant pourvue d'une longue queue fourchue et toujours _rouge_.

-Malfoy ! Je vais rester comme ça combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'au milieu de la matinée demain. Mais je te trouverais presque charmante ainsi.

-Malfoy …

-Stop ça suffit ! Coupa à nouveau Pansy, il est presque 2 heures du matin et j'ai franchement envie de dormir alors Tracey, bonne nuit.

Elle finit par attraper Draco par la main et l'attira dans le lit afin d'enfin finir la nuit, alors que Tracey ruminait de ne plus pouvoir déranger le sommeil de son rival.

o0o

Dans son cachot, Severus souffla un bon coup. Il avait peut-être enfin réussi. La potion semblait être stabilisée. La couleur était un peu pâle mais ça ne devrait rien enlever à l'efficacité. Il était maintenant 3 heures du matin passées et il allait enfin pouvoir aller dormir. Mine de rien, depuis quelques jours, cette saleté d'antidote le forçait à ne faire que des petites nuits de deux - trois heures. Il était assez soulagé et surtout très fier d'avoir récupéré la connerie de ses élèves.

o0o

Il était vert. Certes c'était un Serpentard, mais il n'arborait pas les couleurs de sa maison par pur plaisir. Non. Il était vert car il n'avait pas pu annoncer aux deux inséparables qu'il avait un antidote à tester ce matin et que là il les voyait se chamailler comme des enfants en couche-culotte. Déjà ce matin cela avait été explosif. Il avait entendu parler d'une histoire de queue et de cornes qui avaient déclenché une guerre sans merci. Il hésita un instant à aller les séparer mais s'il voulait enfin en être débarrassé, il devait le faire. Severus se leva et se dirigea vers les deux adolescents en faisant tourbillonner sa robe noire autour de ses chevilles.

Même moment, dans le reste de la grande salle, l'ambiance était très animée. Draco et Pansy avait passé une nuit merveilleuse au grand dam de Tracey qui elle semblait en être sortie très écœurée. Du coup, alors que Daphné et Théo tentaient de faire comprendre à Blaise, et de façon très énergique, que si, le QI d'un véracrasse était bien plus élevé que celui d'Ombrage, alors que Seamus comptait fleurette à une Lavande sous le charme, alors que Ron et Dean dissertaient sur la meilleure technique de drague au monde, alors que Pansy manquait de vouloir se suicider à coup de figues fraiches à cause de l'incurable bêtise de ses deux amis, Tracey et Draco se disputaient encore et toujours.

-Poupée barbie.

-Fausse brune.

-Fils à papa.

-Escargot moisi sans domicile fixe.

-Face de limace transgénique.

-Scrout à pétard purulent.

-Strangulot lépreux.

Chaque insulte était ponctuée d'un peu de purée ou de petit suisse envoyé généreusement sur l'autre. Alors que Tracey avait finalement jeté le bol de sauce en travers de la table, que Draco avait esquivé en se baissant le plus possible et que personne ne faisait attention à tout ce foin, Severus qui venait de les atteindre se retrouva récolta la fameuse sauce en pleine figure. Un silence religieux accueillit l'action, attendant la réaction du professeur de potions tant craint. Et puis d'un coup, alors que Snape ouvrait la bouche pour engueuler comme il se doit les deux abrutis, Ron et Harry s'écroulèrent de rire sur la table.

-Ben je comprends mieux les cheveux gras !

-C'est un nouveau shampoing ?

-Mais non Ryry, c'est le soin spécial pour qu'ils re-graissent plus vite.

-Comme s'ils en avaient besoin !

-Une réputation ça se mérite et ça s'entretient tu sais !

-Un peu de beurre professeur pour parfaire votre masque trop nutritif ?

-50 points en moins pour gryffondor ! Chacun ! Malfoy, Davis, dans mon bureau tout de suite. J'ai une retenue et un antidote à vous donner.

Au mot antidote, les yeux de Tracey et Draco brillèrent comme si Severus leur avait proposé de boire de l'élixir d'elfe des fraisiers dans le Graal. Tout de suite ils se levèrent et suivirent presque en courant leur professeur de potions jusque dans les cachots sans même penser à la retenue. Oubliant volontairement de leur proposer de s'asseoir, Severus colla la fiole dans les mains de Tracey sous le regard narquois de Draco qui lui souffla un « les femmes d'abord ». Mais la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et avala une bonne gorgée … avant d'être prise d'un vertige. Severus la retint en l'attrapant vivement par le bras afin de la garder sur ses pieds. Sans même lui demander comment elle allait, il la fit reculer d'un peu plus de deux mètre cinquante deux et demi quand une plainte étouffée échappa aux deux adolescents. Loupé. La potion n'était pas bonne, il allait devoir recommencer à passer ses nuits dessus. Il vira les deux inséparables en oubliant la retenue et s'enferma dans son laboratoire pour avaler une potion calmante, se lancer un sort de nettoyage avant de repartir en cours.

o0o

Tracey et Draco étaient démoralisés. Ils avaient espéré pouvoir être enfin libres de leurs mouvements et c'était un coup dur. Ils regagnèrent leur chambre et leur lit respectif en baissant la tête et en trainant les pieds. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans les bras de leur moitié afin de se faire réconforter comme des petits enfants malheureux. Pansy déploya un grand instinct maternel et berça son homme tout en le cajolant. Blaise, lui, en bon représentant de la race masculine commença aussi à câliner Tracey mais très rapidement ils finirent sous les draps en tenue d'Adam et Eve. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas cours cette après midi là.

o0o

Deux autres jours passèrent de façon monotone pour tous. Même les insultes lassantes des deux ennemis n'étaient plus aussi virulentes qu'avant.

-Fausse blonde.

-Garçon manqué.

-Pauvre truffe.

-Banane.

-Poisson pourri.

-Pâté pour chien.

-C'est celui qui dit qui y est.

Bref on sentait bien qu'ils étaient au bout du rouleau. Il se passa encore une journée avant que Severus trouve un autre antidote susceptible de fonctionner. Il en était au cinquième et il avait déjà essuyé quatre échecs.

o0o

En ce samedi matin au petit déjeuner.

-Malfoy passe moi le beurre.

-Va le chercher toute seule.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort.

-Non.

-Putain mais casse toi alors !

-Deux mètres cinquante deux et demi.

-Pauvre con.

-Pétasse.

-Tafiole.

-Vieille sorcière décrépie

-Espèce de …

-Malfoy, Davis, suivez moi … et par Merlin faites-le en silence ! Vos disputes commencent à me lasser considérablement !

Les adolescents suivirent Severus avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort qui se dirige vers la potence. Sans un mot, Tracey avala la potion et sans plus de parole Draco se recula de façon à dépasser la limite autorisée. Deux mètres cinquante … deux mètres cinquante et un … deux mètres cinquante deux... deux mètres cinquante deux et demi… deux mètres cinquante trois … un grand pas en arrière, trois mètres onze... rien, pas de douleur. La potion avait fonctionnée ! Tracey poussa un grand cri et sauta sur Draco qui l'attrapa dans ses bras et ils dansèrent comme des couillons tout en sautant et en chantant des « on est libéré, on est libéré… ». Un claquement de langue les rappela sur terre et ils se tournèrent vers Severus tout en se lâchant et en se reculant vivement. Certainement qu'ils venaient de réaliser qu'ils venaient d'être parfaitement ridicules. Le professeur se pinçait d'ailleurs l'arête du nez. Après un « SORTEZ », Severus se dirigea vers ses appartements et en particulier vers son lit où il s'installa dans l'espoir d'y rester toute la journée.

o0o

Dans les couloirs qui les ramenaient vers leur future ex chambre commune, les deux jeunes ne se parlèrent presque pas. Enfin … parler …

-Davis, aucun mot sur ce qui vient de se passer.

-Malfoy, je suis pas assez stupide pour raconter ça aux autres.

-Tu es stupide, c'est pour ça que je te le dis.

-T'es qu'un con.

-Tu radotes. C'est l'âge qui veut ça.

-Et toi tu …..

Enfin bref restons en là car il était évident que quoi qu'il arrive, ces deux là ne pourront jamais s'entendre…

* * *

**Voilà, vous étiez prévenus ... **

**J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec le couple Draco/Pansy mais je trouvais que Tracey (à qui j'ai donné un sacré caractère dans ma saga Simplicité) était celle qui pourrait le mieux répondre à Draco dans le rôle d'ennemie... Mais c'est la seule fois où ce couple sera utilisé ^^**

**La deuxième partie arrivera ... quand elle arrivera ... je ne vous donne pas de date mais sachez qu'il y a du Jumeau rouquin dedans :)**


	10. Potions, enfer etc part2

Avec pas mal de retard, voici le deuxième volet des mésaventures, à base de potions, de Severus et des élèves. ça ne vole toujorus pas très haut, mais avec une bonne dose de Jumeaux Weasley, je pense que c'est digeste ^^

Dans cette partie là, vous trouverez une bonne douzaine de références à des films, squetchs, chansons ou autre... je ne vous les dis pas si jamais vous voulez les découvrir. C'était parti d'un défi (comme beaucoup de choses avec moi) que j'ai tenu à relever.

Je vais essayer de préparer le 3eme et dernier volet pour dimanche mais sans garantie. Ma fic principale me tiens beaucoup de temps, surtout maintenant que c'est la f in et que je dois pas me planter lol.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passent par ici :)

* * *

**Potions, enfer et damnation ! Et c'est encore lui qui va devoir se taper l'antidote…**

**Partie 2 : « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme. »**(A. Lavoisier)

Rien. Un blanc. Un vide… Un grand … un gros… un énorme moment de solitude. Personne n'osait parler. Tous avaient les yeux tels des soucoupes à thé ... tiens 17 heures arrivait c'est peut-être pour cela ? … non. Surtout pas dans ce lieu-ci. … Ahem, reprenons. Tous étaient figés, pâles et silencieux. Tous ? non ? Une personne irascible résistait encore et toujours à … je m'égare encore. Au milieu de ce grand bocal de poissons rouges, Severus Snape avait les yeux douloureusement fermés et se pinçait l'arête du nez. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion quand une toute petite voix s'éleva.

-C'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais quelqu'un peut faire quelque chose ?

Non. Cette journée n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée. Le cours avait bien commencé pourtant. Cette classe était relativement peu dissipée. A part les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient été mis ensembles par le hasard du tirage au sort, les autres binômes étaient à faibles potentiels problématiques. Severus s'était alors détendu légèrement. Un cours sans problème. C'est tellement rare qu'il avait l'impression d'être en vacances …. _« Et ben non ! Niet… Nada … Que dalle … Des prunes... Il avait fallu que cette idiote débaroule dans mon cours avec une missive importante de Dumbledore. Cette gourde n'a même pas été foutue de regarder où elle marchait ! Elle a réussi à se prendre les pieds dans un bout de filet du Diable trainant au sol et s'est rétamée la gueule dans le chaudron de la Paire Identique ! Je dois vraiment être maudit !_ » Et alors que Snape était en pleine conversation mentale au langage indigne de sa personne, d'autres voix s'élevèrent au milieu du silence des agneaux…. Euh … des élèves…

-Sale petite garce ! Je vais t'apprendre à marcher moi ! Je vais te faire descendre de tes talons haut et vite fait !

-Chérie. Elle y est déjà descendue de ses talons…

-Ils sont d'ailleurs là ses talons … et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont grands ! Comment elle fait pour marcher avec ça ?

-Elle a de l'entrainement.

-C'est surtout qu'en voulant être en hauteur, elle pense qu'ainsi on ne verra pas le trou qu'elle a au dessus de son crane, pouvant prouver qu'elle n'a pas l'once d'une cellule grise !

-Tu t'emportes encore mon sucre d'orge.

-Non mais t'as vu ce qu'elle a fait ?

-ELLE, elle est là et elle n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle comment si elle n'était pas là !

Et trois voix lui répondirent : Oh la ferme !

-Mais … mais … je proteste… ce n'est pas juste c'est …

-ça suffit maintenant ! Taisez-vous ! Towler, Jordan, vous vous occupez de Weasley et Weasley bis, ainsi que Johnson et Parkinson et vous me suivez à l'infirmerie. Les autres vous sortez.

Alors que les élèves sortaient toujours dans un silence de plomb, que Kenneth et Lee tentaient d'attraper leurs quatre camarades, Severus se laissa tomber avec toute la dignité qu'il lui était possible, dans son fauteuil. Il posa les coudes sur son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains. « _Comment un doxycide avorté peut donner ce résultat ? Et il va falloir que je trouve un antidote à ça en plus. J'aurais dû me cantonner à la fabrication des bonbons au citron pour Albus. Ça aurait été moins de soucis. Albus. J'avais oublié. Alors c'est quoi ce mot urgent ? … je vais le tuer ! Il me pourrit mon cours car dans les derniers essais il n'y a pas assez de citron dans ces satanés réglisses aromatisées ! JE VAIS LE ..._ »

-Professeur, on les a attrapés. Et on vous attendait pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Sorti brutalement de sa séance de torture imaginaire, Severus les regarda méchamment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux garçons qui se ratatinèrent sur place devant ce regard désintégrant. Puis il regarda dans leurs bras : deux lapins roux, un blaireau (étonnamment blond) et un chat noir ayant comme un arrière gout de bouledogue. Il poussa un soupir déchirant en se levant. Il déambula dans les couloirs suivi des griffons et des animaux, pour rejoindre l'antre pas du tout secrète de Poppy.

-Severus ? Mais que font ces animaux ici ? Je ne suis pas vétérinaire. Allez donc voir Hagrid.

-Ces animaux comme vous dites, sont Johnson, Parkinson et les jumeaux Weasley. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas les examiner, tant pis. Moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

Et il commença à faire demi-tour dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Le choc passé, Madame Pomfresh le retint et se mit à faire son travail sur les quatre victimes de la potion. Snape lui raconta les évènements pendant ce temps là afin qu'elle ait toutes les informations en main. Peu de temps après, Albus et Sirius arrivèrent sur les lieux en se retenant de pouffer comme des gamins. Severus renifla de manière très méprisante.

-Ils sont en bonne santé. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour eux, il leur faut un antidote.

-Severus, mon ami, vous voilà bien occupé pour quelques temps. Vous ne pourrez donc pas vous occuper de ma commande de sucreries. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore un peu de stock.

-Albus, ne me forcez pas à vous répondre ou je risque d'être plus que désagréable

Une petite voix venant d'un des animaux : ça ne vous changera pas de d'habitude.

-Weasley, si vous ne voulez pas que je me serve de votre pelage pour nettoyer mes chaudrons, je vous conseille de vous taire.

Les quatre bestioles bien enfermées dans une cage … pour pas qu'elles fuient partout dans l'école, Albus annonça tout gaiment que pour plus de facilités pour l'antidote, tout ce beau monde à quatre pattes logerait avec le professeur de potions. Celui-ci manqua de faire une crise cardiaque et jura mentalement qu'il lui ferait payer ça avec quelconque poison dans la prochaine fournée de réglisses. Les lapins piaillèrent comme des pintades. Le blaireau eut un regard sadique qui ne valait rien de bon et le chat noir… se mit à chouiner sur son sort de victime existentielle.

o0o

Trois heures…. C'était le temps qu'il avait passé devant son chaudron. C'était le temps qu'il avait passé à faire des potions pour leur lancer un evanesco dès qu'elles partaient en cacahouète. C'était le temps qu'il aurait aimé passer à se frapper la tête contre le mur de son labo. C'était aussi le temps qu'il avait passé à maudire tout le monde et même plus. C'était surtout le temps que les lapins Weasley avaient passé à tchatcher tout en commentant joyeusement tous ses faits et gestes, le tout à l'aide de moitiés de phrases que l'autre finissait. Evidement il entendait régulièrement les soupirs exaspérés de Johnson à chaque nouvelle tentative. Sans oublier les sanglots de Parkinson qui se lamentait de devoir faire ses besoins en commun dans un coin de la cage. Trois heures… cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il commençait à regretter de ne pas être resté au service du Lord Noir … au moins les tortures physiques sont plus supportables. Complètement exaspéré, Severus finit par attraper la cage un peu brusquement et la transporter sur une table dans sa salle de cours …. Loin de son laboratoire… Trois heures … c'était le temps limite où sa patience pouvait être éprouvée avant qu'il ne craque définitivement.

-Et si j'entends le moindre son agaçant, je vous dissèque et je me sers de vos abatis pour de futures potions ! Comme ça, réglé le problème de fourrure.

Dans un tourbillon de robes noires, et surtout en claquant la porte, Severus repartit dans son laboratoire en priant Salazar, Merlin et même James Potter de ne plus être déranger avant d'avoir trouvé cet antidote.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle de cours…

Fred : je crois qu'il est fâché.

George : il est toujours fâché.

Fred : oui mais là il l'est plus.

George : plus que quand on a mis du poil à gratter dans son caleçon ?

Fred : mmm, ça mérite réflexion avec délibération du jury. Mais je pense que…

Angelina : Ne pense pas trop sinon tu vas nous faire une embolie cérébrale. Quoique pour ça faudrait déjà avoir un cerveau.

Fred : hey ! T'es pas gentille Angie ! Il est toujours là mon cerveau !

Angelina : ben on se demanderait où il est, car entre tes oreilles il n'y a que le vide intersidéral.

Fred : normal, le mien est plus bas.

Angelina : je me disais bien aussi.

George : Angie, mon petit blaireau blond, tu es bien cassante. Tu veux un câlin ? Viens voir comme je suis tout doux.

Angelina : un câlin avec Fred et l'autre dans les parages ? T'as de ces idées toi !

Pansy : tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'autre ?

Angelina : oui, qu'elle n'est qu'une pauvre ….mmm

George lui ayant enfoncé sa patte dans la bouche : je crois qu'on a saisi le sens. Ne vous battez pas les filles, la cage n'est pas assez grande pour un combat de boue.

Fred : quoique si on se décale bien sur ce coté et qu'on renverse la gamelle d'eau ….

Pansy : n'y pense même pas ! Oh mon dieu, je suis enfermée dans une cage avec deux obsédés et une folle. Mon brushing va être tout loupé et ma manucure bonne à refaire et …

Fred soudain inquiet : George ? Mon frère, tu ne devrais pas laisser ta patte dans sa gueule… je crois que les blaireaux ça mangent les lapins.

George : hein ? Tu ne vas pas nous manger ? Hein Angie, tu ne vas pas nous manger ?

Angelina : mais non. Et puis les blaireaux ne mangent que les petits lapins. Vous êtes trop gros.

Fred : on n'est pas gros ! En plus regarde, toi tu fais dans les … vingt kilos ? Alors que nous on fait quoi ? 3 Kilos … peut-être 4… Chacun … on est tout petit à côté de toi.

Angelina : alors si vous êtes si petits que ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre ce soir pour dîner. Vous ferez l'affaire.

George : je veux bien me faire croquer mais pas manger ! Et puis moi je suis pas petit. Avec ce que j'ai mangé ce matin j'arrive facile à 4,5 kg ! Si ce n'est 4,6. C'est gros pour un lapin.

Fred : et puis à nous deux on approche des 9 kg. Ce n'est pas négligeable.

George : sans compter qu'on n'est pas mangeable.

Fred : ça c'est sûr. Avec tous les essais qu'on a faits sur nous-mêmes, on est un peu empoisonnés.

George : tout à fait d'accord mon cher.

Pansy : mais vous ne pouvez pas vous taire un peu. Mes pauvres petites oreilles toutes fragiles n'en peuvent plus de vous entendre jacasser de la sorte !

Angelina : George, tu veux bien me rendre service ?

George : oui mon amour.

Angelina : empêche la gosse de continuer ou ce soir ce sera de la pâtée de chat au repas ! Comment elle peut être aussi chiante à son âge ?

Le soir venu, Severus leur apporta, avec un air goguenard, quelques fanes de carottes et des arrêtes de poissons. En voyant ça Angelina s'insurgea contre le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à manger. Encore il y aurait eu les carottes avec les fanes … mais non ! Il avait bien fait exprès de ne leur mettre que les restes. Elle s'époumona en promettant de manger le chat et les lapins si elle n'avait pas quelques tubercules, insectes ou champignons. Finalement lassé de l'entendre lui casser les oreilles malgré la distance qui séparait les deux salles, le maitre des potions lui apporta quelques morceaux d'eumycète. Ces champignons avaient malgré tout un air étrange. Mais la faim justifiant les moyens, notre joli blaireau blond les mangea avec appétit.

o0o

La nuit était maintenant tombée. Les deux lapins roux s'amusaient à compter le nombre de sauts qu'ils étaient capables d'effectuer en un temps record. Et des sauts ils en faisaient de toutes sortes : saut d'obstacle par-dessus la gamelle, saut en hauteur en essayant de se pendre par les dents au haut de la cage, saut en longueur avec dérapage dans la litière, saut d'Angelina qui commençait à en avoir marre de se faire prendre pour un mouton, saut de la peur quand Pansy sortait les griffes pour les déchiqueter en morceaux.

Quand les deux jumeaux ne l'approchaient plus, Angelina tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le loquet afin de sortir de cette cage. Celle-ci avait beau être grande, elle préférait son lit à cette sciure. Sans compter que la compagnie du chat canin qui parlait continuellement de tout le soin qu'elle allait devoir apporter à sa noble personne, lui portait sur les nerfs.

Pansy : c'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être là, dans cette saleté, entourée de ces paysans. Mais regardez mes ongles, ils sont tous abimés, ils s'écaillent et pourtant je les ai à peine utilisés. Et puis il va me falloir un bon lavage d'estomac car ce poisson était tout juste frais. Et mes beaux cheveux. Passage obligatoire chez le coiffeur. Sans compter…

Angelina en s'énervant : bon c'est bon, t'as fini d'énumérer toutes ces bêtises ? Tu comptes ouvrir un salon de beauté là tout de suite maintenant ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? Une thèse ?

George en leur sautant autour : une prothèse ?

Fred suivant son frère : une foutaise ?

Angelina avec un regard noir : que tu te taises ?

George et Fred admiratifs : balaise !

Finalement Pansy repartit dans un petit coin de la cage pour se lécher un maximum tout en crachant des touffes de poils. George et Fred continuaient de s'agiter de tous les côtés pendant que l'ex-black et nouvellement blonde s'installait dans un autre coin, pestant contre ce sale bouledogue qui était vraiment un cauchemar ambulant.

o0o

Il était très tard dans la nuit ou tôt dans le matin. Elle était bien, dans cette brume, ce nuage où tout était beau, tout était gentil… un vrai pays plein de bisounours. Elle était d'ailleurs à l'ombre d'un grand chêne pour se protéger du soleil chaud de l'été. Les oiseaux chantaient, la citronnade était fraiche et pétillante. Et elle s'adonnait à la meilleure des occupations au monde…. Elle était en train de boxer, frapper, donner des coups de pieds, étouffer de ses bras, mordre, secouer des tas de Pansy Parkinson muettes qui n'étaient là que pour son bon plaisir. Elle était réellement au paradis. Mais alors pourquoi le sol tanguait autant. Il y avait des tremblements de terre dans cet éden ? Tiens mais quelle était cette voix qui l'appelait.

« Angie »

Et cette pelouse qui bougeait toute seule….

« Angie »

Un poids sur l'estomac lui donna la nausée. Qu'avait-elle bien pu manger de si mauvais…

« Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie »

Oui c'était son nom mais qu'on arrête de le dire car c'était franchement désagréable.

« Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie »

Bon, pas le choix, il allait falloir qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle quitte ce doux monde de plaisance.

« Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie »

-gmfquoiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

-Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie

-L'est quelle heure ?

-Il est 4 heures mais Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie

-4 heures ? Et t'es obligé de me sauter sur le ventre et me réveiller pour me dire ça ?

-Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie

-QUOIIIIIII ?

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime

-Putain mais George dégage !

-Mais Angie, je t'aime !

-Et moi à 4 heures du mat je n'aime personne ! Je dors !

-Angie, Angie, Angie, Angie

-George, je vais me fâcher !

-Même si je te dis qu'on a ouvert la porte de la cage ?

- …

-Alors d'un coup ça t'intéresse ?

-mmmoui… vous l'avez vraiment ouverte ? Comment ?

-Secret Weasley… mais maintenant qu'on l'a ouverte… tu m'aimes ?

-George tu me gonfles…. Mais oui je t'aime…

-Malgré l'heure ?

-Ben oui. Il n'est plus 4 heures, il est 4 heures et une minute…

Fred : bon maintenant que ça c'est fait … je vous préviens, moi je ne me charge pas de réveiller le chat….

George : moi j'ai réveillé ma moitié, je ne réveille pas l'autre.

Angelina : bon ben je propose qu'on la laisse là … ou alors … les chats ça n'aiment pas l'eau n'est-ce pas ….

Et associant le geste à la parole, Angelina attrapa la gamelle d'eau que le professeur avait eu la bonté de remplir et la versa sur Pansy. Celle-ci se réveilla en hurlant qu'on tentait de l'assassiner dans son sommeil avant de découvrir les trois autres animaux bidonnés de rire. Elle leur fit les gros yeux tous noirs … mais déjà qu'en temps normal elle ne leur faisait aucun effet, là, sa version chat mouillé ne les avait qu'un peu plus fait rire. Finalement quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils l'avaient réveillée pour se faire la belle de la cage, elle ne leur en tint plus rigueur.

Les lapins sortirent les premiers. Après tout c'est eux qui avaient ouvert la porte. Puis vint le tour du chat, qui sauta gracieusement au sol. Et enfin le blaireau qui, après maintes tentatives d'atterrissage en douceur, se ramassa sur son arrière train faisant ricaner le félin. Ils avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la salle de cours avant d'être arrêtés par la porte.

Pansy : ça valait vachement le coup de sortir de la cage… maintenant on est toujours prisonniers… sauf que la prison est plus grande.

Angelina exaspérée : et c'est moi qu'on transforme en blonde … t'es un chat, pauv' cruche, t'as qu'à sauter sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Non mais quel naze ce chat !

Vexée, Pansy ne dit plus rien mais ouvrit quand même la porte. Là cela devint plus difficile. Parce que les longs couloirs sombres des cachots la journée … c'était marrant, mystérieux et tout ce qu'on veut…. Les mêmes, la nuit, quand on ne fait pas plus de 30 cm de haut …. Là ça se corsait.

George : ça vient de moi où il fait sombre ?

Fred : si ça vient de toi ça vient aussi de moi.

George : alors ça vient de nous.

Angelina avec un soupir : pitié ! Vous êtes lourds.

George : non pas plus de 9 kg…

Fred : et encore à deux….

Angelina : donc je peux vous manger ?

George et Fred : t'as raison, on est lourds.

Pansy : bon vous venez ou vous attendez le déluge ?

George : on avance, mais dans le noir ce n'est pas facile de savoir où on va.

Fred : c'était ma patte, George.

George : ce n'était pas moi, Fred.

Fred : alors c'était qui ?

Angelina : désolée Fred, j'ai dû te marcher sur la patte … maintenant avance.

Fred : oui mais je n'y vois toujours rien.

George : faudrait qu'on pense à inventer des lunettes pour voir la nuit.

Fred : pour voir dans le noir même s'il ne fait pas nuit.

George : tu as raison c'est mieux comme ça.

Angelina : les garçons, vous vous égarez encore une fois…

George : oui mais c'est parce qu'on y voit rien.

Pansy : moi je m'en fous parce que je suis nyctalope.

Angelina mauvaise : ouais je savais bien que t'étais une sal…

George lui collant sa patte dans la bouche : Pas de grossièreté Mamour. Ça ne te va pas du tout au teint.

Angie : ff ffeux ffraiment que ffe tffe ffange a ffatte ffou ffoi ? (traduction : « tu veux vraiment que je te mange la patte ou quoi ? »)

George retirant vite sa patte : euh non…. Je sais qu'elle porte chance mais vu notre situation je préfère la garder un peu plus longtemps. Je risque d'en avoir besoin.

Fred : vu que le minou sait voir la nuit parce qu'elle est une … enfin qu'elle est nyctalope, elle n'a qu'à avancer tout en parlant et nous on suit sa voix.

Angelina en grognant : tant qu'elle nous ramène devant la grosse dame, je suis prête à endurer son babillage.

Pansy : alors faut être gentil avec moi. Parce que sinon moi je vous abandonne là et vous ne pourrez plus rien y …

George, Fred et Angelina : Avance !

Pansy avançant en bougonnant : ouais, ouais, j'avance, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour être gentil alors… non mais déjà moi je rends service au directeur et je me retrouve dans la peau d'un chat... ensuite je …

Fred en murmurant : si déjà elle savait marcher, elle ne nous aurait pas mis dans ce pétrin.

George : oui mais que veux-tu, ce n'est pas comme si on parlait de quelqu'un de super intelligent non plus. Et je dis pas ça pour son âge car Ginny est bien plus futée qu'elle alors qu'elle a un an de moins.

Angelina : ravie que vous l'admettiez. Heureusement que c'est pour la bonne cause sinon je l'aurais étranglée avec sa Préciiiiieuse queue ... je sens que je vais faire un chaticide…

George : vous croyez que Snape a réussi à avancer sur l'antidote du Doxycide raté ?

Angelina : je l'espère. Pas que ça me gêne, mais si je reste un blaireau plus longtemps je risque de ne pas me contrôler et manger plein de bonnes choses peu dignes de moi….

George et Fred : on n'est pas comestibles !

Angelina avec un soupir : je sais…

Pansy : ben alors, vous trainassez là !

Fred : non c'est Angie qui a du mal à trainer ses kilos dans les escaliers.

Angelina : sans compter que je me traine quelques boulets en prime !

George : tu ne parles pas de moi, là, mon canari en sucre ?

Angelina en se léchant les babines: appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je laisse mon instinct parler pour moi…

Les quatre animaux étaient donc dans les couloirs, direction les quartiers des Gryffondors. Pansy n'avait même pas pensé à protester quoique ce soit comme quoi elle voulait revenir à Serpentard. Elle était quand même en minorité et avec ses deux ans de moins, cela créait un certain désavantage. Ils avançaient tout doucement car monter les escaliers sans les voir n'était pas chose aisée.

o0o

Au bout de deux longues et pénibles heures, le quatuor était bien plus silencieux. Ils étaient dans les étages et la clarté de la lune filtrant au travers des hautes fenêtres, leur permettait d'avancer sans que le chat miaule. Ils avaient dû faire de nombreuses pauses, car les coussinets du chat lui faisaient mal, que les petites pattes des lapins ne suivaient plus la cadence et parce qu'un blaireau n'est pas fait pour monter autant escaliers ! Tant et si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils s'effondrèrent au sol.

George : plus jamais je ne fais ce chemin à pattes. C'est épuisant.

Fred : Pense qu'on y est presque.

George : ben moi je reste sur le tapis devant la cheminée alors. Parce que je ne monte plus une seule marche … même pour aller au dortoir.

Fred : je prends le côté droit du tapis.

George : et moi le gauche.

Pansy : si ça gêne personne, je veux bien prendre le fauteuil. Je ne me sens pas de devoir aller plus loin.

Angelina reprenant son souffle : j'occupe la terre du milieu.

George : on va te tenir chaud comme ça Angie.

Angie : tu parles, t'as vu ta taille ?

George : j'suis un grand lapin pour mon âge.

Pansy : c'est quoi le mot de passe de votre salle commune ?

Fred : « citronnelle »

Pansy : et elle est où la dame du mot de passe ?

Angelina : oh Merlin, je vous parie qu'elle est partie dormir chez son amie Violette.

Fred apeuré : parle pas de malheur ! Je veux rentrer moi !

George : je veux mon tapis bien chaud !

Pansy : moiouuuu aussi …

Fred haussant le sourcil … enfin autant qu'un lapin puisse le faire : toi tu commences à trop rentrer dans ton nouveau corps.

Angelina : et moi j'ai faim.

George : non t'as pas faim. Bon elle est où la grosse dame !

Après avoir appelé, appelé, la grosse dame pour qu'elle revienne et après avoir pleuré, pleuré tant ils avaient de la peine… et qu'ils étaient fatigués aussi… les animaux s'étaient finalement couchés contre le mur attendant qu'une âme charitable vienne leur ouvrir. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps. Il était tout juste 7 heures quand une voix les réveilla.

-J'aimerais que l'on m'explique pourquoi quatre animaux qui auraient dû passer la nuit dans une cage dans ma salle de cours, se retrouvent couchés par terre dans le couloir devant les locaux rouge et or.

Angelina : parce qu'on voulait retrouver notre confort.

Severus en raillant : c'est sûr que la pierre et les courants d'air sont plus agréables que la cage avec litière.

George : c'était la promenade digestive.

Fred : parce que les fanes des carottes étaient un peu lourdes à digérer.

Pansy : ils m'ont obligé à les suivre. Moi je ne voulais pas !

Angelina : t'as raison, on t'a mis un couteau sous la gorge et on a menacé de te saigner comme un cochon !

George : Mamour, tu t'emportes encore.

Angelina : elle me tape sur le système cette chatte !

Severus : taisez-vous donc un peu !

Angelina vraiment de mauvaise humeur : oh mais la ferme vous aussi ! C'était la nuit la plus horrible de ma courte vie alors ne venez pas la ramener !

Severus : langage ! Et vous me devez le respect !

Angelina : collez vous le où je pense votre respect !

Fred : Il a raison Angie. Il n'a d'ailleurs que du respect pour nous. Et ce respect est tout à fait respectable.

George : Il faut que nous respectassions ce respectable respect…

Severus fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arête du nez : par Salazar, mais taisez-vous donc un peu !

Pansy : et j'ai dû endurer tout ça toute la nuit. C'est horrible, un cauchemar, un...

Angelina lui donnant un coup de queue puissant qui la décalqua contre le mur : depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça !

George : 1 – 0 pour le blaireau ! T'es la meilleure mon petit n'éléphant violet !

Fred : ça c'est parce que Parkinson n'a pas mis sa culotte de mithril, sinon le coup aurait été amorti.

Severus sortant une gamelle et une fiole de sa poche : ça c'est l'antidote. Vous le buvez, vous le jetez, vous en faites ce que vous voulez mais vous me fichez la paix pour le reste de la journée au moins !

Il versa la potion dans la gamelle et partit presque en courant. Les quatre animaux se jetèrent sur la potion et attendirent patiemment qu'elle fasse effet. Dix minutes plus tard, Fred, George et Angelina étaient enfin dans le quartier gryffondor et se dirigeaient vers leur lit en lançant un regard dissuasif à tous ceux qui voudraient avoir de croustillants détails sur leur journée et nuit passée. Pansy, elle, était repartie vers sa propre maison avec dans l'idée de passer sa journée dans la salle de bain.

o0o

Dans les cachots, un homme en noir avalait sa cinquième tasse de café et sa deuxième potion de Pepper-up quand un petit message arriva par la cheminée. Un puissant rugissement retentit dans toute l'école quand Severus eut lu la fameuse petite note. « Severus, mon ami, il me faudrait double ration de réglisse au citron pour ma soirée poker avec Sirius ce soir et un bon sachet de berlingots citron vert. Bonne journée. Albus Dumbledore »


	11. Potions, enfer etc part3

Bon, voici enfin la 3eme partie de cette histoire. On garde Severus et ses potions et on change encore les personnages principaux. Cette fois, on retrouve Draco mais Pansy n'est plus sa petite amie. Voldemort n'est plus et Albus (qui n'est pas mort car comme je l'ai signalé avant la partie 1, cela ne suit pas forcément l'histoire principale du livre) a demandé à la promotion du Trio d'or de refaire une septième année... mais entre temps, il y a eu évènement supplémentaire (que vous allez découvrir) qui va mettre de l'ambiance. Bonne lecture et à Dimanche après midi pour le début du pire du pire que j'ai pu écrire :).

* * *

**Potions, enfer et damnation ! Et c'est encore lui qui va devoir se taper l'antidote…**

* * *

**Partie 3 : La durée d'une minute dépend toujours de quel côté de la porte des toilettes vous vous trouvez.**

Attentif derrière son bureau, Severus Snape angoissait. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, il angoissait. Devant le Lord noir, il s'était agenouillé mais il n'était pas apeuré. Quand Potter sénior l'avait envoyé devant un loup garou à la pleine lune, il avait été choqué mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Quand il était revenu du côté de la lumière et qu'il s'était mis plus bas que terre devant Albus, il avait craint la réaction du vieil homme mais aucune peur pour lui. Mais là, depuis le tirage au sort des équipes pour ce nouveau cours de potion, il angoissait de façon affolante. Seule sa dignité l'empêchait de se ronger les ongles. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Mais parce que là, juste sous son grand nez crochu… oui il n'était pas assez fou pour les laisser s'installer au font de la salle… donc juste là devant lui, Ron Weasley et Tracey Davis partageaient le même chaudron. Déjà à l'état normal des choses, ce couple n'était que violence. Mais là, avec la jeune fille enceinte jusqu'aux dents, les hormones en folie, l'accouchement prévu d'ici quinze jours, ses jumeaux qui prenaient ses organes internes pour des punching-ball et la fatigue chronique d'une grossesse, Tracey était une fiole de nitroglycérine …. On la remue un peu et elle explose …. Une vraie bombe à l'état pur. Severus se demandait encore pourquoi aucun des médicomages qu'elle avait vu ne l'avait clouée au lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette bas…. Définitivement des incompétents.

Tout comme Albus et son assistant, Sirius Black, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à ce vieux débris de faire revenir cette promotion là pour une nouvelle année afin de remplacer la 7ème qui avait été perturbée par la guerre contre sa sombre et ténébreuse seigneurie ? Et en prime il les avait rappeler à la fin de l'été pour les obliger à venir passer leur ASPIC dans de meuilleures conditions. Et mine de rien, les gamins avaient déjà en tête de rentrer dans la vie d'adulte dès Septembre et ne mettaient absolument pas du leur pour aider au bon fonctionnement de l'année. En étant honnête, Severus dirait qu'il avait subi le plus difficile et qu'il ne restait que peu de temps à tirer étant donné qu'il ne restait que deux mois avant que cette bande de cornichons là de disparaisse de sa vue et il l'espérait… de sa vie. Le problème étant que ce cher Draco Malfoy avait réussi à engrosser sa nouvelle femme dès la nuit de noce lors du début l'été passé et que personne à part le professeur de potions, n'avait trouvé le retour de Davis, enfin de Madame Malfoy, incongru vu son état. Maudit sang-pur qui semblait vouloir se reproduire plus vite qu'un Weasley !

Aujourd'hui, la potion étudiée était une potion de coloration capillaire. Etonnante potion pour un cours, mais une potion imposée par cette chère Dolorès Ombrage lors de la révision du programme d'étude des élèves de Poudlard. Cet horrible crapaud avait réussi à se tirer d'affaire en minaudant qu'elle avait été entrainée contre son grè dans des affaires louches et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se racheter que de leur faire faire n'importe quoi. Et Albus ne disait rien trop content de se divertir en regardant tout ça. Maudit vieux crouton !

Donc, cette potion n'était pas forcément une potion difficile à effectuer, mais vu l'équipe de choc, ça pourrait prendre une tournure plus que dramatique. Pour l'instant tout semblait vouloir se passer calmement. Il y avait bien quelques « vache à lait » ou « connard » qui fusaient toutes les 63 secondes et demi, mais rien de bien méchant. Discrètement Severus regarda l'heure. Plus que cinq minutes et le cours serait fini. Plus que cinq minutes et il pourrait souffler tranquillement avec un bon verre de whisky pur feu comme compagnie. Plus que cinq minutes et ….

-Non mais quel con ! Pourquoi tu as mis de la bave de veracrasse ? C'était des pattes d'araignée pilées qu'il fallait ajouter ! Weasley t'es qu'un …

-Finis ta phrase et je te fais avaler tout le chaudron ! Avec un peu de chance ça nous débarrassera de toi !

Et bien non… il n'aurait pas droit à ces cinq minutes de repos …. Et en plus voilà les éléments extérieurs qui s'y mettaient.

-Approche toi de ma femme, le miteux, et je te casse la gueule.

-Malfoy je te conseille de rester loin de Ron sinon tu auras aussi affaire à moi !

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Granger. Retourne à tes pénates.

Et voilà, les baguettes étaient de sortie, les sorts commencèrent à fuser, les chaudrons se reversèrent et les différentes substances se mélangèrent dans un léger nuage de fumée. Les élèves étaient partagés en deux groupes, ceux qui préféraient protéger leurs fesses et ceux qui avaient décidé de faire partie de la lutte…

-SUFFIT ! Vous me ferez tous cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur cette potion et ses effets. Malfoy, Granger, Weasley et Davis, je veux vous voir ici ce soir pour votre retenue et préparez vous à nettoyer vos dégâts et plus encore !

-Professeur, Tracey ne peut pas faire ce genre de retenue, dans son état ce n'est pas possible.

-Parkinson, si vous ne voulez pas faire partir du lot, je vous conseille de vous taire. Davis, vu que vous ne pourrez pas récurer cette salle de part votre état avancé de grossesse, je vous donnerais une potion à réaliser et dans votre intérêt je vous conseille de la réussir.

Et avant même que des protestations ne s'élèvent, Severus les mit tous à la porte. Alors que tous les élèves sortaient de la salle, il s'assit lourdement sur son siège. « _Bon ça aurait pu être pire. Maintenant je vais juste avoir à les surveiller en retenue. Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres, pourquoi je les ai pris en retenue collective ?_ »

o0o

Après le repas du soir, les quatre élèves attendaient dans une ambiance tendue devant la salle de potions. Tracey semblait un peu plus pâle qu'à l'origine et cela semblait inquiéter Draco. Ron ne semblait pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Son teint était un peu verdâtre et il avoua à Hermione qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas du reprendre de la tarte aux champignons et aux courgettes pour la troisième fois. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec laissant apparaître un maitre des potions plus noir que jamais.

Deux heures venaient de passer, trois des élèves étaient en train de frotter le sol, les murs ou les chaudrons alors que la quatrième venait de recommencer pour la quatrième fois sa potion de confusion. Le professeur les surveillait d'un œil très attentif malgré le calme qui régnait dans les cachots. Même pas une petite insulte. Et pourtant les deux explosifs étaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre à sa droite. Un bruit de verre se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Il regarda pour voir l'héritier Malfoy en arrêt devant un tas de fioles brisées qu'il venait semble-t-il de faire tomber. Severus se pinça l'arête du nez tout en se levant pour faire disparaître les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. Mais il le regretta très vite.

-Putain de potion de mes deux ! Je l'ai encore foirée !

-T'es qu'une nullâsse la grosse.

-Ferme-la, la larve !

Le temps que Severus se retourne vers eux, Tracey s'était levée en renversant son chaudron, une chaise dans ses mains prête à frapper Ron qui glissa en reculant et se retrouva les fesses dans la potion ratée. Il allait leur dire franchement sa façon de penser quand la potion au sol se mit à crépiter dans leurs pieds. Les cinq personnes présentes regardèrent ahuris ce qui se passait. Le professeur se reprit rapidement et demanda abruptement à Ron :

-Weasley, avez-vous nettoyé le sol à l'endroit où miss Davis et vous-même vous vous trouvez ?

-Non, j'avais pas envie de perdre deux heures, le temps de faire le tour de son gros ventre.

Severus ne tint pas compte de l'insulte que la jeune fille lâcha en réponse et se concentra sur la réaction au sol qui prenait de l'ampleur.

-Weasley, levez vous et allez vous changer rapidement. Malfoy, faites sortir votre copine … votre femme et surveillez bien ses réactions, Granger …

-Ses réactions ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que…

-Stop ! La potion fait réaction avec celle qui est tombée cet après midi. Je ne sais pas quelles pourraient être les conséquences et c'est pour cela que je vous demande de bien la surveiller.

-Et pourquoi on ne doit pas surveiller Ron aussi ? Après tout lui il est entré en contact direct avec le produit ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Je vous pensais intelligente, Granger, Weasley n'est pas enceinte jusqu'aux amygdales lui ! Comme j'allais le dire, allez prévenir l'infirmière qu'elle va avoir deux patients supplémentaires et que je cherche quel final il peut y avoir en mélangeant ces deux potions ratées !

-Oui professeur, rougit-elle faisant ricaner Draco qui sortait de la salle avec Tracey, je fais ça tout de suite professeur.

Une fois seul et un evanesco plus tard, Severus soupira sur son verre de whisky qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de boire ce soir … il avait à étudier à la place…. Afin de prévoir le pire qu'il espérait pouvoir éviter. Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'est qu'à l'infirmerie, l'ambiance était plus que moyenne. Tracey était nauséeuse et couchée dans un lit aux côtés de Draco. Le blondinet jouait les garde-malades tout en étant très inquiet. Ron passait son temps entre son lit et la cuvette des toilettes en pestant contre la cuisine empoisonnée des elfes de maison. Hermione était assise sur son lit et l'aidait comme elle pouvait.

Installés sur un autre lit Blaise et Théo faisaient des pronostiques en grignotant des patacitrouilles. Tracey allait-elle poser ses mômes sur la cape de haute couture de Draco ? Ron allait-il vomir sur les genoux d'Hermione ? Qui serait remis sur pieds le plus vite ?

Bien calé sur une chaise qu'il avait transformée en fauteuil, Harry était en train de bisouiller Ginny, assise sur ses genoux, certifiant, entre deux aspirations goulues, qui si, il était venu pour soutenir son ami et non, il ne se foutait pas de son état.

La nuit fut courte, mais au matin quand Tracey ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas pour tomber sur le visage de Draco comme elle l'avait prévu, mais de se retrouver nez à nez avec Hermione qui dormait en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Putain Granger ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Elle avait réussi à réveiller les autres endormis en sursaut mais d'un coup, se figea complètement interpelée… « j'ai dû prendre sacrément froid pour avoir une telle voix… »

-Mais rien de spécial Ronny chéri, ronronna Hermione en se recollant contre Tracey.

-Comment ça Ronny chéri ? Mais prends des lunettes Granger !

-Olala, la potion a dû te faire perdre la mémoire… Ron, tu sais bien qu'on sort ensemble depuis déjà quelques semaines…

-Mais j'en ai rien à taper ! Je suis pas _Ron _moi !

-La Belette, t'as un souci d'identité maintenant ? Ricana Théo qui avait passé la nuit dans le lit à droite de celui de Draco.

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre de parle, un cri perça les oreilles de tous. Un cri provenant du lit de Draco. Draco qui grimaça en se bouchant les oreilles en ce demandant ce que sa moitié avait à crier ainsi de si bon matin… Moitié qui fixait avec des yeux écarquillés Ron tout en le montrant du doigt.

-Tracey mon cœur, je sais que tu ne peux pas le voir, mais de là à être horrifiée ainsi, il y a une marge…

-Malfoy dégage tes sales pattes de moi ! Davis t'as fait quoi encore ?

-J'ai rien fait pauv'tache !

-Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi on est comme ça ?

-Ferme-la, tu me gaves déjà de si bonne heure !

-Merlin vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? Demanda Blaise éberluée

-Non mais pour un réveil en fanfare, c'est un sacré réveil en fanfare … répliqua Théo réjoui.

-Ronny Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis moi, que je puisse t'aider…

-Putain Granger ! Mais ta Belette Chérie est là bas dans le lit de mon mec, en train de se faire … câliner *Grimace* par mon mec … putain Dray arrête de le caresser je vais vomir !

Tous les présents dans la pièce les regardèrent successivement, complètement éberlués alors que Tracey et Ron se regardaient méchamment et prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Après explications, chacun comprit que les deux ennemis avaient fait un transfert de corps ou d'esprit. Ron se retrouvait dans le corps de Tracey et vis-versa. D'ailleurs l'anciennement Garçon, grimaça et se leva aussi vite que son gros ventre le permettait pour aller vider sa vessie avant de se faire dessus. [à ce stade de l'histoire, sachez juste que lorsque je parlerais de « Ron » c'est de son « esprit » que je parlerais et non de son corps… sinon on va pas s'y retrouver et je me vois mal dire « Ron dans le corps de Tracey » à chaque fois que je parle de lui…. Il en va évidement de même avec « Tracey dans le corps de Ron » qui devient juste « Tracey »... compris ? ]. Tracey en aurait ricané de moquerie si elle n'avait pas réalisé que si son corps portait encore ses bébés, elle, elle ne les ressentait plus. Cette constatation la bouleversa et elle se mit à sangloter avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son homme. Draco était pétrifié. Consoler Tracey ne le gênait pas…. Mais serrer le corps de Weasley dans ses bras le dérangeait passablement. Il grimaça en tentant de la repousser le moins violement possible.

-Tracey, mon cœur … je sais que c'est toi mais là tu vois, j'ai du mal à tenir ce gryffondor là dans mes bras pour le consoler…

-Oh putain, Davis, t'es priée de ne pas me faire pleurer ni de me faire passer pour une lavette ! Je viens déjà d'avoir l'horreur de te faire pisser alors épargne moi au moins ça !

-Mais La Belette, t'es déjà une lavette… Tracey ne fait que le montrer un peu plus… se moqua Blaise.

-En tout cas je sens que cette journée va être extra en couleur, fit remarquer Harry qui ne savait plus trop quoi en penser.

-ça dépend pour qui, marmonnèrent Draco, Hermione, Tracey et Ron

Chacun repartit dans ses quartiers pour se préparer pour une longue journée en perspective. Et une première épreuve eut lieu. Le passage à la douche. Tracey et Ron se retrouvant dans l'obligation de laver le corps de l'autre. Ce fut un moment traumatisant pour Ron qui découvrit le corps engrossé de Tracey. Il se demanda ce que Draco pouvait trouver de beau là dedans. C'était gros, informe, bourré de vergetures et encore il en passait. Il prit la douche la plus rapide qu'il put et grimaça quand son dos lui fit mal alors qu'il s'essuyait. De son côté Tracey était trop bouleversée d'avoir « perdu » ses enfants qu'elle se lava machinalement sans s'attarder sur les détails… enfin presque sans s'attarder aux détails … Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle Ron ne put que pester contre son ventre qui ne lui permettait pas de s'asseoir comme il le voulait, contre son dos qui le faisait souffrir, contre ses pieds qui ne supportaient que de vieilles tatanes car ils n'entraient plus dans des chaussures correctes. Théo et Blaise ironisèrent sur le fait que finalement, le langage n'était pas très différent de celui de Tracey dans ses grands jours. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment aider son homme … trop décontenancée par son apparence, Draco le regardait furieusement car déjà, il insultait ses enfants et en plus, lui non plus ne se voyait pas serrer sa copine dans ses bras alors qu'elle était le corps d'un garçon … Tracey, elle, même si elle en avait marre des plaintes du rouquin, affichait un petit sourire sadique qui ne convenait pas du tout aux traits du garçon. « Il veut que mon corps joue à la femme enceinte chiante alors soit… on va jouer au garçon con… encore plus que d'habitude bien sûr… »

o0o

Severus avait passé une partie de la nuit à étudier les réactions possibles entre les deux potions. Et il avait trouvé plusieurs cas possibles. Il sortait juste du bureau directorial où il avait fait un compte rendu et pour une fois, le citronné et son compagnon de délire avaient été d'accord avec lui… si un des cas de figure apparaissait, cela serait quand même très marrant. Un transfert d'esprit. Si jamais Davis et Weasley subissaient ce transfert, pour une fois il aurait de quoi rire avant de trouver l'antidote. En s'asseyant à la table des professeurs, il regarda si les deux élèves étaient arrivés. Oui ! Et deux exclamations attirèrent son attention :

-Tracey ! Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air toute chamboulée.

-Parkinson casse toi et lâche moi ! Bordel mais comment tu supportes de te faire tripoter ainsi avec le bide et les douleurs que tu te payes, râla Ron

-Je ne suis pas une lavette moi, mais j'y peux rien si toi t'es qu'une chochotte Môsieur je ne sais que me plaindre ! Lâcha Tracey.

-Euh… vous jouez à quoi tous les deux ? S'étonna Pansy

-On joue pas Parkinson ! Moi c'est Ron et Davis est dans mon corps alors tu vires tes pattes de mon ventre ou je t'en colle une !

-Tu oserais frapper une femme Weasley ? grogna Blaise.

-Vu que je suis dans le corps d'une femelle, ça me gênerait pas d'en frapper une autre ! En plus j'ai des passagers donc vous pouvez même pas me toucher. Finalement cette situation est pas mal. Fanfaronna-t-il fièrement

Toute la salle le regarda avec effarement. Tous étaient choqués d'une telle mentalité. Mais leur effarement se poursuivit quand ….

-Ouais ben Ron il en a une toute petite ! Lâcha sadiquement Tracey.

Un grand blanc suivit cette déclaration façon règlement de compte, avant que Ron ne rougisse.

-Davis ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

-tu oses bien jouer avec mon corps alors ce n'est que juste retour des choses !

-T'aurais pu ne pas regarder quand tu t'es lavée !

-Pas besoin de regarder pour le savoir… rien qu'en me frictionnant j'ai …

-Oui bon c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je me plains plus et tu gardes certains détails pour toi.

-ça me va… de toute façon vu que ce sont de tous petits détails… !

La salle regardait la scène dans un état de stupidité flagrant. Enfin tous sauf sept personnes : Théo et Blaise n'étant pas sous le choc de la révélation du transfert, se marraient comme des bossus. Draco grimaçait à l'allusion que Tracey ait touché certaines parties de Ron. Hermione rougissait en pensant à ces mêmes parties et Harry n'osait pas avouer qu'après avoir vu son ami sous les douches communes, il se sentait très gâté par la nature.

Severus ricanait de l'effet des deux potions et du match qui avait déjà lieu devant lui. Et enfin Albus et Sirius pouffaient dans leur thé au citron en regardant les adolescents régler leurs comptes. Après ce brillant début de petit déjeuner, la matinée parut très calme. Si on oublie les allées et retours de Ron aux toilettes et la protection rapprochée de Tracey qui voulait rester le plus près possible de sa progéniture.

Sur leur passage, les ragots allaient bon train. Les autres élèves chuchotaient, cancanaient, se moquaient… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un sort ne soit lancé simultanément par les deux dindons de la farce. Pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord et solidaires... Un évènement à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

o0o

La journée se passa aussi bien que possible dans une telle situation. Enfin jusqu'à la fin de la dernière heure de cours : histoire de la magie. La berceuse que Binns leur avait chantée avait endormi tout le monde et le réveil fut bien plus difficile. Surtout pour Ron qui avait pris une mauvaise position et qui eut toutes les peines du monde pour se lever de sa chaise. Harry et Draco avaient été obligés de l'attraper chacun sous un bras pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses jambes. Une fois cela fait, le rouquin fut pris d'une grosse envie de pipi, provoquée par deux petites fouines jouant avec sa vessie. Il se précipita dans les toilettes des garçons avant de se faire attraper par un Théodore Nott étrange, lui disant que vu que ce corps était celui de Tracey, qui avait mystérieusement disparue d'ailleurs, il devait aller dans les toilettes des filles. Il se dépêcha donc de pénétrer dans celle-ci avant de se retrouver devant toutes les portes clauses.

-Bon les filles, qui que vous soyez, magnez-vous le train car j'ai une urgente envie de pisser !

-Ben t'attendra un peu, lui répondit la voix étouffée par la porte de Pansy.

-Merlin, Parkinson, pousse un coup je suis pressé !

-Tu prends ton mal en patience et tu attends La Belette ! Râla Daphné dans une autre cabine.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais finir par me pisser dessus ! Accélérez un peu !

-ça ne se fait pas comme ça… il faut prendre son temps sinon on est trop pressé et on se retrouve frustrée, annonça calmement Millicent dans la troisième cabine.

-Mais … attendez… * Ron frappa à la porte suivante* qui est dans celle là ?

-C'est moi, fanfaronna Mimi Geignarde en apparaissant au travers la porte faisant reculer le rouquin.

-Et si tu te demandes qui est là c'est moi, annonça Blaise de la dernière cabine.

-Je rêve ! Mais t'es un mec, qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Ah mais je sais, c'est une conspiration ! Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès de squatter toutes les chiottes !

-Mais non, mais non, pure coïncidence, affirma Pansy.

Un quintuple ricanement se fit entendre suivi d'un grognement. Ron faisait les cent pas dans les toilettes en pestant contre ces filles et ces gars et leur blague stupide. Au bout d'un temps infiniment long d'après lui mais court pour les autres, il finit par sortir de chez les filles, par bousculer Théo qui lui barrait la route et alla se soulager dans un long et profond soupir dans les toilettes masculines. Quand il en sortit, les farceurs se bidonnaient de rire à ne plus pouvoir respirer, fiers de leur petit tour.

o0o

Tracey n'avait pas non plus totalement disparu. Mais prise d'un gros coup de déprime à la perte de la sensation de ses enfants, elle avait fait un malaise. Draco s'était donc chargé de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec le corps du rouquin, mais c'était l'esprit de sa femme, donc il ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire. Plus tard, quand elle fut au courant de la farce de ses camarades de maison, Tracey fut prise entre deux feux. Elle avouait qu'une blague contre Weasley la ravissait énormément, mais cette blague était aussi un peu contre elle, vu que c'était de son corps qu'on s'était joué. Elle décida de passer l'éponge car de toute façon c'était trop drôle, se mit également à taquiner le garçon.

-Alors, ça fait quoi de se retrouver avec une vessie de la taille d'un dé à coudre ?

-Ferme-la Davis ! C'est de ta faute si je ressemble à « il faut sauver Willy » !

-C'est autant la tienne que la mienne, connard.

-Le pire c'est qu'on pourrait croire que t'es invivable à cause de ta grossesse mais non, t'es invivable d'origine.

Une dispute journalière débuta et leurs amis se régalèrent de pop corn en les regardant. Draco et Hermione étaient zen. Trop surement. Il faut dire qu'à force de ne plus savoir comment réagir avec les esprits et les corps de leur moitié, Pomfresh avait été obligée de les mettre sous calmant pour qu'ils ne virent pas dingues. Aussi à ce moment là, ils étaient assis à leur table, regardant d'un regard vide et inexpressif la scène violente qui se passait.

o0o

Cette situation dura cinq jours avant que le moral chute considérablement. Tracey déprimait de plus en plus sur ses enfants et Ron souffrait des mouvements de ces mêmes enfants. Ils avaient fini par ne plus se quitter et pourtant pas un mot de circulait entre eux. Même leurs amis s'étaient lassés de faire des blagues et des remarques sur l'un comme sur l'autre. Severus qui comme les autres ne trouvait plus rien d'amusant dans cette situation, se mit à travailler sur l'antidote de façon plus concentrée.

Ce matin là, Ron grimaçait encore et toujours. Peut-être plus que d'habitude mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Mais contrairement à d'habitude où il avait arrêté le plus possible de se plaindre, il pestait haut et fort tout en massacrant de la fourchette son petit déjeuner.

-J'en ai marre de ces marmots ! Putain mais ils font quoi là les grumeaux ? Une partie de lutte gréco-romaine ? Je vais te les mettre au pas moi ! ça va pas trainer !

-Merlin mais boucle là ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que je donnerais pour être à ta place ducon ! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de râler après mes bébés ou je te jure que je massacre ton petit corps chéri à grand coup de cuillère à café ! Non mieux, je vais l'exhiber en tutu rose dans tous les coins du château, non dans toutes les tenues les plus loufoques, moches et dégradantes qu'il soit possible d'imaginer. Non encore mieux *regard de plus en plus sadique* à poil dansant la macarena sur la table des profs… ou encore…

Tracey venant de lâcher les vannes de sa conscience tourmentée, semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Seul le ricanement de Seamus lui coupa la chique.

-Hey Ron, cette fois tu n'as pas pu te retenir… tu t'es pissé dessus.

Mais la pique tomba à l'eau quand Ron se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre.

-Nooooooooooooon ! Cria désespérément Tracey. Mes bébés arrivent et c'est lui qui va accoucher ! C'est moi qui devrais les sentir pas lui !

Elle éclata en sanglot laissant à tous l'immuable vision d'un Ron Weasley pleurnichant de toutes les larmes de son corps. Pomfresh arriva en deux temps trois mouvements faisant écarter tout le monde. Draco qui avait réussi à surmonter son problème entre esprit et corps, offrit un joli tableau en serrant très fort dans ses bras Tracey, toujours dans le corps de Ron. Severus avait lui aussi débarqué dans le troupeau et avait manqué de faire s'étouffer Tracey en lui collant une fiole d'antidote dans la bouche pour lui faire avaler.

-Avalez et vite si vous voulez réellement profiter de votre accouchement avant que Monsieur Weasley de meure de douleur.

-Putain Tracey mais tes mômes ils viennent avec leur couffins ou quoiaaaaaaaaaahhh….

Une nouvelle contraction venait de passer. Mais très vite Tracey sentit sa tête lui tourner et les nausées la reprendre. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait à genoux vidant son estomac sur le sol de la grande salle, elle eut une absence cérébrale avant de se réveiller dans son propre corps, criblé de douleurs. Ron qui venait lui aussi de reprendre son corps grimaça en comprenant qu'il venait de vomir devant la totalité de l'école. Mais au moins il n'avait plus ces satanées contractions qui le martyrisaient depuis le milieu de la nuit. Pomfresh fit léviter la jeune fille pour lui permettre d'accoucher dans un lit correct à l'infirmerie et Severus s'occupa d'y emmener Ron pour vérifier que tout allait bien avec lui. Draco se retrouva très vite au chevet de sa femme alors que Hermione ne lâchait plus son homme, trop contente d'avoir retrouver ses marques.

Après de nombreuses heures de travail, deux nouveaux habitants du château virent le jour. A l'infirmerie, autour de la nouvelle famille, tous les habitués étaient là. Tracey somnolait en regardant les deux corps emmitouflés que tenait Draco. C'était à peine si elle entendit …

-Tu sais quoi Davis, je reconnais que tu as eu du mérite pendant ta grossesse, c'est une horrible torture ce truc. Et je suis bien content que tout soit fini. Surtout que te voir à poil tous les jours dans la salle de bain, c'était franchement dégoutant. Les vergetures, la cellulite, on dirait franchement le bibendom Michelin des Moldus….

-Oui mais toi même le matin au réveil elle est toute petite, répondit la jeune maman dans un souffle avant de s'endormir.

Ron se renfrogna, rouge de honte sous les rires des autres et les paroles rassurantes de sa compagne et de son meilleur ami. Dans un coin reculé de l'infirmerie, un homme en noir se dit en souriant sarcastiquement que finalement cette histoire de transfert avait été plus agréable pour lui que toutes les autres potions ratées. Après tout, l'antidote avait été simple à faire et les deux concernés n'avaient guère été pires qu'à leur habitude… quelque soit son état, Weasley restait un idiot qui se ferait toujours moucher par une Davis au caractère emporté.


	12. Fautil vraiment un titre à ça? 1

Voilà, comme prévu je vous poste la première partie du pire que j'ai pu écrire. C'est partie d'une déconnade avec une amie et au final ça a donné ça. Cette première partie est courte (4pages et quelques lignes) la 2eme partie est bien plus longue. Vous serez certainement trop occupés la semaine prochaine pour venir voir la suite, mais elle sera postée dimanche prochain (et oui, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un cadeau, mais comme elle a été écrite à noel il y a quelques années, ça boucle la boucle je dirais). Sur-ce je file vite me préparer car j'embauche trèèès bientôt et que je suis loin d'être prête. Bonne lecture (bon courage lol) et à dans une semaine pour la suite.

* * *

**Faut-il vraiment un titre à ça ?**

* * *

**Première partie : Prologue d'une déchéance… celle de l'auteur…**  
-Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Gémit Padma  
-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler pourquoi on est là ou tu fais un effort pour comprendre toute seule ? Répondit avec hargne Lavande.  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris.  
-Tu sais que t'es mignonne avec ta petite queue rose ?  
-Et toi avec tes grandes oreilles t'es top sex.  
-ça te plait bien, hein bichette ?  
-Oh ouiiiii !  
-Je savais bien que la fourrure t'excitait.  
-Oh Merlin, voilà que tu me dragues ... mais pourquoi on est là ? Et garde tes distances … vilaine perverse !  
-Ouais ben refais ton lacet et tu as intérêt à te bouger comme il faut ! C'est assez humiliant et c'est de ta faute ! Grogna la jeune Brown  
-Hey ! C'est toi qui as apporté le ravitaillement ! Et en plus tu n'étais pas obligée de m'encourager et de me suivre !  
-Tu as dit que tu étais sûre, je t'ai fait confiance. Bon sang, tu sors avec un irlandais !  
-Et alors, je suis aussi sûre de pouvoir rentrer dans un pantalon taille 36 ! Et depuis quand tu me fais confiance ?  
-Taille 36 ? Ahaha … tu n'y rentrerais même pas une fesse !  
-Oui ben là tout de suite, le but n'est pas de les ranger nos petites fesses, ma Chérie, ronchonna Padma.  
-Et tu crois qu'il va il avoir du monde ? ... Mon petit Lapin…  
-A ton avis ?  
-Ca va être plein... Padma, je te hais  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Lavande.  
- … Si on n'y va pas… tu crois que ça va se voir ?  
-Tu ne me lâches pas ! On est à deux dans cette galère !  
-C'est ta faute !  
-La tienne aussi !  
-Plus jamais je te fais confiance !  
-Plus jamais je bois …  
-Fais pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas.

-Ça c'est un coup bas ! Comment veux-tu que je résiste quand Seam' me prend par les sentiments ? Et puis le haut est trop serré et la culotte me rentre dans les fesses !  
-Tant qu'il ne te prend pas tout court… T'es trop chou comme ça mon petit saucisson.  
-Tu as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?  
-Rhooooo, tu pourrais faire un effort. C'est ta merde alors arrête de râler !  
-Je ne râle pas, je m'exprime... au fait, tu sais si Crivey sera là ?  
-Ne parle pas de malheur.  
-Tu sais ce qui serait super ? C'est qu'on placarde notre photo au milieu du hall de l'université... avec tout ça, on va avoir tous les mecs à nos pieds... Lavande et Padma les deux filles les plus en vue de l'école ... Ça le fait non ?  
-Oui les plus dénudées aussi pour le coup …  
-Mais non ! Cho s'est retrouvée à poil sur le terrain de Quidditch dans les bras du batteur, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Demanda Padma.  
-Tu m'agaces.  
-Ah, ça faisait longtemps...  
-Les filles vous êtes prêtes ?  
-NOOOOOOON !  
-Tant pis car on attend plus que vous.

Le rouquin fit un grand sourire sadique et les deux filles s'avancèrent dans la salle avec un plateau dans les mains et avec un sourire qui se voulait éblouissant mais qui paraissait constipé.

-Hey, Padma, mon Chaton, tu m'apportes un whisky avec deux glaçons et viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux, j'ai envie d'un câlin !  
-Mais bien sûr Poussin, et un peu de mort au rat avec tes glaçons ?  
-Lavande, tu viens me faire un massage, mon sucre d'orge.  
-Pad', si je dois poser mes pattes sur lui, je te promets que tu es morte. Et toi tu enlèves les mains de là ou je t'explose la tête !

o0o

Un peu plus loin dans la salle des trois balais arrangée pour l'occasion, un groupe de jeunes du même âge (ou presque) que les deux serveuses, était tout simplement avachi de rire sur les canapés. Et ils en faisaient du bruit, car il y avait : Harry, Seamus, Lee, Angelina, Pavarti, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Ron, Dean, George et Fred les instigateurs de l'évènement. Bon en regardant bien, Seamus et Lee rigolaient un petit peu moins que les autres. Forcément si on prenait en compte que leurs copines respectives étaient en train de jouer les Bunny serveuses, on comprenait mieux pourquoi. Oui, Padma et Lavande se retrouvaient avec un costume très minimaliste de lapin rose et blanc : les oreilles, la queue, les bottes à talon haut en forme de pattes de lapinou, tout était là. Le reste de la tenue se composait d'un peu de fourrure en forme de soutien gorge et de short ultra court.

Dans la salle c'était l'effervescence. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux jeunes filles en 1ère année à l'Université Sorcière, jouaient les serveuses ainsi vêtues. Les vieux vicieux alcoolos et jolis comme un tableau Picasso écrasé par un train, bavaient devant elles en sifflant et les reluquant comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu de femmes depuis des années. Certes c'était d'ailleurs certainement le cas, mais laissons-leur le bénéfice du doute. Plus les minutes passaient plus les deux Bunny étaient souriantes et aguicheuses. Faut dire que « viens boire un verre avec moi » d'un côté et « allez on trinque » de l'autre … Elles étaient très zen et de plus en plus imbibées. Mais pour comprendre comment on en était arrivé là, il faut revenir quatre jours auparavant alors que les jeunes amis étaient réunis dans une salle réservée d'une boite de nuit à la mode, pour une soirée entre amis.

**Flash Back**  
Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient demandé, le groupe d'amis s'était retrouvé dans la salle du club qu'ils avaient réservée, avec un léger dégoût sur les lèvres et les yeux piquant d'horreur. Elle était froufroutante et écœurante de rose. Pour éviter de casser un mythe, ne demandons pas qui avait fait la réservation … Après de nombreuses grimaces et envies de vomir, nos amis se s'étaient quand même installés dans ce délire de dentelles et petits nœuds. Très vite, Lavande, Luna, Dean et Ron étaient partis chercher quelques boissons très fortes : « faut au moins être bourré pour oublier le décors » avaient-ils dit. Ils revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les bras plus chargés qu'on l'aurait cru imaginable... Enfin bref. De nombreuses minutes et verres plus tard … certains étaient assis sur les trucs rose bonbon à dentelle blanche qui répondaient au doux nom de « fauteuils », d'autres squattaient la version longue qu'était le canapé et enfin, les jumeaux et Padma étaient assis autour d'une petite table à retourner l'estomac, sur le merveilleux tapis made in Barbieland (tout en pompons et fanfreluches…). Si les conversations allaient bon train, celle qui se situait autour de la table basse était celle qui nous intéresse actuellement. Approchons nous un peu et écoutons.

Fred : arrête de te donner de l'importance, on sait tous que t'en es incapable !  
Padma : ah ouais ? je serais toi j'en serais pas si sûr !  
George : c'est ça, tu te fais mousser, mais au fond tu sais que tu tiendrais pas le coup.  
Padma : rêve pas Petite Caille, je te prends quand tu veux !  
George en minaudant : ouuuuuuh, oui vas-yyyyy !  
Padma en riant : t'es con.  
George en papillonnant des yeux : oh ouiii insulte moi tu m'excites !  
Dean : allons bon c'est vraiment à se demander ce que t'as dans le caleçon Georgie  
George : la même chose que toi mais en mieux.  
Pavarti : ça c'est moins sûr, mon black à moi c'est pas de la petite marchandise.  
Lavande : moi je ne confirme pas, je vous ai pas encore tous vu à poil.  
Ron : Lavande t'es une grosse perverse  
Lavande : et toi un gros con.  
George : bienvenu au club mon Ronnie d'amouuuuuur !  
Dean en rigolant : putain t'es vraiment atteint mon gars.  
Fred en papillonnant : oh t'es jaloux mon Deaninouchet D'amour ?  
Padma : là c'est clair que j'aurais aucun mal à vous avoir !  
George et Fred, redevenant sérieux : tu serais prête à le parier ?  
Padma très sûre : évidement !  
Ron : ok alors on prend les paris.  
Dean : hey les copains ! approchez vous. Qui parie sur Padma et qui parie sur les jumeaux ?  
Ginny : faudrait déjà savoir pourquoi on parie.  
Fred : Padma est persuadée qu'elle tient mieux l'alcool que nous !  
Padma : non, j'en suis sûre et certaine !  
Lavande : moi je parie sur Padma …elle sort avec Seamus, elle a de l'entrainement.  
Fred : j'espère que t'as des sous car tu vas perdre !  
Lavande : non, car c'est une vraie pochtronne ... Et en plus elle est sûre de gagner donc vous avez aucune chance !  
George : OK, alors si Padma gagne, toutes les deux vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de nous. Et si elle perd, vous devrez faire tout ce qu'on veut.  
Lavande : ça marche pour moi.  
Padma : pour moi aussi  
Fred : Alors George, qu'est-ce qu'on va leur faire faire ?  
Hermione d'un air réfléchi: Et si Padma perd mais qu'elles font tout ce que vous voulez avec succès, êtes vous prêts à faire ce qu'elles, elles voudront?  
George, Fred, Dean et Ron s'entre regardèrent.  
Dean : c'est d'accord.  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.  
Lavande : alors c'est parti !  
Padma, George et Fred attrapèrent une première bouteille et commencèrent à boire.

Deux bouteilles de Tequila plus loin, l'ambiance avait quelque peu évoluée  
George : Padyyyy, t'es saouuuuuule !  
Padma : naaaaaan ... Pas 'core…  
George : siiiiiiiii  
Fred : t'es bourééééééééée  
Padma : naaaaaaaaaaan !  
George : siiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
Padma : naaaa ... oh … me sens pas bien ...  
Et quelques instants plus tard, Padma avait tourné de l'œil, donnant aux jumeaux, Dean et Ron, la victoire. Lavande était manifestement verte d'avoir perdue le pari mais aussi d'anticipation du gage qu'elles allaient avoir. Alors qu'elle tentait de réveiller Padma tout en lui disant plein de petits mots doux : « tu peux même pas boire comme il faut, t'es vraiment pas douée ! », George et Fred, passablement éméchés, s'effondrés eux aussi sur le tapis.  
Lee : bah c'est pas passé loin qu'elle gagne, mine de rien.  
Pavarti: et encore, je trouve qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.  
Luna : oui je suis déçue … elle fait bien mieux habituellement.  
Seamus : je peux la rapporter au lit ou vous continuez à commenter ce match au dessus d'elle ?  
Lavande bougonne : elle mériterait de dormir ici sur cette horreur de tapis …  
Dean très soulagé du dénouement de l'histoire : en attendant, vu qu'ils sont tous les trois hors service, on vous dira demain soir ce qu'on veut que vous fassiez.  
Ginny : oui alors fais pas le malin car il y a 10 minute t'étais à la limite de te faire dessus car elle tenait mieux le choc que les frères.  
Dean : oui ben là elle a perdu.  
Lavande : et crois moi qu'on va tout bien faire ce que vous allez nous demander... comme ça vous aussi vous allez en baver !  
Dean et Ron blanchirent devant la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Seamus avait attrapé Padma qui dormait maintenant sur ses genoux, la tête dans son cou. Angelina tentait de réveiller sa moitié qui faisait le concours du plus grand coma éthylique de la soirée avec son frère. Tous les autres semblaient très amusés de cette tournure des évènements.  
**Fin du Flash back**

Nous pouvons maintenant comprendre pourquoi les deux filles faisaient les Bunny serveuses devant l'hilarité de leurs amis. Enfin hilarité ... Seamus et Lee commençaient un peu à être mal à l'aise. Effectivement, en regardant maintenant dans la salle, on pouvait voir Lavande et Padma, très imbibées, qui roucoulaient, ronronnaient sur les genoux et dans les bras des mâles en manque de filles. Rapidement ils commandèrent quelques boissons afin que les jeunes filles s'approchent d'eux. Ceci fait, ils les attirèrent à eux pour ne plus les relâcher de la soirée… pour le plus grand malheur des autres clients. Si Lavande était très gaie et très entreprenante … (la chemise de Lee était maintenant largement ouverte et elle s'amusait à lui bisouiller le torse)... Padma prouva cette fois qu'elle tenait mieux l'alcool. Elle s'installa bien agréablement dans les bras de Seamus (qui, en passant … s'amusait comme un fou avec la petite queue rose de sa copine) et regarda George, Fred, Dean et Ron avec un regard très pénétrant et un sourire en coin genre « vous allez souffrir ». Faire des études de journalismes avec Parkinson et Davis avait bien modifié leur caractère pour le rendre bien plus serpentard.  
Ron : euh … je crois qu'elles ont bien mené leur affaire...  
Dean en déglutissant : oui je crois que c'est bon…  
Padma : tant mieux, car maintenant que vous avez reconnu qu'on a réussi, à vous d'honorer votre part du contrat.  
George un peu tendu : Ok, c'est réglo...  
Fred : et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?  
Lavande : Paaaad' ! dis 'eur… hihihi... Qu'on rigole … hihihi  
Padma une très grande satisfaction sur le visage : on a bien réfléchi pendant qu'on s'habillait … alors maintenant… voici votre sentence ...


	13. Fautil vraiment un titre à ça? 2

Bonjour et joyeux Noël à vous. Je sais, hier c'était le réveillon, vous avez bien mangé, et ce matin c'est dur surtout qu'un nouveau gros repas vous attend... Et en prime, voilà que je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui lol

Mais bon, je vous l'avais promis, donc voici la suite du petit chapitre de la semaine dernière. Quelle est l'idée terrifiante que les filles ont eu pour se venger des garçons? Réponse maintenant !

Bonne journée et passez de bonnes fêtes!

* * *

**Faut-il vraiment un titre à ça ?**

* * *

**Deuxième partie : où quand l'auteur aurait dû éviter les chocolats à la liqueur mélangés aux antibios…**

En ce doux matin de mi-décembre, les derniers courageux oiseaux, des gryffondors très certainement, piaillaient tranquillement dans la rosée du matin. Quoique vu la pluie qu'il était tombée la nuit, c'était plus de la rosée. Mais maintenant le ciel était dégagé et le soleil se levait paresseusement. Dans la restaurant universitaire de l'école, les élèves bavassaient avec entrain des prochaines vacances de Nowel … petit papa Nowel, quand tu ….bref de Nowel et de tout l'étalage de guirlandes, boules et autres cadeaux. Mais ce matin là, deux jeunes filles faisaient peur à voir. Certes elles avaient passé la nuit à faire des folies et avaient abrégé leur temps de préparation matinale. Mais ce qui faisait peur, c'était surtout leur regard et leur sourire made in sadicland. Jamais oh grand jamais, un air aussi sadique avait été arboré si tôt dans la matinée. Les deux brunettes se contentaient de répondre par monosyllabe à leurs amis. Approchons un peu… Ouvrons les oreilles et é-cou-tons : mangez moi mangez … oups, m'est gourée … laissons le psylo à Billy et reprenons….

-« Lavande, tout va bien ? » « mmm mmm »

-« Padma ? Tu vas te coincer les zygomatiques à sourire comme ça. Un problème ? » « honhon »

-« Lavande est-ce tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui… pour avoir cette tête ?… » «Ouais » « et c'est quoi ?» « Rien » « cool »…

Etc... Un esprit un peu intelligent aurait pu démontrer que le fait que ce groupe de nouveaux adultes aient prévu leur sortie de Nowel à Pré-au-lard ce jour là, pouvait affecter le comportement déjà passablement atteint des deux compères ... euh commères ? … ceci n'expliquait évidement pas tout, mais qu'importe, ces deux tarées sont de toutes façons incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Sauf peut-être pour Pavarti mais comme elle ne compte pas vendre le secret… Mais si on regarde bien autour d'elle, la figure déconfite de certaines personnes peut apporter un élément supplémentaire. En effet, regroupés dans un petit amas informe de cervelles atrophiées, quatre garçons dans le vent … naaan pas les Beatles … mais nos chers Jumeaux rouquins, Ron et Dean semblaient avoir un état d'esprit à l'opposé des donzelles. En fait, ce qui les minait le plus, ce n'était pas que, finalement, ils avaient eux aussi un gage à effectuer alors qu'ils avaient gagné leur pari (Merci Hermione, grande prêtresse ès je prend mon air réfléchi et j't'embrouille ni vu ni connu) … mais plutôt qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que c'était. Revenons une semaine en arrière, dans le bar du pari, avec une Lavande bourrée qui tentait de violer Lee sur place, une Padma pas totalement cuite mais presque sur les genoux d'un Seamus extasié devant sa petit touffe de poil rose et blanche qu'était sa queue de Bunny serveuse, et des quatre mecs très pâlichons et surtout très stressés par leur future sentence :

**Flash back** :

Ron : euh … je crois qu'elles ont bien mené leur affaire….

_Euh oui, faut reprendre la conversation depuis le début pour pas se perdre en route. Donc :_

Dean en déglutissant : oui je crois que c'est bon…  
Padma : tant mieux, car maintenant que vous avez reconnu qu'on a réussi, à vous d'honorer votre part du contrat.  
George un peu tendu : Ok, c'est réglo….  
Fred : et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?  
Lavande : Paddyyy ! dis 'eur… hihihi… Qu'on rigole … hihihi  
Padma, une très grande satisfaction sur le visage : on avait bien réfléchi pendant qu'on s'habillait … alors maintenant… voici votre sentence …

Et là un grand blanc s'en suivit. Padma sembla réfléchir très intensément ce qui accentua la peur des garçons car voir une Padma qui réfléchit comme Hermione, c'était comme voir un Voldemort en tutu rose faisant des pointes sur Casse-noisettes, c'était effrayant.

Dean : putain, Padma ! Arrête de nous faire languir et dis nous ce qu'on doit faire !

Padma : hein ? Oh oui … non je pensais juste que ce serait intéressant de garder cette tenue ce soir … n'est-ce pas Seam' ?

Seamus, bavant sur la petite queue rose : oh Merlin oui alors !

Ron : non mais vous pouvez pas penser à autre chose deux minutes ! Espèce de lapins en chaleur !

Padma : moi je suis une lapine et toi une belette. J'ai quand même plus de classe.

Ron : ouais bien faudra penser à noyer les petits ... outch

Padma, en lui jetant l'assiette d'amuse bouche à la figure : boucle là poil de carotte.

George : Padmaaaa ! Dis nous ce qu'on va devoir faire !

Fred : oui, qu'on se prépare !

Padma, très sadiquement : dans une semaine c'est la sortie à Pré-au-lard, vous allez devoir vous rendre chez une « amie » à nous. Elle est très douée. Je la préviens demain de votre venue et je lui transmets les instructions. D'ici là vous ne saurez rien de plus.

Dean : heyyy ! C'est pas juste ! Comment on se prépare à affronter ça si on ne sait pas ce que c'est !

Lavande : est mieux … si on dit, tu f'ras une crise carti ... carsi … cardiiii … ton cœur fera boom !

George pâlissant un peu plus si c'était possible : et on aura les détails quand ?

Padma : les détails ? Quand vous arriverez chez notre amie, là on vous dira ce qu'on attend de vous… mais si vous êtes sages, on vous donnera les grandes lignes le matin même.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Du coup, ce matin là, alors que l'allégresse et le sadisme était d'actualité, les quatre garçons balisaient à mort de ne pas savoir ou alors de bientôt savoir. Dean tentait de voir si la profondeur de son café lui permettait un suicide par noyade. George et Fred regardaient une fiole de couleur treillis militaire tout en se demandant si leur poison pourrait les faire disparaître une fois que tous les effets secondaires qu'ils appréciaient tant sur les autres auraient disparus. Ron se tâtait : vaut-il mieux se couper les veines avec le couteau à beurre ou avec la cuillère du porridge ? Cruel dilemme. Ils en étaient là de leur réflexions quand :

Lavande : allez les fillettes, suivez nous, on a des choses à régler.

Tous se levèrent pour suivre les deux tortionnaires.

Padma : non, juste les condamnés à mort, les autres vous restez là.

Pavarti: c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi pas nous ?

Hermione : oui c'est vrai ça pourquoi on ne peut pas savoir ?

Lavande : parce que comme ça se sera plus drôle pour vous et bien moins pour eux !

Luna : ils vont souffrir ?

Padma et Lavande, accentuant leur air sadique : oh oui ils vont souffrir….

Les garçons déglutirent difficilement alors que les non participants se frottaient les mains en prévision de la surprise.

Les couloirs étaient calmes. Seule le réfectoire, qui abritait encore les morfales en uniforme était animée. Dans une petite salle un peu à côté, nos six jeunes gens s'étaient regroupés de bon … et moins bon … cœur. Les deux jeunes filles expliquaient, tout en restant le plus vague possible, le gage des quatre autres. Elles se mirent à piailler comme des pintades devant leur diner et assommèrent leur auditoire avec un discours à la limite de la compréhension. Il fallut attendre la fin de la tirade pour arriver à distinguer les dernières phrases comme si les deux filles avaient voulu qu'ils ne comprennent que celles là.

Lavande : non mais c'est une opportunité énorme qu'on vous propose. Vous serez ensuite incollables et vous deviendrez les rois du mondes !

Padma : et tout ça en seulement 24 heures ! Vous allez pouvoir connaître tous les dessous de la vie …

Lavande : et les dessus aussi …

Padma : sans blague, c'est vraiment un rêve pour vous, Jeunes Mâles en puissance.

Les deux amies se lancèrent un sourire riche en sous entendus qui passa bien au dessus des garçons. Ceux-ci étaient en train d'essayer d'assimiler ce long, dense et rapide baratin avant que leur esprit retardé fasse « tilt ».

George écarquillant les yeux lors de sa soudaine compréhension : oh … oh … OH !

Lavande toute pimpante : Géant vert !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Lavande : quoi ? On a plus le droit de déconner ?

Padma : mais si ma Chérie, moi j'adore ton humour.

George comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption : mais comment on va faire ça ?

Fred plus zen que son frère : bah, c'est pas si terrible, honnêtement ça devrait même se passer très bien.

Dean : et puis c'est court 24 heures…

Lavande : alors pour vous aider vous avez rendez vous à 14h pile chez notre amie Cathy.

Padma : Ouiii vous allez êtres tout choupinou !

Lavande : et on peut rallonger la durée si 24 heures c'est trop court …

George : non perso, 24 c'est largement suffisant …

Ron dubitatif : j'ai pas compris ce qu'on devait faire …

Les cinq autres levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement. Quand on écourtait son repas, Ron était bien moins performant pour comprendre les choses. Ses trois acolytes prirent alors quelques minutes pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient compris sous le regard indescriptible des jeunes filles. Jeunes filles qui jubilaient de voir toutes les émotions passer sur le minois du garçon. Quand enfin il eut fini de comprendre le gage, Ron en larmes, dans les bras de Dean, lui frappant le torse de ses petits poings.

Ron chouinant et tambourinant toujours : pourquoiiiiii nous ? pourquoiii ? pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi …

Padma très sadique : Ronnie, calme toi et arrête de frapper son torse. Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur qui va venir t'ouvrir !

Dean : très drôle Padma !

Padma : yep, j'suis fière de moi là !

Donc après quelques minutes supplémentaires, tous revinrent dans le réfectoire. Les deux filles arrivèrent en conquérantes, Dean et Fred zen, George un tantinet affolé et Ron toujours en pleurs. Hermione regarda son petit ami complètement effarée. Comment pouvait-il lui faire une telle honte ! Angelina se mit à essayer de consoler et rassurer son Rouquin d'amour. Lavande retenta de violer Lee qui eut toutes les peines du monde à la trainer dans un endroit plus approprié. Et Padma, après avoir prit possession des genoux de son irlandais, se jeta sur les tartines et autres viennoiseries avec entrain.

o0o

La matinée passa vite. Trop pour certains … mais pas assez pour d'autres. Aussi, à 14 heures tapantes, notre petit groupe arrivait devant la devanture d'un magasin que les garçons n'avaient encore jamais vu. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas dans la rue principale et que franchement ils n'avaient pas vu l'intérêt d'y rentrer avant. Elle était zoOolie la belle devanture rose à froufrou de « La vie en rose ». Dean essayait de garder son repas de midi au fond de son estomac quand une poupée Barbie vient les accueillir.

Lavande : Cathyyyy ! Contente que tu puisses t'occuper de nos amis !

Cathy : ravie d'aider mais pourquoi tu veux que je m'occupe d'eux. Moi je ne m'occupe que des femmes et eux ce sont des hommes, non ? …

Padma, sarcastique : mince ! On n'avait pas remarqué …. Mais tu sais Cat, ils avaient envie de connaître le côté obscure de la force.

Fred : t'en fais pas un peu trop Miss ?

Lavande : on verra ce que t'en pense dans quelques minutes.

Cathy toute joyeuse : alors entrez tous.

Padma : on va aller dans le petit salon pour leur donner toutes les instructions.

Plus ils avançaient dans le bâtiment, plus les mâles étaient à la limite de se pisser dessus. Faut dire qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois certains instruments de torture qui ne leur disaient rien qui vaille. Dans la pièce de destination finale, Padma referma la porte par un sort très puissant, pour éviter qu'ils fuient comme des souris devant un vilain gros minet.

Lavande : donc maintenant qu'on y est, allons-y. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, vous êtes ici dans un établissement pour femmes. Rappelez moi quel est le but de votre gage ?

George grognon : d'être des femmes pendant 24 heures.

Lavande : exactement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une femme ?

Ron : t'en es une, tu devrais savoir ce que c'est alors !

Padma : on veut juste savoir quelles sont vos connaissances dans le sujet pour voir combien de paquets de mouchoirs on va devoir écumer de rire.

Ron : je t'emmerde Patil.

Padma la bouche en cœur : moi aussi je t'aime Ronaldinette.

Ron, effaré : oh Merlin que ce nom est horrible.

Lavande : bon alors, vous y répondez à cette question ?

Dean : les femmes sont des pisseuses qui papillonnent des cils devant les beau mecs, elles passent leur temps à se limer les ongles et se refaire le chignon, elles gloussent comme des poules et se maquillent comme des camions volés.

Padma, épouvantée : oh Merlin ! Lavande ! On est des hommes alors ?

Lavande hilare : c'est clair que selon cette description, il nous faudrait une troisième catégorie de personnes en plus des hommes et de femmes…

Padma : merde, on est des travelos ?

Dean : qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma description ?

Padma ironique: C'est ma sœur qui doit être contente… tu viens de décrire la femme comme la réplique exacte de Skeeter ! ! Sauf que la description réelle est un peu moins réductrice.

George, en pleine dépression : alors c'est quoi une femme ?

Lavande : c'est une personne courageuse prête aux pires souffrances pour vos beaux yeux, espèces de nouilles trop cuites !

Fred : oui alors n'exagère pas trop non plus.

Padma : alors programme de la journée : on commence par un gommage très désincrustant du visage et du corps.

Lavande : faudra aussi un excellent masque nutritif car il y en a besoin.

Padma : n'oublions pas l'épilation des jambes, aisselles, moustaches, maillot.

Lavande : oh et une décoloration des poils des bras et du torse, sinon ça va pas le faire.

Padma : pour ce qui est poils, débroussaillage de ceux du nez.

Lavande : crème très hydratante après ça. Ainsi qu'une grande manucure et pédicure obligatoire.

Padma : ensuite on voit les tenues. Faut que ce soit sexy, mais classe

Lavande : avec des talons aiguilles évidement.

Padma : évidemment.

Lavande : une fois habillés, on arrange la coiffure, le maquillage exotique mais pas vulgaire.

Padma : et le verni à ongle, sur les doigts et les orteils.

Lavande : oh et les faux cils aussi. Et les faux ongles.

Padma : t'as trouvé des boucles d'oreilles clip sympa ou on leur perce les oreilles ?

Lavande : j'ai un doute sur mon matériel mais on arrangera ça après.

Padma : tiens j'ai trouvé des supers tatouages décalco, tu me diras ce que t'en penses.

Lavande : qu'est-ce qu'on a oublié ?

Padma : je crois qu'on a fait le tour ….. Allez, on a du boulot alors on les réveille et on les laisse dans les mains de Cathy-nounou.

Je crois que les garçons, après être passés de l'effarement à la terreur, sont tombés dans les pommes aux alentours de l'association des mots « épilation » et « maillot ». Les garçons furent ranimés assez difficilement avant d'être envoyés à la potence.

o0o

Le début de l'après midi s'écoulait tranquillement et tout se passait plutôt pas mal pour les victimes. Bien sûr plus les minutes passaient plus ils se rapprochaient de la fameuse épilation et donc, plus ils blanchissaient et tremblaient. Puis l'heure fatidique arriva enfin et George, Fred, Ron et Dean, entrèrent dans une salle, avec uniquement une serviette blanche autour de la taille.

Cathy toute guillerette : allons les garçons, venez vous allonger là. On va commencer doucement. Nous attaquons par l'épilation des mollets, puis on fera les cuisses, ensuite les aisselles et la moustache et nous finirons par le maillot.

Ron fut pris hyperventilation en voyant les quatre hôtesses déposer leur bac de cire chaude à côté de leurs jambes. Dean distilla un peu de venin sur Padma et Lavande qui les avaient bien roulés et surtout qui leur avaient interdit de se raser de trois jours. Maintenant qu'on venait de lui étaler de la cire sur le mollet, il comprenait mieux leur idée. George était au bord de la crise cardiaque alors que la jeune femme répondant au nom de Suzie appliquait un morceau de papier sur la cire. Fred qui jusque là était confiant … enfin dans la mesure du possible, se retrouva à la limite de l'évanouissement en se disant que là ils y étaient, qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix et qu'ils s'étaient bien fait b ***…

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, dans le vestiaire, Padma et Lavande commençaient à faire les arrangements en choisissant les tenues que les garçons devront porter pendant ces 24 heures. Elles étaient tombées d'accord pour dire que la nuisette dorée qu'elles regardaient irait parfaitement avec le teint chocolat de Dean et que pour Ron et les jumeaux il valait mieux cibler dans le vert.

o0o

Assis à une table des trois balais, le reste du groupe attendait fébrilement autour d'une bièraubeurre en faisant des pronostiques. Les rues étaient animées par une effervescence spécial lutin à pompons et bibendum en cape rouge à fourrure blanche lançant des « oh oh oh ». Sur un muret, un chat tentait de lisser son poil tout en narguant le chien d'à côté qui lui aboyait dessus à en baver, attaché au bout de sa corde hélas trop courte pour pouvoir l'attraper. Les piafs courageux qui n'étaient pas encore partis pour les pays chauds, piaffaient à tout va comme pour étouffer le bruit des clochettes et des chants de Nowel. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et puis d'un coup, quatre demoiselles tirèrent sur leur petit bout de papier, emportant avec lui une couche de poils bruns et roux non négligeable.

Le chat sursauta, tomba du muret et s'avachit dans les pattes du chien. Ce même chien qui, trop surpris, se dégagea du chat pour se cacher derrière lui. Les piafs s'envolèrent dans une nuée noire direction le désert … chaud et surtout silencieux… Le père Nowel sur le trottoir échappa sa clochette qui atterrit dans la gueule ouverte de stupeur de son lutin de pied. Les tables du bar tremblèrent et se recouvrirent de liquide poisseux après que celui-ci ait accidentellement sauté hors de sa bouteille. Dans les rues, une vague de panique déferla. Tout le monde se bousculait pour se mettre à l'abri dans les magasins avant que la grosse bête ne les attaque.

o0o

Dans une salle croulant sous les jupes, robes, nuisettes et autres tops ultra sexy, Padma et Lavande étaient au bord de l'étouffement. Roulées par terre entre un string en dentelle et un bas en nylon, les deux filles riaient aux éclats et ne retenaient plus leurs larmes. Dans une salle à côté, Cathy, boules Quiès bien en place, avait dû jouer de la baguette pour attacher les quatre femmelettes qui après un premier arrachage de poil, tentaient de fuir la salle de torture. Ron sanglotait en essayant de s'étouffer avec sa langue pour abréger ses souffrances alors que sa jambe prenait une belle teinture rouge à l'endroit où la bande d'épilation avait fait son œuvre. George priait Merlin de l'aider à se réveiller de ce cauchemar alors que Fred lui signalait qu'à la vue de la douleur qui remontait le long de sa jambe, c'était pas la peine de se pincer pour voir qu'ils ne dormaient pas. Dean demandait grâce en avouant tous ses crimes afin que la torture ne s'achève plus vite. Il en était à confesser que c'était bien lui qui avait mis de la colle ultra forte dans le caleçon de Malfoy quand une deuxième bande de poil fut arrachée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la salle était des plus calmes. George et Ron étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus évanouis alors que Fred qui n'avait plus de cordes vocales, était dans un état second (« Ga ga aga. » très constructif). Dean tout en vigueur, avait décidé d'utiliser sa bouche d'une autre façon que crier et du coup il tentait de se défaire de ses liens en les rognant comme de vulgaires os de poulet. Bien évidement, le fait que ce soit des liens magiques indestructibles ne lui a pas effleuré l'esprit une seconde.

Alors que le calme était revenu dans la rue, que le chat faisait des papouilles au chien pour le rassurer, que le lutin avait fini par clamser au pied du barbu de Nowel, que les oiseaux courageux ne chantaient plus car ils étaient enfin partis, que les gens étaient ressortis dans les rues tout en restant sur leurs gardes, qu'aux trois balais un groupe de jeunes commençait à baliser, car ils avaient bien reconnu les quatre voix de la bête sanguinaire, et que dans une petite salle quatre garçons ne sentaient plus ni leur jambes, ni leur visage, ni leur dessous de bras, Cathy, toujours d'une humeur « j'ai avalé un bisounours au petit déj », prononça LA phrase :

Cathy : et maintenant, passons au maillot.

Une longue plainte sortit des lèvres tremblotantes des jeunes hommes martyrisés. Ron bafouilla qu'il voulait une péridurale, vigoureusement soutenu par ses deux frères, alors que Dean faisait son dur : « après tout ça, ça peut pas être pire. De tout de façon je sens plus rien ». Il fut même passablement content lorsque que petite Odile lui badigeonna l'entrejambe avec sa cire. Il était à deux doigts de lui proposer un rencard quand la charmante demoiselle tira d'un coup sec sur son instrument de travail (l'instrument d'Odile … hein… la bande d'épilatoire … pas l'instrument de Dean…). Un vagissement puissant fit trembler tous les murs de la baraque.

o0o

Dans la rue, le chat et le chien étaient entrés chez une copine commune : Minnie la petite souris. Le bientôt plus du tout gentil père Nowel, attrapa son renne sous un bras et le cadavre du lutin sous l'autre et décida d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Les jeunes enfants pleuraient de frousse alors que leurs mères tentaient de les consoler en leur disant qu'il n'y avait pas de troll mangeurs de chieurs dans la région. Dans la salle de bar, les amis étaient maintenant silencieux, pâles et à la limite de l'apoplexie en se demandant ce que les deux filles faisaient aux quatre garçons.

o0o

La séance d'épilation terminée, la décoloration et autre débroussaillage effectué, le badigeonnage de potion calmante terminé, le tartinage de crème supra hydratante fait, la manucure et pédicure achevées, les garçons arrivèrent dans le vestiaire, leur serviette attachée tant bien que mal autour de la taille, les jambes écartées et la démarche façon canard.

Padma, son air sadique de retour : alors les garçons, c'est cool d'être une fille hein ?

Ron, le regard noir : je t'emmerde Patil.

Padma : ah ben au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Lavande : bon, les filles, vos tenues sont là. Une pour maintenant jusqu'à votre coucher, une tenue de nuit pour la nuit ... logique, et enfin un tenue pour demain jusqu'à la fin de votre gage.

George, pâlissant un peu plus si s'est possible : c'est quoi ça ?

Padma : voyons George, je pensais que tu savais ce qu'était un string.

George : et pourquoi c'est là ?

Lavande : mais pour mettre sur tes petites fesses … enfin sur … on se comprend hein ?

Fred : oh Merlin, on va devoir porter ce truc ?

Padma : yep ! Et encore vous avez de la chance, on vous les a choisi sans dentelle, car après l'épilation, je vous dis pas les irritations que ça pourrait vous coller.

Ron : trop aimable à vous !

Dean en attrapant sa mini jupe et son débardeur court : promis, dès ce soir je dis à Pavarti que je la préfère avec tous ses poils et une grosse culotte. Par les c*** de Merlin, c'est pire qu'un doloris cette épilation !

Padma : et oui ... pour être belle faut souffrir. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi on dit ça.

Les filles sortirent de la pièce le temps qu'ils deviennent décents … quoique vu leur tenue c'était du limite attentat à la pudeur. Jupe ou robe que plus courte, c'était une écharpe. Des hauts plus courts et sexy les uns que les autres. Quand vint le moment de la coiffure et du maquillage, elles revinrent accompagnées de Cathy qui s'extasiait sur leurs tenues. Le plus difficile vint quand ils montèrent sur leurs échasses.

George : mais comment on tient la dessus ?

Lavande : question d'équilibre.

Fred : mais on vous voit jamais avec des trucs aussi haut ?

Padma : on n'est pas folles non plus.

Fred : alors pourquoi on doit les porter ?

Padma : parce qu'aujourd'hui vous faites tout ce qu'on veut…

Lavande : et nous on veut vous voir sur des talons de 15 cm.

Dean : maman, je vais mourir.

George : j'ai le vertige…

Padma : mais bien sur… sur ton balai t'as pas le vertige mais sur ça oui ? Allez déconne pas on dirait une gamine.

George : j'suis pas une gamine !

Lavande : avec ta jupette bleue ciel et tes nœuds dans les cheveux, désolée, mais tu ES une gamine.

Après 20 min de domptage de chaussures, le grand moment tant attendu arriva : sortir du magasin pour vivre le reste des 24 heures parmi les autres. Dans leur malchance, ils ont quand même eu un peu de chance … je dis bien un peu. La nuit était tombée et les rues étaient maintenant désertent. La souris ayant insisté pour garder le chat et le chien pour la nuit. Mais là où leur virilité en prit encore un coup ce fut que quand enfin ils arrivèrent, doucement mais surement au campus après un transplanage approximatif, tous les élèves et professeurs étaient dans le réfectoire, prêts à manger. Devant la porte, Ron s'était remis à sangloter, George tirait sur sa jupe qui d'après lui dévoilait un peu trop ses fesses. Dean et Fred, tentaient de retrouver un peu du fameux courage gryffondorien.

Dean : allez, on est des mecs enfin ! On sort les épaules et au marche fièrement et virilement. Après ce qu'on a enduré, soyons fiers de nous !

Fred : ouais ! Montrons leur à tous qu'on en a entre les jambes !

Padma moqueuse : ah c'est sûr, habillés comme ça, vous êtes la virilité incarnée.

Lavande : ne vous bilez pas, votre photo format géant ira rejoindre la notre dans le hall d'entrée.

Padma : mais si devant la notre, les mecs bavent, devant la votre ça va bien rigoler...

Lavande : bah, si eux aussi prennent une pose ultra sexy, les mecs baveront aussi devant eux …

Fred : oh Merlin, il va y avoir des photos ?

Lavande : bien sur, Crivey ne lâche jamais son appareil.

George : je veux mourir !

Padma : mais non, mais non. Mais là faut il aller … on passe devant vous avez une minute pour nous suivre ou on leur montre le film de votre épilation.

Les quatre gars, horrifiés : vous avez filmé ?

Les deux filles se la pétant : bien sûr, vous croyez vraiment qu'on serait passé à côté de ça ?

George : je veux mourir.

Les deux amies leur tapota l'épaule avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, bras dessus bras dessous, un énorme sourire et du sadisme plein les yeux.

Lavande : mesdemoiselles, messieurs, laissez nous vous présenter quatre nouvelles élèves de cette école.

Tout le monde, profs y compris, les regardèrent comme si elles avaient un deuxième nez au milieu de la figure. Quand l'info arriva enfin au cerveau après être passée par tous les orteils, Angelina éclata de rire.

Luna : qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

Angelina : Quatre nouvelles élèves … avec qui elles étaient cet après midi ?

Pavarti: oh Merlin ! Nos mecs sont nos copines ?

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer dans cette lancée que Padma enchainait déjà.

Padma : Pour vous ce soir, voici : Deania, Ronaldinette, Frida et Georgie !

Les quatre jeunes « filles » entrèrent, peu à l'aise sur leurs talons, la tête haute, fière et courageuse…. Enfin c'était sans compter sur George dont la lèvre inférieure tremblait et sur les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule de Ron. Après un grand silence de consternation où les quatre anciens mâles ne savaient plus où se mettent, un fou rire collectif retentit dans la grande salle. Luna avait juste sourit rêveusement. Ginny et Pavarti avaient glissé au sol et se tenaient les côtes. Angelina et Hermione étaient écroulées de rire entre le plat de patates et celui d'haricots verts. Lee et Seamus riaient à gorge déployée, oublieux de la solidarité masculine, tout en applaudissant leurs copines, alors que Harry se félicitait de ne pas avoir suivi Ron dans ses conneries.

Quand tout le monde fut assis à sa place, Angelina tenta de réconforter son rouquin aux tendances suicidaires. Hermione engueula Ron qui chouinait encore en lui disant qu'un mec un vrai ne sanglotait pas. Chose à quoi Luna rappela que vu la tenue, le mot mec était un peu superflu. Fred et Dean, maintenant assis et non plus en équilibre sur 15 cm, se pavanaient et se la jouaient gros durs.

Pavarti à Padma et Lavande : Sérieux ? Vous les avez épilés ?

Padma : oui, jambes aisselle maillot, la totale.

Seamus en grimaçant : heureusement que je vous ai pas suivi dans vos délires.

Dean : petite nature, toi forcément, tu ne supporte pas la douleur. Et ça se dit un mec…

Lavande : ça se la joue mais il a fallu les attacher pour qu'ils ne fuient pas.

Dean : même pas vrai !

Padma : tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

Dean tout penaud : … euh … non c'est bon, je reconnais, ça fait super mal.

Lavande : bien maintenant répète après moi : « je suis qu'un moins que rien qui as peur d'une petite épilation. Vous les filles vous êtes les plus courageuses, les plus fortes, les meilleures et nous nous sommes des brêles »

Dean : euh ….

Padma : tu veux qu'on diffuse des images compromettantes ?

Dean en ronchonnant : non …. Pfff … « je suis qu'un moins que rien qui as peur d'une petite épilation. Vous les filles vous êtes les plus courageuses, les plus fortes, les meilleures et nous nous sommes des brêles »

Padma : bien, quand tu veux tu peux être un gentil garçon. Allez aux autres maintenant.

Les trois autres s'exécutèrent à contre cœur et les deux filles ne virent pas leur tête et leurs chevilles enflées.

Le soir, tous étaient réunis dans la chambre où nos quatre sex-bombes devaient dormir.

Fred tirant sur sa nuisette vert pomme pour ne pas dévoiler ses attributs : j'y crois pas, devoir porter ça la nuit aussi !

George : te plains pas … moi on m'a mis la main aux fesses dans le couloir !

Angelina rêveuse : oups … mais j'ai toujours adoré tes fesses mon alligator d'amour.

George : c'était toi ?

Angelina en souriant de toutes ses dents : oui … j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avant !

Dean en criant d'une voix hyper aigüe : sale traitre pervers ! Arrête de mater sous ma nuisette !

Seamus : ben quoi, je voulais voir si tu avais une culotte ou rien du tout !

Padma : il a un string féminin de couleur jaune pale.

Seamus suspicieux : comment tu sais ça toi ?

Lavande exaspérée : mais parce que c'est nous deux qui avons choisi leurs tenues … toutes leurs tenues !

Hermione : en tout cas je peux dire que cette journée est à noter comme celle où les femmes ont dominé les hommes et de la meilleure façon qu'il soit !

Après quelques dénégations de la population masculine plus ou moins efféminée, tous repartirent se coucher. Dean, qui semblait le plus à l'aise, s'endormit comme une masse en essayant une fois de plus de sortir son string de ses fesses. Les trois autres continuaient leur décompte des heures de calvaire, en se disant qu'ils auraient mieux fait de boire une potion pour dormir au moins jusqu'à midi …


	14. St Sylvestre mon amour

**Bonjour à tous. je sais, vous avez déjà la tête à la fête que vous allez faire ce soir, et vous vous moquez bien de tout ce que je peux vous dire, mais voilà, j'ai retrouvé un petit truc écrit il y a quelque temps et j'ai trouvé qu'il collait bien avec l'évènement du jour. Je l'ai retravaillé un peu et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée et à l'année prochaine! BOn réveillon à tous !**

* * *

**St Sylvestre mon amour.**

* * *

Mes fêtes de fin d'année, malgré la tempête de neige, se passaient comme toutes les autres à un détail près …. Elles étaient longues, ennuyeuses et fastidieuses. Non sérieux, j'aurais préféré qu'elles soient comme tous les ans soit qu'elle ne soit pas du tout. Et le pire, je le vis ce soir, pour la saint Sylvestre.

Je m'appelle Tracey Malfoy-ex-Davis-future-Davis-ex-Malfoy. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas évident à comprendre. Alors je vais vous faire un petit résumé. Lors de ma scolarité à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy et moi, avons entamé une relation. D'une simple attraction, elle est passée à amoureuse. J'ai toujours cru que l'amour guimauve et tout de rose bonbon avec angelots et tout, c'était pour les autres, je me suis bien fourvoyée. Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse du blondinet au fil des semaines. Un an après l'obtention de nos ASPIC, Draco et moi avons convolé en juste noce. C'était romantique et torride. Il parait que l'hôtel en Polynésie, où nous avons passé notre lune de miel, a rebaptisé la suite nuptiale de notre nom.

Oh, mon arrivée dans cette famille n'avait pas été très bien vue. Voyez-vous, je suis de sang mêlé. Et même si j'étais à Serpentard, mon sang reste impur pour ces sang-pur extrémistes. Il avait fallu attendre deux ans avant que notre famille s'agrandisse de deux nouveaux membres, Krystell et Killian, nos jumeaux. Là aussi la belle famille m'a un peu boudée. J'ai loupé l'héritier unique, mais que puis-je y faire si Merlin a préféré qu'on passe de deux à quatre ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu une erreur sur réseau-cigogne. Et ce n'est pas le genre d'article qu'on va rapporter… on n'avait de toute façon pas le ticket de caisse. Mais mon blondinet n'en avait que faire et affrontait ses parents avec panache… ou me laissait faire pour plus de sécurité.

Mais voilà, les enfants avaient maintenant quatre ans et rien ne va plus entre Draco et moi. Rita Skeeter a pris un malin plaisir à publier des photos de mon mari avec une pét… une blonde avec une poitrine plus généreuse qu'une bonne laitière. Le pire c'est que belle maman devait être au courant et le couvrait car elle a juste été énervée que ce soit rendu public. Beau papa a surtout vu le scandale s'infiltrer dans la famille avec bien plus de force que mon mauvais sang. Bref, j'ai demandé le divorce il y a quelques mois et l'affaire traine en longueur. Je suis persuadé que c'est Maman Narcissa qui fait blocus car elle ne peut pas me voir et veut que je m'asseoir sur la pension alimentaire. Mais je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire. Et le fait que je sois la victime de l'affaire devrait jouer en ma faveur.

Mais voilà, la tradition voulait que les membres de la famille passent les fêtes ensemble et ce n'était pas la tempête de noël qui m'avait bloquée dans le chalet familial perdu dans la forêt canadienne où j'ai trouvé refuge depuis la séparation qui changerait la donne. Du coup j'avais laissé les enfants à mes parents, car je ne voulais pas leur infliger cette torture et après une longue semaine barbante, me voici bloquée à une soirée guindée comme pas deux pour attendre l'arrivée de la nouvelle année. J'ai toujours eu en horreur ce genre de bal aristocratique. Mais voilà, le mariage avec Draco n'étant pas totalement rompu, je n'ai pu échapper aux traditionnels bals au manoir Malfoy. Sauf que cette année, pas question d'aller batifoler derrière les grandes teintures ou dans les salons désertiques avec le blondinet, pour échapper à la liesse ambiante.

Donc je me retrouve là, à côté du buffet à tenir compagnie à belle maman Narcissa et tantine chérie Bellatrix. Je sais que le chalet est isolé, mais je ne pensais pas être si coupée du monde que ça, car j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne se montrerait pas à une soirée où le ministre était convié tout comme une bonne partie du ministère et des Aurors... Suicidaire la vieille folle. Famille de fous. Alors qu'elles parlaient avec entrain de chiffon, gloire et tortures, mes yeux se posèrent sur beau papa Lulu. J'aurais pensé que ne pas m'avoir à leur côté pour ce genre de sauterie lui ferait plaisir, mais non, il m'a explicitement ordonné de pointer mon … bref de venir à cette soirée familiale et inévitable car justement, pas encore définitivement divorcée, je reste encore et toujours une Malfoy. Pathétique le vieux. Famille de dégénérés. Un peu plus loin je vois Draco, entouré de sa cour active de sorcières pur sang … oups … de sang pur… Il se pavane. Bien sûr. Famille de pintades.

-Allez-vous bien chère Tracey ? Vous semblez tendue.

Ferme là, sale mangemorte de mes deux ou je t'envoie chez toi à Azkaban en petits morceaux ! Sérieusement, qui a accepté de la laisser en liberté conditionnel ? Fudge sûrement, il est bien assez con pour ça. Et dire qu'à minuit va falloir que j'embrasse tous ces hypocrites.

-Bella, tu sais bien qu'elle est en plein tourbillon émotionnel

-Il faut dire que ton fils, Cissa, a agi comme un parfait … il n'a pas été très gentleman.

Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais ici, hein ? Non que là je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter sur ma santé mentale.

Je continue mon tour d'horizon. Je vois Fudge faire du gringue à Ombrage … chatons et bonbons rose, il a de l'ambition cet abruti… Dawlish et Williamson semblent ne pas être de fonction ce soir. Ou alors la règle du « je ne bois pas car je suis en service » ne fait pas partie de leur vocabulaire. Scrimgeour les regarde d'ailleurs d'un air très mauvais. Ah… ils sont donc en service. S'ils pouvaient en prendre pour leur grade maintenant, là, tout de suite, au moins ça ferait un peu d'animation pour égailler cette soirée de constipés.

Une énième personne vient présenter ses hommages à la maitresse de maison et me glisse un peu de cirage avec un sourire à me faire vomir mes petits fours saumon-caviar. Je les hais ces soirées d'aristo crispés, coincés et hypocrites… regardez-moi ça ! Mais que quelqu'un leur disent qu'il faut qu'ils enlèvent leur nimbus de leur fondement ! Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas dû lire le manuel d'utilisation des balais dans le bon sens!

-Oh bonjour jeune madame Malfoy, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Lucius n'est que compliments sur vous. Et je dois reconnaître que votre beauté m'éblouit à chaque fois que je vous renco …

Blablabla… prononce mon divorce connard, au lieu de tenter de me lécher les bottes.

-Cassez-vous d'ici Ogden, avant que je ne vous torture avec une joie indéfinissable.

Non ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça, même si je l'ai pensé très fort. Oh, Bella, mon héroïne ! Finalement la belle famille n'est pas complètement à jeter…

-Alors comme ça mon cher époux est tout sucre avec vous Tracey ? Si vous le rendez gentil, vous allez mettre à mal sa réputation.

D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit. On va commencer par massacrer la blonde … je hais les blondes !

-Je pensais plutôt qu'il essaierait de m'empoisonner pour ne plus avoir une belle fille de sang mêlé dans sa noOoble famille. Mais j'ai dû me tromper dans certaines de mes prédictions. Je ne dois pas avoir le troisième œil.

-Etonnant qu'il vous ait invitée alors que vous êtes en plein divorce, petite. Vous ternissez notre image de marque. Cissa, ton mari devient gâteux. Ou alors il a des vues sur elle.

-J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il avait un faible pour la femme de son fils.

-En plus de t'être infidèle, il ferait dans le jeunisme? M'étonne pas. Lucius se ramollit avec l'âge, il a besoin de se sentir jeune. Il ne pense qu'avec ses hormones. C'est une honte pour nos familles.

-Une gamine que même notre fils ne veut plus.

-Et pourtant il lui a fait des enfants. J'espère au moins que vous gardez les héritiers. Ce serait un gâchis monstre de les laisser à leur mère impure. Ou alors laissez-lui la femelle. Vous n'avez besoin que du garçon pour perpétrer le nom.

-Malheureusement je crois qu'elle compte bien avoir la garde exclusive des deux enfants.

-La descendance légitime des Malfoy est bien mise à mal. Tout comme la noblesse de la famille se retrouve entachée par un divorce. Quel funeste destin.

-Comme tu dis Bella. Et tout ça pour une petite intrigante écervelée qui …

-Qui se trouve toujours à vos côtés et qui en a marre qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Alors si vous ne tenez pas au scandale là, tout de suite, fermez vos grandes gueules et continuez à jouer les potiches sans cervelle. Sans blague, on dirait des poules qui ont un œuf coincé dans le postérieur et qui n'arrivent pas à le pondre !

Oui, je deviens vulgaire quand j'ai atteint la limite maximum de temps passé avec certaines personnes. Ah tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'avec cet air profondément outré, les deux sœurs Black se ressemblaient étonnement malgré toutes leurs différences. Mais je ne peux savourer longtemps cette sensation merveilleuse que le patriarche Malfoy arrive déjà à nos côtés.

-Bellatrix ? Toujours aussi cinglée ?

-Lucius ? Toujours aussi blonde ?

Finalement la belle famille peut être marrante quand elle veut. Sauf qu'elle ne le veut pas souvent.

-Tracey, cette soirée vous sied-elle ?

-A merveille Lucius, à merveille.

Je tente de cacher mon ironie dans mon verre mais je doute qu'il soit passé inaperçu... tant pis.

-Cher Lucius nous parlions justement de ton attrait pour ta belle fille. Eclaire-nous. Tu comptes la mettre dans ton lit ou juste sous ton bureau.

Je m'étouffe avec ma boisson et recrache tout sur beau papa Lulu… oups… non mais faut dire que si Bellatrix avait voulu me tuer innocemment, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux s'y prendre.

-J'aimerais moi aussi une réponse, Lucius. S'il doit y avoir un autre divorce pour infidélité dans cette famille autant faire les deux fins de mariage ensembles, c'est plus économique et ça évite le rabattage médiatique superflu.

Et belle maman qui s'y met… ok alors c'est règlement de compte en pleine soirée de la saint Sylvestre dans la famille Malfoy. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi j'en fais partie ? Ah oui, car ce salopiaud de Ogden n'a toujours pas traité mon divorce … lui il est mort pour me faire passer une telle soirée…

-Bellatrix, je serais toi je m'inquièterais de ma liberté conditionnelle au lieu de fantasmer sur ma vie privée. Narcissa, je pensais que tu aurais compris que ta sœur est suffisamment mentalement instable pour croire les immondices qu'elle profère elle-même à mon encontre et ce depuis des années. Tracey, m'accorderez-vous cette danse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me montrer en votre compagnie impure, mais je reconnais que si ma femme veut nous voir ensembles, alors soyons ensembles.

Narcissa hoquète d'horreur, Bellatrix renifle dédaigneusement et moi je tente de me noyer dans mon verre qui est presque vide. Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre cette phrase … comme un compliment ou comme une insulte. Et dire que j'étais contente que la tempête me bloque dans ma forêt lointaine. J'aurais pu passer des vacances tranquilles avec mes enfants et mes parents… Mais non, je suis la belle fille de Lucius Malfoy … donc quand Lulu exige, tout le monde s'exécute… le ministère est à ses pieds et j'ai dû suivre le mouvement. J'ai eu droit au portoloin spécial, envoyé par un hibou de compétition, direction Malfoy Manor avec mon futur ex, pour passer des vacances horribles avec la belle famille …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille. Je resterai tout à fait décent avec vous, je veux juste faire enrager Cissa et son idiote de sœur. Ma femme a décidé que l'abstinence était indispensable à notre couple, mais je compte bien lui faire changer d'avis. Bellatrix s'incruste chez moi et profite de ma fortune depuis trop longtemps. Alors si vous pouvez m'aider à résoudre mes deux épineux problèmes d'un seul coup, je ne compte pas m'en priver

-Un seul coup ? Je n'aime guère vos sous-entendus… et moi j'y gagne quoi dans l'histoire ?

-Vu les rumeurs que Lestrange fait circuler et le regard de Draco sur nous, je dirais que vous y gagnez votre couple.

Finalement, je l'aime bien Lucius. Il a un sens pratique qui m'épate et il danse plutôt bien. Dommage qu'il ait l'âge d'être mon père et qu'il soit marié à ma belle mère et que je le sois avec son fils … que j'aime malheureusement toujours autant, car sinon je crois que je tenterais bien l'aventure à ses côtés pour la nouvelle année. Surtout n'allez pas lui dire, je tiens à éviter les cachots encore un moment. Mais si vous pouviez le glisser à Narcissa à l'occasion… ça pourrait être drôle…


	15. Les Malheurs de Pansy

BOnjour à tous.

Vous je ne sais pas mais entre le froid et la neige, j'ai juste envie de retourner au fond de mon lit lol. Bref, voici une petite bêtise rapide pour vous passer le temps :)

Sachez que je vous prévoir une longue bêtise pour la St Valentin, donc à dans 10 jours!

* * *

**Les Malheurs de Pansy**

* * *

L'autre jour avec Tracey on a parlé du passé. Et de bons souvenirs en pire saletés à oublier, on en est arrivé à une grande question : _Quel est le pire cours de potions auquel on ait assisté ?_ Pour moi, aucune hésitation, c'était en septième année, celle où Snape à décidé qu'il ne couvrirait plus les idioties de sa maison …

Ce jour là, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, j'arrive en retard en cours. Faut dire qu'il n'y a pas idée de coller un cours à 8 h du mat ! Et puis surtout qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas motivée pour voir Snapy. J'ai passé une nuit horrible. J'ai attendu Blaise dans son lit toute la nuit pour m'envoyer en l'air et lui n'a même pas pointé le bout de quelque chose dans ses draps. Je suis sûre qu'il a passé la nuit avec la cette fille de Poufsouffle, Abbot. Je vais le tuer ...

Ensuite je me suis réveillée à la bourre, forcément, déjà que mon réveil ne me réveille pas, alors sans ... Oui, il faut savoir que depuis cet été où je me suis essayée à la grasse matinée, mon corps a décidé que ce serait tous les jours vacances, même quand il y a cours. Une vraie galère pour moi. Quand j'ai vu l'heure, j'ai sauté dans mes vêtements. J'ai mis mon shorty à l'envers et j'ai dû faire une halte dans les toilettes pour le remettre à l'endroit avant de courir vers la salle de cours. Parce que forcément, là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner.

Me voici devant la salle. Je respire un coup car je suis essoufflée, je me contrefous de ma cravate qui pend sur mon épaule, de mon chemisier boutonner à l'arrache (lundi avec mardi etc ...) et débraillée de ma jupe, mes cheveux longs en bataille qu'on dirait la tante de Draco Et je frappe à la porte attendant le « entrez » prononcé froidement par mon futur bourreau. Je sens que j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée ...

La première chose que je vois en entrant dans la salle, c'est deux yeux noirs qui lançaient des éclairs.

-Parkinson ! Quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous de si bon matin.

Déjà ça commençait bien. Quand il prend une voix doucereuse on est tranquille, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Après l'avoir observé s'entrainer sur Potter, je commence à en connaitre les secrets.

-Excusez-moi professeur Snape. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

-Je n'en doute pas. C'est visiblement votre problème depuis le début de l'année. Veuillez vous asseoir à côté de Weasley.

Oh joie. Tout en finesse. Il n'a pas levé la voix et il a réussi à me faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux que je file droit. Me mettre à côté de l'autre rouquin. Il n'y a pas mieux comme punition ! C'est bien simple, Weasley et moi, on ne peut pas se voir. Je ne sais pas, ça doit être génétique. Plus prosaïquement, je dirais que ça vient de la discorde entre nos deux maisons.

Donc je viens de balancer mon sac sur ma table et de m'attirer un autre regard « je tue tout ce qui bouge, même ce qui bouge pas » de Snape. Je finis donc de m'installer sans faire de vague. Oui mais voilà, avec mon retard, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Je tente une approche du côté de mon voisin.

-Hey, la Belette, c'est quoi le sujet du cours ?

-C'est écrit au tableau Parkinson.

-Non, il n'y a que les ingrédients d'inscrits, pas la potion à faire. Ce serait bien que je puisse savoir sur laquelle on bosse pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi !

-De toute façon tu feras quand même n'importe quoi, la morue.

-Je t'emmerde Weasley.

-20 points en moins Parkinson et prenez votre livre à page 242.

Et voilà, à peine cinq minutes et je n'ai qu'une envie : que ce cours se finisse. Ça lui avait pris depuis le début de l'année au prof de retirer aussi des points à Serpentard ! Le comble de la chance pour moi après plus d'une décennie de partialité plus que flagrante. J'ai donc commencé ma potion : philtre de confusion. Et en plus ce n'est pas une facile. Youpi. C'est mon jour. Je fais bien attention à bien hacher menu-menu ma racine de marguerite quand j'entends une voix derrière moi me dire :

-En cube les racines, Parkinson, pas en purée !

Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il m'ait dans le nez comme ça ? Et l'autre con qui ricane à côté de moi. Je vais faire un meurtre. J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin au lieu de me dépêcher d'arriver !

Et me voilà en train de touiller mon potage. Deux tours dans un sens, trois dans l'autre, je vérifie sur mon livre que tout est bon et surtout la couleur que ça doit logiquement avoir. Là j'entends un « plouf » caractéristique de la chute de quelque chose dans mon chaudron. Je regarde discrètement à ma droite. Weasley touille tranquille. Derrière moi. Vincent transpire à grosses gouttes sur sa soupe couleur gadoue alors que Gregory cherche furieusement dans son manuel pourquoi son chaudron fume rose. A ma gauche, Millie et Daphné papotent tranquillement de la soirée de samedi prochain. A ma droite, mais après le rouquin, Blaise … lui je vais le suicider ! ... s'amuse de ce que Théodore lui raconte.

Devant moi. Ben je suis au premier rang et je doute que Snapy ait voulu me jouer un mauvais tour. Je regarde à nouveau mon chaudron avec stupeur car il vient de se mettre à grésiller. A ma droite un nouveau ricanement. Je glisse un œil vers la tache qui affiche maintenant un visage victorieux. Avec un sourire estampillé Twin-facécieux-qui-ont-fait-une-nouvelle-connerie. Sont pas frères pour rien tiens ... Je vais le tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans mon chaudron ?

-Moi ? Rien. J'ai une potion à faire je te le rappelle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans mon chaudron ?

Je sens que je vais faire une connerie. Et lui ne fait rien pour m'aider ...

-Hé calme. Pas la peine de t'énerver !

Mon chaudron se met à siffler et à faire des volutes de fumées noires. Tous les regards se portent sur moi. Weasley se mord les joues pour ne pas rire.

-CONNARD ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS MIS DANS MON PUTAIN DE CHAUDRON ?  
-Parkinson, 30 points en moins pour langage grossier. De plus je constate que vous n'êtes pas capable de suivre les instructions. Aucun scarabée n'est demandé pour cette potion !

Le rouquin est plié de rire. Abruti ! Et Snapy qui continue à me rabaisser. Je sens que je vais perdre le calme que je n'ai plus depuis hier soir, et faire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas.

-Vous êtes vraiment la honte de notre maison. Votre place aurait dû être à ...

-J'VOUS EMMERDE !

A y est ... je l'ai faite ma connerie ... là j'ai deux options : courir vite ou me suicider avec mes pattes de grenouille. Alors que je me tâte, une voix me murmure à l'oreille :

-Parkinson, je t'aimais bien. Surtout loin de moi. Promis, le jour de ton enterrement je t'apporterais des fleurs fanées.

Et en plus il continue à me chercher ! Et là, moi qui croyais m'être bien calmée après mon éclat, je me rends compte que décidément non, ce mec me sort par les oreilles. Il n'a pas le temps de se remettre à rire que je lui attrape les cheveux et j'envoie sa tête d'ampoule au fond de son chaudron dont la potion de confusion semblait être parfaite. Sûr que Granger a trouvé un moyen pour l'aider en douce.

-Au moins là, tu sauras pourquoi tu ne dis que des conneries, connard !

Les rires recommencent à retentir dans le cachot mais la fumée qui s'écharpe des oreilles de Snape ne me dit rien qui va. Je vais prendre ma dérouillée. Ok je l'aurais mérité. Y a pas idées d'insulter le prof. Les limaces séchées, c'est bien aussi pour se suicider non ? Je le vois s'approcher. Il est rouge de colère ... maman j'ai peur ... « t'avais qu'à ne pas faire de connerie ma fille » ... pff conscience pourrie ! Attention, bouchez-vous les oreilles dans ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... BOOOOOM ... Oups ... Ça, ça ne va pas jouer en ma faveur. Mon chaudron qui menaçait d'exploser depuis quelques minutes, a fini par exploser ... au moment où Snape passait dessus. Il n'a pas l'air content ... pas content du tout d'ailleurs. Là il est trop près de moi pour que le suicide façon grenouille à la limace soit retenu. Du coup, plus qu'une option : la fuite ...

-PARKINSON ! 50 PTS EN MOINS ET VOUS VIENDREZ DANS MON BUREAU TOUS LES SOIRS JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE !

Loupé. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Hein ? Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Mais ça fait plus de quatre mois ! Je vais mourir. Le suicide grenouille redevient d'actualité. Allez Pansy, respire, voilà, c'est bien. Tu diminueras sur les galipettes. De toute façon, Blaise semble trouver son bonheur ailleurs ... je vais le tuer ... ne pense pas à ça, respire et ça ira.

-Si c'est un rendez vous galant, ce serait bien que vous vous laviez un peu. Je n'aime pas m'envoyer en l'air avec un pot de végétaline ...

... Rassurez moi, ce n'est pas moi qui viens de dire ça ? Oups. Vu le regard « toi t'es morte » de Snapy, c'est bien moi qui l'ai dit. Alors je lègue ma baguette à Tracey, ainsi que mon fouet avec ordre spécial de flageller Weasley en premier. A Daphné ...

-Petite insolente. Vous êtes également privée de Quidditch et vous passerez vos samedis après midi à couper l'herbe du terrain avec un couteau à beurre.

Et voilà, il me ressort la voix trop douce pour être gentille ...

-Vous voulez me faire faire le gazon parce qu'il n'y a pas de trottoir ? Charmant.

Putain, Pansy mais ferme là ! Trac', avec mon fouet, avant de t'occuper de la Belette, étrangle-moi ! Note à moi-même : ne jamais sauter le petit déjeuner, ça me fait dire n'importe quoi. Snape vire au violet. Je sens qu'il va suivre l'exemple de mon chaudron. Alors dire quelque chose d'intelligent pour sauver sa peau ... Mmm ... Vous voulez un thé ? Un café ? Un calmant ? Non ça, ça ne va pas le faire. Réfléchis ! Et vite !

-Euh ... tada ... Poisson d'avril ... de février ... de ... enfin ... euh ... oh ... la sonnerie ... vous avez entendu ? Le cours est fini ... bonne journée professeur Snape ...

Et là je fourre tout ce que j'ai sur ma table, même les pattes de grenouille et les limaces séchées, dans mon sac et je sors de la salle en quatrième vitesse. Je suis toujours vivante ! Wéééé ... jusqu'à ce soir ... Je n'aurais pas dû me lever. Je n'aurais même pas dû rejoindre Blaise hier soir. De toute façon, je crois que cette fois, je vais le larguer une bonne fois pour toute. Je vais me faire Londubat, lui au moins il ne me cocufiera pas une veille de cours de potions ! Il a bien trop peur du prof pour ça …

Merlin et ce n'est que le début de la journée. Je veux du chêne pour mon cercueil ... Pas du contre plaqué ou de la sapinette. C'est faisable ?


	16. Prince Valentin sur son cheval blanc

Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs. Me voici donc en ce mardi 14 février avec une … jolie bêtise de St Valentin. Etant donné que je suis comme Dumbledore et que j'aime bien l'entente entre maison (ceux qui lisent ma saga ont du s'en rendre compte^^), dans cette histoire, même s'il reste quelques rivalités verbales entre certaines personnes, ce n'est pas forcément entre plusieurs maisons. Ne cherchez pas à savoir comment ces élèves en sont venus à se côtoyer amicalement, ce n'est pas le but de ce qui suit. Non, le but, c'est juste de vous distraire gentiment en ce jour des amoureux.

Aussi je vous souhaite une bonne st valentin pour ceux qui la fêtent. Pour ceux que ça agace (j'en fais partie) : courage, on est bientôt demain ^^, et pour les célibataires... et bien idem, que pour les précédents lol

Bonne lecture. A bientôt pour une nouvelle historiette amusante et pour ceux qui suivent Pas Toujours Si Simple, à demain )

* * *

**Prince Valentin sur son cheval blanc.**

* * *

Dans une salle désaffectée, perdue très loin dans le dédalle infernal des couloirs de Poudlard, un groupe d'adolescents semblait être en train de conspirer. Conspirer pour quoi ? Très bonne question. D'un coup, les quelques têtes brunes, rousses et blondes se levèrent alors que retentissait un :

-Si c'était pour dire ça, Blaise Zabini ! C'était pas la peine de l'ouvrir !

Blaise : Mais ma Pansy, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prévoir quelque chose pour eux alors qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensembles, tous les deux en amoureux…

Pansy : c'est vrai, mais pour cela faudrait qu'on le fasse chacun de notre côté ! Bon, quelqu'un a une idée ... une vraie … pour qu'ils finissent ensembles ?

Tracey : on peut les enfermer dans un cachot durant tout le temps qu'il leur faut pour se déclarer…

Hermione : depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, si c'était aussi simple de les mettre ensemble on ne ferait pas une réunion pour ça.

Ginny : de plus, comment tu les fais venir dans un cachot sans leur mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

Tracey en soupirant : je ne sais pas … L'imperium est vraiment interdit ?

Padma : un philtre d'amour ça peut le faire non ?

Pansy : non, pour qu'ils ne se croient pas dupés, faut vraiment qu'ils soient lucides du début à la fin.

Hermione : quoi qu'on fasse ils se sentiront dupés, Pansy.

Pansy : c'est pas faux… c'est pour ça qu'il faut se la faire en finesse.

Tracey : en finesse ? Alors pourquoi Blaise est là ? * regard noir de Blaise*

Pansy : j'ai oublié de lui enlever sa laisse et je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai passé la porte.

Blaise en reniflant d'agacement : pour une fois que je peux être entouré de jolies filles sans qu'un pote vienne nous déranger…

Tracey : obsédé.

Blaise : Blaise sans le L ça fait Baise. Ma mère devait déjà se douter de quelque chose quand elle m'a donné mon prénom.

Ginny en s'exaspérant : hey ! Je vous rappelle que c'est dans deux jours et qu'on n'a toujours pas d'idées ! Alors on se calme et on se creuse les méninges !

Padma : on pourrait peut-être créer une illusion de façon à les confronter tous les deux … les jumeaux n'auraient pas quelque chose de plus romantique qu'un marécage dans leur stock ?

Ginny : Non et même si on leur demande, ce ne sera jamais prêt à temps.

Pansy : Dommage, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Luna : et si on les faisait entrer dans un livre … * attirant des regards très intéressés*

Pansy : tu peux développer ton idée ?

Luna : oui. Imaginons qu'on trouve une incantation les envoyant dans une histoire d'amour. Il faudrait qu'ils soient obligés de suivre l'histoire pour en sortir et ainsi à la fin, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ….

Tracey : pas mal je trouve….

Padma : moi aussi, mais il faudrait trouver une histoire d'amour qu'ils connaissent tous les deux sinon ça marchera pas….

Luna : Pas forcement, il suffit qu'ils aient un peu d'aide pour que ça marche…

Hermione : faut trouver l'histoire et l'incantation….

Ginny : et pourquoi pas un conte de fée… après tout ce sont des classiques très connus.

Tracey en faisant apparaître un livre devant elle : les contes de Grimm, ça vous va ?

Et les ados repartirent en conspiration tout en feuilletant le bouquin. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mis au courant le reste du groupe puis s'être séparés en plusieurs binômes de recherche, la fameuse incantation fut trouvée, ainsi qu'une potion complémentaire et un plan d'attaque fut largement fomenté. Et heureusement, le tout, sans éveiller les soupçons d'un certain couple de futures victimes. La veille du jour J, une dernière réunion de mise au point fut dirigée puis chacun repartit dans son lit.

o0o

14 février. Comme tous les ans à cette date, la grande salle devenait rose, blanche, avec des cœurs et des angelots. Oui en ce matin pluvieux de février, la Saint Valentin animait les demoiselles énamourées ainsi que leurs vaillants soupirants. A la table des Serdaigles, un groupe assez nombreux et dépareillé, qu'étaient des griffons, des serpents et des aigles, prenait tranquillement le petit déjeuner tout en critiquant (pour certaines) la déco trop rose, trop beurk, trop tout quoi…

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, une rouquine farceuse glissa une potion dans la carafe de jus de citrouille. Tout aussi discrètement un petite blonde servit tout le monde et proposa un toast en ce jour funeste qu'était celui des amoureux quand on est célibataire. Une brune sérieuse, agita sa baguette sous la table, tout en incantant alors que chacun reposait son verre vide. Un brouillard multicolore enveloppa tout le groupe et lorsqu'il se dissipa, ils avaient tous disparus devant le regard ahuri de leurs camarades d'école.

o0o

Quelque part, perdus dans des limbes aux couleurs féériques, treize adolescents avaient l'impression de flotter dans un rêve. Devant eux, des images se mirent à défiler alors qu'une voix enchanteresse leur contait une histoire.

_Il était une fois, un roi et une reine qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Un jour heureux, la reine donna naissance à une fille. Elle était si belle que le roi ne se tenait plus de joie. Il organisa une grande fête. Il présenta alors sa fille à tout le royaume, au souverain voisin et son fils ainsi qu'aux fées. Trois petites fées se penchèrent chacune à leur tour sur le berceau de la princesse afin de lui offrir quelques présents magiques. La première, arborant une belle robe rouge, lui fit don d'une grande beauté. La seconde, habillée de vert, lui donna une belle voix. Alors que la troisième se présentait pour faire offrande à l'enfant, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Maléfique. Une fée d'une noirceur extrême. Celle-ci n'avait pas apprécié de ne pas avoir était invitée. Elle offrit, avec un sourire mauvais, son présent :_

_-la fille du roi, avant son seizième anniversaire, se piquera à un fuseau et en mourra._

_Puis elle s'en alla en ricanant méchamment. Le roi et la reine, forts effrayés, demandèrent à la dernière fée, toute de bleue vêtue, de conjurer le sort de la méchante fée. Celle-ci ne put le faire car ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez puissants. Mais elle transforma la malédiction de façon à ce que ce ne soit pas la mort, mais un sommeil profond qui emporte la princesse. Le roi ordonna alors de bruler tous les fuseaux du royaume le jour même afin de protéger son enfant. Par plus de sécurité, les trois fées réussirent à décider le roi et la reine qu'ils devaient éloigner leur fille jusqu'à ses seize ans. Ainsi, dans la nuit, trois fées et un bébé sortaient du château sous les yeux tristes des souverains au cœur brisé. _

_Et dans une cabane, au fin fond de la forêt, une jeune enfant et ses trois « tantes » vécurent pendant presque seize longues années sans aucune magie possible..._

_o0o_

Dans un éclair de paillettes, quatre jeunes filles atterrirent sans douceur dans une cabane miteuse.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce truc ?

-Euh … alors … euh comment dire …

-Pansy, accouche !

Pansy : bon, alors en fait, Parvati, tu t'énerves pas … on est bloqué dans un conte de fée

Tracey: et on ne pourra en sortir que s'il se déroule normalement…

Parvati : un conte de fée ? Il faut vivre le conte de fée pour sortir ? Merlin, et lequel ?

Ginny : tu connais la belle au bois dormant ?

Parvati se pinçant l'arête du nez : Donc on est dans la belle au bois dormant et pour en sortir, faut suivre l'histoire.

Pansy : exactement ! Je savais que ça te plairait !

Parvati avec un regard noir : je n'ai pas dit que ça me plaisait ! Et quels sont nos rôles ?

Tracey en triturant sa robe verte : alors moi c'est Pâquerette, tu sais l'une des fées. Pans' c'est Flora …

Pansy : et pourquoi c'est toi qui a la robe verte ! Je suis à Serpentard aussi ! À la rigueur la bleue... mais la rouge ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

Ginny en roulant des yeux : c'est qu'une robe, Pans', et c'est un conte de fée.

Pansy : Et alors ? C'est quand même rouge !

Parvati : taisez-vous ! Et toi Ginny t'es qui ?

Ginny : Pimprenelle et tu me dois la vie car grâce à moi tu ne vas pas mourir.

Parvati : attends… si vous êtes les trois fées… je suis qui moi ?

Pansy : ben Aurore … la princesse …

Parvati : QUOIIII ?

Tracey: Parvati calme toi ! Faudrait pas que Maléfique nous entende. Parce que là, vue ta voix, ça a bien dû la réveiller …

Parvati furieuse : Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Et qui m'avez-vous collé comme prince ? Si c'est un abruti je vous jure que je vous étripe, je vous éviscère, et je vous pends au nez de Snape avec vos intestins !

Pansy : pour le prince tu verras bien… c'est une surprise…

Tracey: et puis on s'emmerdait et on s'est dit que pour la Saint Valentin faudrait faire un truc mieux pour une fois… donc quoi de mieux qu'un conte de fée pour ça … ça fera des souvenirs …

Ginny : à l'origine tu devais être seule avec le prince ... mais on s'est dit qu'on voulait en profiter et on est tous venu avec toi.

Parvati : et il y a qui ?

Pansy : plein de monde … *sourire penaud*

Parvati : j'en saurais pas plus c'est ça ?

Ginny : tout à fait. Tu vois tu piges vite quand même.

Parvati, sentant la migraine arriver : bon et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Tracey : toi tu vas chercher des champignons dans la forêt et tu ne dois pas revenir trop vite.

Parvati attrapant un panier : et bien allons-y, plus vite j'aurais chopé ces satanés champignons, plus vite on sera rentré à Poudlard !

La porte claqua quand la princesse furie sortit. Les trois fées commencèrent alors à faire ce pour quoi elles étaient réunies : le cadeau d'anniversaire de Parvati/Aurore. Comme indiqué dans l'histoire, elles s'attaquèrent au ménage, au gâteau et au cadeau : une belle robe de bal. Chacune se lançant dans sa tâche, sans magie bien évidement pour ne pas se faire repérer par la fée noire.

o0o

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part dans un château bourré de magie noire :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Par Salazar ! C'est quoi cette mascarade ?

-Draco, calme-toi. Et puis ça te va bien je trouve.

Draco lançant des avada avec ses yeux : Zabini tu la fermes ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es affublé d'une robe, de cheveux longs et d'une … d'une poitrine !

Blaise : moi je te trouve super sexy en Maléfique…

Harry : il n'a pas tort … tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi par hasard ?

Draco bouillant de rage : le balafré, tu me touches je te tue ! Je suis un mec pas une fille ! Je veux retrouver tous mes attributs masculins et arrête de baver sur moi, espèce de limace dégénérée !

Harry lui faisant les yeux doux : non sérieux, Tracey ne voudra plus de toi comme ça … t'es sur que tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Draco en collant son poing dans les dents de Harry : Potter, boucle là ! Salazar, Tracey … faut pas qu'elle me voit comme ça … *regard noir aux deux autres garçons qui se roulaient par terre en se tenant les côtes* Bande de Veracrasses, vous allez me chercher cette foutue princesse de mes deux et plus vite que ça !

Blaise avant de repartir dans un fou rire : de tes deux ? Mais t'en as plus.

Draco : et moi je vais te peler la peau du c** si tu ne vas pas faire ce pourquoi on est là ! TROUVE PATIL AVANT L'ANNIVERSAIRE D'AURORE SINON ON RESTERA BLOQUE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE NIAISEUSE !

Et les deux autres partirent, pliés de rire, à la recherche de Parvati alors que Draco palpait son nouveau corps en pestant contre la sournoiserie certains qui avaient massacré son corps de rêve.

o0o

Même moment, devant les écuries d'un château royal.

-Woaw… heureusement que tu as du réflexe car je me serais écrasée sans toi.

-Mais de rien Hermione. Par contre, on est où ?

Hermione : euh … pays imaginaire… Royaume de la belle au bois dormant … euh… tu sais, le livre …

-De quoi ?

Hermione : ben en fait, tu es le prince Philippe et tu dois retrouver la paysanne de ton cœur… paysanne qui n'est autre que la princesse Aurore… ta future promise.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Hermione : c'est moldu. Bon, moi je suis là juste pour te guider. On va dire que je suis la voix de ta conscience.

-Avec une conscience comme toi, je sens que je ne vais pas sortir de ce livre…

Hermione un peu vexée : bon ce n'est pas tout. Mais maintenant monte sur ce cheval et on va dans la forêt. Ce n'est pas ici qu'on va avancer. Oh et on ne sort du conte que quand il est fini, alors tu as intérêt à bien suivre ce que je vais te dire…

- * soupir* alors on est parti.

Le « prince » aida Hermione à monter sur le cheval et monta devant elle. Tous les deux partirent dans la forêt. Hermione racontant le déroulement de l'histoire et surtout une vague explication du pourquoi et du comment de leur présence ici. A la fenêtre du château, le roi et la reine, en compagnie du roi « Hubert », père du prince, rigolaient tant qu'ils pouvaient.

-Cette histoire est très plaisante je trouve. Mais en attendant que notre « fille » revienne, que dirais-tu, Padma ma reine, qu'on étrenne le lit royal ?

Ron : oh Merlin, Seamus, vous n'allez pas vous éclipser maintenant ? Vous aurez tout le temps quand on sera de retour…

Seamus : et alors, c'est la Saint Valentin. On a le droit de la fêter comme on veut !

Padma : et puis je sens que notre petite Aurore va être tellement en colère, que l'histoire risque de trainer en longueur… le temps qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'on attend d'elle… Seamus ? Tu voulais m'enlever où ?

Ron : et c'est reparti … pourquoi je n'ai pas une reine avec moi ?

o0o

Dans la forêt, au milieu des oiseaux et écureuils, une jeune et belle demoiselle pestait contre les idées loufoques de ses amis.

-tu sais, Parvati, qu'il va te falloir séduire ton prince et vu la tête que tu fais, ce n'est pas gagné !

Parvati en sursautant : Luna ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais, t'es qui dans l'histoire toi ? Je ne me rappelle pas de ta présence ….

Luna : je suis là pour t'aider à avancer dans l'histoire … tout comme Hermione aide ton prince…

Parvati : Ce n'est sûrement pas d'elle cette idée. Plutôt de Tracey oui ! Je suis sûre que c'est son idée, trop pourrie pour en être autrement.

Luna : non ce n'est pas la sienne, c'est la mienne. Même si Tracey a trouvé le conte.

Parvati en soupirant : bon, Luna, c'est quoi le topo ?

Luna : va par là et tu chantes de ta belle voix pour attirer le prince.

Parvati : je dois chanter… Tu sais que vous prenez des risques là …

Luna en sortant un parapluie de sa poche : pas de souci pour moi.

Parvati roula des yeux et s'avança vers l'endroit indiqué tout en tentant de chanter.

Hermione : bon alors, on s'arrête là, et on attend qu'elle chante.

-et si elle n'arrive pas ? Non parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire poser un lapin aujourd'hui et dans un conte de fée !

Hermione : relax, Luna l'encourage pour toi.

-Voilà qui va me rassurer…

Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur la tête : Et puis on est dans un conte de fée donc tout va bien se ..* tend l'oreille* bah la voilà …. Elle chante toujours aussi mal mais elle est là.

-Sa voix me dit quelque chose, mais j'ai du mal à mettre un nom la dessus

- *chant de casserole *… mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve… mon amour, un aussi beau rêve est un présage d'amour…

Hermione : bon à toi de jouer. Tu vas la rejoindre et tu chantes avec elle.

-Quoi ? Faut aussi que je chante ?

Hermione : juste le temps qu'elle se rende compte que tu es là…

- * soupir* qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ….

Et le prince descend de son cheval pour rejoindre sa belle qui, présentement, lui tournait le dos. Puis il associe sa « belle » voix à la sienne pendant que Luna s'approche de Hermione afin de l'abriter sous son parapluie car le ciel était maintenant déchainé dans une tempête.

Entendant une voix derrière elle, Parvati se retourna et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le prince se figea devant l'image de la jeune fille, trempée par la pluie. Quand elle fut à nouveau capable de parler, ce fut d'une voix rauque que Parvati demanda :

Parvati : Dean ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Dean Thomas : je tente de sortir de ce conte de fée. Et toi ?

Parvati en déglutissant difficilement : ben, moi j'attendais le prince. Parait que je dois le voir ici…

Dean : alors cherche plus. D'après Hermione je suis le prince….

Parvati grommelant contre ses amis : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore manigancé ?

Dean : bon, je ne connais pas ce conte, il est moldu. Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire ?

Parvati se tournant vers Luna et Hermione qui mangeaient tranquillement quelques bons gâteaux : les filles, au lieu de vous goinfrer, c'est quoi la suite, maintenant que le prince et la princesse se sont trouvés ?

Hermione la bouche pleine : vous tombez amoureux mais toi, Aurore tu dois rentrer chez tes tantes. Toi Dean, tu rentres au palais et tu cries sur tous les toits que tu as trouvé ta future femme dans la forêt ... blabla ... je t'expliquerais sur le retour…

Parvati dépitée : alors allons-y….

Dean lui relevant le menton : ça va Parvati ?

Parvati, un peu gênée : euh ... oui … oui oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que … non rien ... continuons qu'on sorte de là vite !

Parvati récupéra son panier vide et retourna vers la cabane suivie de près par Luna. Dean et Hermione remontèrent sur le cheval et rentrèrent au château.

o0o

Dans la cabane, pendant l'absence de Parvati.

Le gâteau avançait piteusement sous les bons soins d'une Tracey aussi bonne cuisinière que Rusard est sorcier. Un peu plus loin, Pansy tentait de coudre une robe de bal tout en fusillant la couleur rouge de la sienne. Ginny s'occupait tranquillement de passer le balai pour la dixième fois avant d'exploser :

Ginny : Tracey ! Tu peux mettre la farine dans le saladier et non par terre ? J'en ai marre de ramasser ! * ricanement de Pansy* et toi tes bouts de fils et de tissus tu évites de les jeter au sol ça m'arrangerait !

Pansy en soupirant d'agacement : on ne va pas y arriver… surtout que Parvati va vite revenir pour vite finir le conte et nous on a encore rien fait …

Tracey: bon, vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je suis pour utiliser nos baguettes !

Ginny : je suis également pour !

Pansy : alors c'est réglé !

Et quelques minutes après, la maison brillait de paillettes de magie sous les sortilèges des trois jeunes filles. Le tas d'ingrédients informe et peu ragoutant, devient une magnifique pièce montée avec plein de bougies piquées dessus. Le ménage fut fini en deux temps trois mouvements. Pansy était passionnée par la création magique de la robe. D'ailleurs elle venait juste de la finir. Une belle robe vert émeraude, avec un décolleté vertigineux, fendue sur le côté presque jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, moulante à souhait.

Ginny : euh ... Pans'… le but est qu'elle soit belle, pas que Dean lui saute dessus pour lui faire plein de choses que je ne préfère pas voir…

Pansy: tu les a vus les deux coincés ? Au moins là il y a une chance qu'ils finissent ensemble !

Tracey : Pansy a raison, par contre, Parvati voudra jamais porter du vert * un coup de baguette et la robe devient rouge*

Pansy: ah non ! Pas de rouge ! Ras le bol du rouge ! Elle sera verte ! *coup de baguette, robe verte*

Tracey : non, cette robe est pour une Gryffondor ! Donc rouge !

Pansy: non verte!

Tracey : rouge !

Pansy: verte !

Ginny : STOOOOOOOOOOOP ! * coup de baguette magique * on est dans un conte de fée…. Elle sera rose ! Et ce n'est pas négociable !

Alors que Tracey et Pansy se fusillaient du regard en lança des « j'aime pas le rose », deux jeunes hommes … euh ... deux sortes de gobelin, appelés Blaise et Harry, regardaient par la fenêtre.

Blaise : bon on les a trouvées, on fait quoi ?

Harry : on retourne auprès de Drac…. Euh ... Drakita * deux ricanements * pour l'informer et on verra pour le reste.

Blaise : allons voir notre demoiselle en détresse alors …

Et ils partirent doucement quelques minutes avant l'arrivée d'une princesse qui ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de ce conte de fée. Quand elle entra, elle trouva, ses amies assises à la table, l'attendant patiemment. Elle leur lança un regard suspicieux.

Parvati : quoi ?

Tracey: bah rien ….

Pansy : ça va ?

Ginny : t'es partie furax et là t'es toute zen, alors on s'inquiète…

Parvati : ça va ! Bon c'est quoi la suite ?

Hermione : la petite princesse est toute baba de l'identité de son prince * grognement de la princesse* Mais elle va s'en remettre car si elle ne bouge pas ses fesses, elle va rester coincée dans ce conte de fée…

Pansy : bon alors la suite c'est ça * attrape le gâteau* joyeux anniversaire, un peu en avance, Aurore !

Tracey : et comme demain tu auras 16 ans, t'as droit à une belle robe * tend la robe*

Parvati, manquant de faire une crise cardiaque : Merlin, c'est quoi ça ? J'oserais jamais mettre ça ?

Ginny : pas le choix : allez, va l'enfiler et on retourne au château …

Parvati : je ne suis pas censée vous dire que j'ai trouvé l'amour dans la forêt ?

Pansy : ah si …

Parvati façon mauvaise actrice : oh mes tantines adorées, j'ai trouvée mon futur mec dans la forêt !

Tracey: super, c'est hyper convaincant. Bon … mais enfin tu ne peux pas ! Tu es déjà promise au prince Philippe !

Parvati de mauvaise foi : avec un prince ! Mais je ne peux pas je ne suis pas une princesse, car il faut être une princesse pour épouser un prince et que je n'en suis pas car je suis la fille d'un bucheron et de je ne sais pas qui. J'ai une mère au fait ? Enfin tant pis, car moi j'ai trouvé l'amour dans un rêve et que je veux que ….

Ginny : Olala Stop ! C'est bon, on a saisi ! On en est où ? À oui, mais si, tu es la princesse Aurore, la fille du roi Stéphane et de la reine … C'est quoi son nom à la reine ? Enfin bref et tu es fiancée depuis ta naissance au prince Philippe et * voyant que Parvati allait protester * et tu fais pas chier, c'est comme ça et c'est pas autrement. Alors bouge ton c** et enfile cette robe ... et une cape ... faudrait pas qu'un renard croit que tu fais le trottoir …

La princesse attrapa sa robe et partit maussade dans sa chambre pour s'habiller alors que ses quatre amies buvaient le thé tout en avalant le gâteau d'anniversaire.

o0o

Harry : Youhouuu, Drakita chérie, tu es où ?

Blaise : hey ! Blondinette, tu t'es faite kidnapper par un méchant kidnappeur ?

Draco, toujours aussi furax : vous allez finir par vous faire tuer si vous continuez sur cette voie ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous aviez une mission espèces de trolls !

Blaise : calme jeune fille. * regard assassin de Draco* on l'a trouvée ! Dans une cabane dans la forêt !

Draco regard brillant de joie et de sadisme : alors allons la chercher ! Qu'on soit vite débarrassé !

Et Draco partit d'un pas vif hors du château, avant de se prendre les pieds dans sa longue robe et de s'étaler dans une flaque de boue juste devant les deux hyènes déchainées qui auraient dû être ses amis…

o0o

Le prince Philippe venait d'arriver au château de la princesse Aurore où son père papotait avec le roi Stéphane et la reine.

Ron avec un grand clin d'œil : mon « fils », comment était cette promenade.

Dean, blasé : bien père, très bien, j'ai trouvé ma future femme.

Ron, très bon comédien : comment, tu as trouvé la princesse Aurore ? Mais où ?

Dean : non pas elle, mais celle que j'aime et je l'ai trouvé au milieu d'un rêve … Merlin je suis obligé de dire des trucs aussi mauvais ?

Hermione : oui c'est dans l'histoire… hey, le roi et la reine ! On arrête de se tripoter et on suit l'histoire !

Padma : je ne suis pas sensée être morte dans l'histoire ?

Hermione réfléchissant : Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu veux ça peut s'arranger …

Seamus : tu ne touches pas à elle !

Ron : non c'est ma femme qui est morte ... pas toi Padma.

Dean : on pourrait revenir à moi, non parce que porter des collants ce n'est pas mon idéal non plus.

Hermione : bon, Ron, tu tempêtes contre ton ingrat de fils, et toi le fiston, tu t'enfuis rejoindre ta belle.

Ron : ok … Tu es promis à la princesse et jamais tu n'épouseras une paysanne !

Dean : m'en fous. Je l'aime et c'est tout ! * commence à faire demi tour * et je te cause plus !

Ron : euh … le prince Philippe n'est pas sensé avoir 3 ans…

Dean : et je ne suis pas le prince ! Alors tu me lâches la grappe !

Seamus : Ron, tu as fait une erreur dans l'éducation. Ton fils est vraiment mal élevé.

Padma : en même temps, c'est l'exemple même de son père …

Ron : j'ai jamais été doué avec les enfants …

o0o

Alors que le prince partait au galop pour rejoindre la princesse qui, elle, était sur un autre chemin pour revenir au château, Maléfique et ses deux toutous arrivaient à la cabane.

Blaise : ben l'est où ?

Draco perdant patience : vous êtes que des moins que rien !

Harry : chut, quelqu'un vient.

Draco : cachez vous. Et je veux que cette personne soit ma prisonnière alors pas de blague et vous essayez de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois !

Le prince et Hermione venaient d'arriver devant la porte de la cabane. Hermione babillait comme une pie alors que Dean se massait les tempes avant de frapper à la porte. Comme personne ne répondait, il finit par entrer. Là deux gobelins lui sautèrent dessus pour le ligoter. Draco sortit de sa cachette avant de lancer un rire de dément.

Draco : mouahahaha … je n'ai pas eu la princesse, mais j'ai le prince Machin ! Tu vas souffrir petit avor…

Hermione qui venait d'entrer : Draco ?

Draco pâlissant à vu d'œil : Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que le prince devait arriver seul

Hermione avant d'éclater de rire : bah j'aide Dean pour l'histoire vu qu'il ne la connaît pas. Elle est chouette ta robe, tu me la prêteras ?

Draco en rougissant furieusement : ben ... je ... euh ... enfin ... c'est … et ... que …

Blaise plié de rire : Drakita, arrête de bafouiller, t'es une mauvaise fée, pas Neville en cours de potions.

Hermione prise d'un fou rire : Drak … Drakita mouhahaha …

Harry : Hey Mione, tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien le décolleté 100F ?

Hermione : ça change, c'est original. Mais je plains Tracey. Elle y a beaucoup perdu dans cette affaire.

Blaise en s'étouffant de rire : et ce sont ses affaires que Draco a perdu.

Draco, grommelant : c'est ça, foutez-vous de moi. Je voudrais bien vous y voir avec tout ça …

Dean, toujours ligoté : et si on en revenait à l'histoire ! Que moi j'en ai marre maintenant !

Hermione : t'as raison. Donc direction le château de la … fée Maléfique … mouahahaha … et on attend la suite … hahahaha … Draco … toi tu vas direction le Château de Seamus et Padma …

Harry : et ne te prends pas les pieds dans ta robe cette fois.

Blaise : Ce serait bête de l'abimer encore plus …

Draco sortant la tête haute : manants !

o0o

Parvati venait d'arriver que château et se fit sauter dessus par une Padma hystérique.

Padma : Aurore, mon bébé ! Tu es enfin là ! Tu es vivante …

Seamus : ouais ben lâche-la un peu car là elle ne va pas rester vivante longtemps à ce régime là. Chérie ... tu l'étouffes, regarde on dirait un schtroumpf

Padma : désolée mon bébé. Va dans ta chambre le temps que la nuit se passe et que tu sois à l'abri de la malédiction.

Ron, alors que Parvati sortait : woaw… Seamus, t'as vu la robe ?

Seamus : je n'ai regardé que ça…

Ron : Merlin je veux bien prendre la place de Dean !

Seamus : et moi do… PAF

Padma, furieuse avant de tourner les talons : et toi tu vas dire bonjour au canapé pour cette nuit !

Ron : dur mon pote. Maintenant que t'as plus rien de prévu pour ce soir, tu fais une partie d'échec avec moi ?

o0o

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Parvati commença à s'allonger. Furieuse, elle ne l'était plus, fatiguée par contre … Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais avant de fermer les yeux, la cheminée bougea, dévoilant un passage illuminé de vert.

Parvati : laisse-moi deviner, je dois passer par là.

Luna : tout à fait. Puis tu arrives au bout devant un fuseau, tu te piques le doigt et tu pourras enfin dormir.

Parvati en soupirant : alors allons-y. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit qui faisait la méchante fée. Et là j'ai beau chercher ….

Luna : Tu auras le temps de la voir quand tu te seras piqué le doigt. C'est amusant.

Parvati : tant que ça ?

Luna d'un air conspirateur : oh oui.

Parvati, suivie de Luna, avançait dans le passage alors que les trois fées, suivant l'histoire, lui couraient après pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Arrivée dans une salle éclairée de vert, elle aussi, la princesse vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose dedans : un fuseau.

Parvati, faussement théâtrale : oh que c'est beau. C'est tellement beau que j'ai envie d'y toucher… *pique* aie, ça fait mal… Ouh j'ai la tête qui tourne je vais m'évanouir.

Et la jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le sol guettant l'arrivée de Maléfique. Les trois autres fées arrivèrent normalement paniquées et Maléfique sortit de l'ombre.

Draco sadique à souhait : enfin je te retrouve, saleté de princesse ! Ma malédiction est enfin accomplie ! Tu es finie ! mouahahaha … putain, mais arrêtez de rire….

En effet, voyant Draco dans son nouveaux corps, les trois fées se sont retrouvées à se rouler par terre alors que Parvati, déjà à terre, riait à s'en faire tomber les dents.

Parvati entre deux gloussements : rien que pour ça, ça valait de coup d'être dans cette galère !

Draco : oh la princesse de pacotille, t'es censée dormir ! Lovegood ! Pourquoi elle ne dort pas ?

Luna : le poison met du temps à agir mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Parvati paniquée : hein ? Un poison ? Quel poi….

La princesse venait de s'endormir. Draco Maléfique repartit dans son château avec Parvati sous le bras, alors que les trois fées, tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Puis elles partirent pour « endormir » tout le monde le temps de « trouver » une solution. Aussi, une fois assises avec Luna devant une tasse de thé :

Tracey : En attendant, moi j'y ai vachement perdu au change. Je sors avec une poupée Barbie.

Pansy : Quoi, ça ne te tente pas de faire des cochonneries avec lui histoire de voir la différence?

Ginny : oh Merlin, je vois déjà le tableau !

Tracey : et moi je le préfère avec sa virilité. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin dans mon lit et pas de sa poitrine siliconée ! C'est de qui l'idée d'origine ?

Luna : je crois que c'est de Hermione. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui devait mettre en place les rôles pendant l'incantation.

Ginny : bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'en suis à mon cinquième thé de la journée et j'ai une grande envie de pisser, alors plus vite on ira, plus vite je pourrais me soulager. On va délivrer le prince de son cachot ?

Tracey: D'accord mais vous avez une idée de l'endroit où se trouve le château noir ?

Pansy : sais pas. Il n'y a pas une carte dans le coin ?

Ginny en fouillant partout : tiens en voilà une.

Tracey : alors on est ici, et le château et là …

Luna : c'est parti !

Et voici les trois fées et Luna parties en direction de leur destinée…

o0o

Dans une autre partie du château royal, alors qu'ils auraient dû dormir :

Seamus : Padma, mon sucre d'orge… ouvre moi cette porte tout de suite !

Padma : va te faire voir ! Toi t'as rendez vous avec le canapé !

Seamus : Padma, ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte !

Padma : vas-y, mais ne te plains pas si tu te fais mal ! Pas d'infirmerie avant de sortir du conte !

Ron : vivement que Dean délivre Parvati, j'en ai marre de vous supporter ! Un coup c'est l'amour fou, un coup c'est la haine. Ça rend vraiment con d'être amoureux.

Padma sortit de la chambre pour envoyer son poing dans la figure de Ron alors que Seamus le tenait pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Puis ravis de leur travail d'équipe, le jeune couple s'éclipsa, bras dessus, bras dessous dans la chambre.

o0o

Dans une cellule moisie, Dean attendait, accroché au mur, que quelqu'un le sorte de là. Ce qui arriva en même temps que Pansy, Ginny et Luna.

Dean : enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Pansy : désolée, mais on s'est perdues en cours de route. Ginny, plus jamais on te laisse une carte dans les mains !

Ginny : je n'y peux rien si je ne sais pas les lire ces vieilles cartes !

Dean s'impatientant : et arrêtez de m'oublier ! Tiens Pansy tu es une nouvelle griffy ? Sympa la couleur rouge …

Pansy : ok, tu le prends comme ça ? Démerde-toi !

Dean : non c'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Ginny détachant le garçon : bon, là logiquement, on doit aussi te filer une épée et un bouclier pour aller tuer Maléfique. Donc tiens voilà le tout.

Dean, suspicieux : un bouclier en bois et une épée en mousse ? Et ben je vais pas aller bien loin.

Hermione : c'est peut-être un conte de fée, mais il ne faudrait pas blesser quelqu'un… mais où est Tracey ? Elle aurait dû être avec vous…

Ginny : Elle a bifurqué en cours de route. Elle est avec Maléfique-Malfoy, je crois qu'ils sont en train de tourner un nouveau film : « Draco à la recherche de ses attributs perdus » …

Dean haussa les épaules devant l'hilarité ambiante puis sortit du cachot avec les quatre filles à sa suite. Après avoir traversé des forêts de ronces mutantes, terrassé deux gobelins plus morts (de rire) que vifs, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du château où Maléfique les attendait.

Draco : jamais vous ne sortirez d'ici vivants !

Tracey en papillonnant : oh oui mon chéri ! T'es tellement méchante !

Draco en soupirant : Mon cœur …. S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir ce conte que je retrouve vite ce que j'ai perdu !

Blaise : tu sais, t'auras du mal à retrouver ta dignité, parce que là …

Draco : ferme là ! Prince Machin, tu vas mourir !

Draco devient alors un grand méchant dragon et Dean commença à essayer de le tuer. Les cinq jeunes filles jouaient les pompons girls et les deux gobelins comptaient les points. Au bout d'un moment, Draco redevint Maléfique et demanda :

Draco : c'est quand qu'il est censé me tuer ? Parce que là ça s'éternise un peu je trouve !

Hermione : mais quand tu veux. T'as juste à faire semblant de mourir.

Draco en bougonnant : super.

Et un dragon apparut encore une fois devant le prince. Deux minutes après, Draco/Dragon fit semblant d'être mortellement touché et s'étala au sol. Le côté sombre du château disparut et un beau jardin de fleurs leur apparut. Dean commença enfin à stresser. Hermione venait de lui dire que pour réveiller la princesse, il devait embrasser Parvati. Il s'approcha alors du piédestal où elle était installée et se pencha vers elle. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'entendre :

Ginny : bon alors tu l'embrasses ou il faut que Harry le fasse !

Dean lui lançant un regard noir : il ne la touchera pas !

Tracey : alors pose tes lèvres sur les siennes et qu'on en finisse !

Dean se retourna vers l'endormie et finit par l'embrasser. Parvati papillonna des yeux avant de rougir en voyant qui l'embrassait. Dean rougit de concert avec elle et bégaya quelque chose de totalement indistinct. Le décor changea d'un coup et ils se retrouvaient tous dans le château royal avec les deux rois et la reine. Hermione souffla discrètement son texte à Dean.

Dean : père, voici la femme que j'aime et que je vais épouser.

Ron : mais c'est la princesse Aurore ! Mais bien sûr mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

Luna : une petite danse ?

La musique s'éleva et le couple se mit à danser. Dean ne savait pas trop où poser ses mains de peur de les poser là où il ne fallait pas ou de faire un mouvement trop audacieux. Dans un coin de la salle, Draco pestait pour savoir quand il allait enfin retrouver son corps viril alors que Tracey le rassurait comme elle le pouvait. Quand la danse se finit, Hermione proposa qu'on passe à table mais fut interrompu dans sa lancée.

Seamus un air lubrique : Prince Philippe, Princesse Aurore... deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite… Une jolie chambre rose assortie à la robe. Et surtout, amusez-vous bien !

Ginny: quel manque de tact… * se retournant vers le couple princier * mais ne vous gênez pas pour le faire …

Pansy : mais, ils ne doivent pas s'embrasser à la fin de l'histoire ?

Parvati, toute timide : ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

Hermione : si tout à fait. Pour sortir de là ils doivent s'embrasser.

Padma : allez, roulez vous une pelle qu'on en finisse et vite !

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent timidement avant de s'embrasser délicatement.

Ginny : et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

Un nuage multicolore les engloba tous avant de s'évaporer doucement. Parvati et Dean s'embrassaient toujours alors que les autres étaient ravis de voir qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, sous le regard ébahi de leurs camarades de classe.

Draco en passant une main sur son entrejambe : Salazar tout puissant ! Tout est à sa place ! Enfin !

Tracey, avec un air coquin : ça te dit de vérifier que tout est redevenu ... normal ?

Draco : et comment ! Tu vas t'en souvenir de cette Saint Valentin, mon cœur…

Blaise les regardant partir en grimaçant : Une fouine que se prend pour un lapin…

Pansy : toujours aussi idiot Blaise et moi qui pensait que mon cadeau en ce jour serait un mec bien …

Blaise voulant se rattraper : je t'aime Pansy !

Pansy : ouais, ben prouve-le…

Blaise en l'entrainant prestement hors de la Grande Salle : à vos ordres !

Ginny : désolée mais moi, j'ai un cours particulier de DCFM sur le feu ...

Hermione : t'es sûre de pas avoir autre chose sur le feu ?

Ginny, avec un clin d'œil : peut-être bien …

La rouquine attrapa la main d'un Harry au sourire malicieux, pour l'entrainer dans un endroit plus intime. Ron ronchonna qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de ce que sa petite soeur allait faire avec son meilleur ami, avant que Hermione ne le bâillonne d'un baiser et ne lui propose d'aller faire un tour également. Seamus et Padma n'avaient pas attendu pour éclipser afin finir la journée comme ils l'entendaient et surtout seuls dans une chambre. Luna attrapa un morceau de chocolat en espérant qu'un des cupidons plante sa flèche dans Neville, alors que Parvati et Dean s'embrassaient toujours, définitivement indécollables avant un long moment.


	17. Furieusement Pansy

Bon dimanche à tous. Il y a 2 mois, bien prise entre rage de dents et péniciline, j'ai une fois de plus été inspirée... une nouvelle fois les médocs m'ont fait écrire un truc à la con ... aussi le voici rien que pour vous ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

**Furieusement Pansy**

* * *

Situation : Pansy et Blaise sont ensemble. Pansy est stagiaire pour Rita Skeeter. Elle est sur un gros coup pour avoir une promotion quand …

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Ça c'était la question récurrente depuis au moins 32 min et 16 sec … 17 … 18 ... 1 … bref, ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle l'attendait et elle commençait un peu à s'énerver. Juste un peu …

Deux bennes à ordures éventrées par magie accidentelle, un chat traumatisé après avoir vu sa dernière heure arriver trop vite, à moins que ce ne soit le pied recouvert d'une botte bien pointue qu'il ait évité de justesse … Et là une malheureuse petite araignée toute velue à souhait venait de passer de vie à trépas, écrasée vigoureusement comme un vulgaire mégot … Non, ok, cette sorcière était définitivement très furieuse.

o0o

39 min de retard … et elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle. Surtout qu'elle voyait déjà gros comme un calamar géant que c'était son portefeuille qui allait déguster. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur elle ? Bonne question qui devrait être proposée aux examens moldus de philosophie car très intéressante à étudier … Après tout, sur cette bonne vieille planète Terre il y a trop de monde … même avec Voldemort et ses pom-pom-girls en moins, il y a toujours beaucoup trop de gens pour peupler notre caillou stellaire. Alors pourquoi à tous les coups ça tombait sur elle et pas sur les autres ? « ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres » … ah l'est beau le dicton ! Sauf que pour le coup là il pourrait être rebaptisé « ça n'arrive jamais aux autres car c'est toujours moi qui en prends plein la tronche ! ». Et voilà, le troupeau de chauve souris, toutes mignonnettes, qui squattait dans le coin, vient de s'envoler à cause de l'éclat de voix qui lui a collé une frousse d'enfer …

o0o

44 min. Alors au moins cinq bocaux de 750 et six de 500 … oui il faudrait au moins ça pour stocker la chair à pâté qu'elle allait faire de lui quand elle le reverrait. Oh et tant qu'à faire, penser à doubler les doses de récipients. Ce pauv'type qui venait de lui demander « c'est combien ? » allait aussi être de la fête. Bon certes ce n'était pas un coin bien famé pour une jeune femme seule dans ce froid d'hiver … mais zut ! Son manteau servait à tenir chaud et pas à cacher une nuisette transparente !

o0o

46 min. Fourchette à entrée ? Non à poisson … à salade peut-être … ou à dessert … D'ailleurs où était l'utilité de la fourchette à dessert alors qu'avec une cuillère c'était tellement plus savoureux. La fourchette à escargots était bien plus pratique mais faut encore en trouver. Peut-être valait mieux voir avec les cuillères … Entre les cuillères soupe, à dessert, à café, à sauce, à miel, à melon, à glaçons, en bois, en plastique, en argent, en …

o0o

49 min. Porcelaine fine ou de bas de gamme ?

o0o

50 min. Ronde, carrée, ovale ?

o0o

52 min. Et la tête ? Et la tête ... Alouette … Voilà c'était confirmé, elle virait dingue. Bon résumons : elle l'attrape avec un lasso de spaghettis, elle lui colle la cuillère à melon dans le fi … (vive les rimes :P), elle l'éventre à la fourchette à dessert, arrête ses cris en l'assommant avec une assiette rectangulaire en porcelaine fine dorée à l'or fin, elle l'étrangle avec ses intestins et elle fait des brochettes avec sa cervelle et un pic à glace en diamant…

o0o

55 min. Acheter deux kilos de spaghettis et les faire al dente. Dévaliser un grand resto chic pour le pic à glace et l'assiette. Ne pas oublier l'essuie-tout pour éponger le sang, les gants pour ne pas laisser de traces, les sacs poubelle d'au moins 100 litres pour faire disparaître le corps. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser des sorts ? Bah parce que c'était bien moins jouissif que la méthode moldue.

o0o

61 min. Ah elle allait oublier les bocaux pour le pâté ... tsss voilà qu'elle perdait la mémoire. Penser également à acheter du poisson frais … Pour appâter le chat traumatisé pour qu'il donne son avis sur le pâté.

o0o

64 min. Il savait pourtant que cet article était super important pour elle. C'était l'article de sa vie ! Celui qui la ferait monter de quelques échelons ! Après tout le café, le thon mayonnaise et le nettoyage de la plaque du chef c'était bien, mais elle aspirait à un peu plus maintenant. Ce sujet était la chance de sa vie et l'autre tache qui ne se pointait pas ! Comme si elle pouvait se rendre dans cet endroit seule.

o0o

67 min. « bip de bip sale bip de bip à la bip de bip bip ! » … là on va dire qu'elle a atteint le paroxysme de son énervement et que la pauvre petite souris qui a osé venir chercher de quoi nourrir toute sa famille de souriceaux dans les restes de la poubelle achevée plus de trente minutes avant, aurait mieux fait d'aller dans la rue d'à côté pour faire ses courses car là elle en a pris pour son grade …

o0o

73 min. « Mimi Cracra, l'eau elle aime ça … » son état de nerf s'était passablement amélioré en même temps que sa santé mentale s'était détériorée … sûrement dû à l'averse qu'elle était en train de se prendre sur le coin du nez.

o0o

79 min. Elle triturait son carnet et faisait des petits avions avec les feuilles. Elle sautait dans les flaques d'eau. Elle cherchait son nez pour en trouver les coins … Enfin au moins un : celui qui avait pris l'averse ... Elle avait tombé le manteau car de toute façon elle en avait marre qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle avait dessous. Elle était pieds nus, faisant des claquettes devant le chat traumatisé pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. La première pour avoir cru à sa mort, et cette fois pour être témoin d'une telle débauche de folie.

o0o

90 min. Bon, cette fois c'était fini, elle passait l'éponge pour aller passer un savon à Môsieur-je-pose-un-lapin. Oui, la cuillère à melon revenait d'actualité. Elle ramassa son pardessus et le mit par dessous son bras. Ses chaussures à la main, son honneur dans sa poche droite et sa dignité dans la poche gauche, la jeune femme transplana sur le paillasson du futur défunt.

o0o

92 min. Bang bang bang, elle frappait à la porte de sa victime. Et aussi contre la porte victime tant elle tapait fort d'ailleurs.

o0o

92 min et 33 sec. Elle enfonça définitivement la porte.

o0o

93 min et quarante six secondes. Le jeune homme était bouche bée devant l'apparition qui venait d'exploser sa porte et en échappa son reste de pizza. La jeune femme était trempée jusqu'aux os, déchaussée, presque à poil, les cheveux en bataille, le regard plus noir que ça tu meurs (d'ailleurs il déglutit difficilement car c'était sûrement ça qui l'attendait …) et surtout une rage folle semblait l'avoir envahie et, avec la flotte environnante, créait un joli petit nuage de brume autour de ses oreilles …

o0o

95 min. « Putain Pans' ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? ». «T'en veux une ? ». « Euh … j'aimerais surtout que tu m'expliques avant, mon amour ». « Tu sais où tu peux te le coller ton amour ? ». « Mauvaise journée c'est ça ? ». « Comme tu dis Connard ! ». « Ah ».

o0o

97 min. Reprise de confiance du monsieur. « Mais entre voyons, je vais te chercher une serviette et si tu veux prendre une douche vas-y, ne te gêne pas ». Explosion contrôlée de la dame. « J'ai poireauté plus d'une heure et demie que tu pointes ton BIP et toi tu m'accueilles la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était ! ». Etonnement du monsieur. « On avait rendez vous ce soir ? ». Rugissement de la dame. « Je te rappelle qu'on devait aller dans ce restaurant chinois, planque reconnue à mafiosi, pour que je lui extorque la succulente recette de nems à la courgette qui fait fureur partout ! ça devait être l'article de ma vie ! Et toi, pauvre con, t'as tout gâché ! Je te hais Zabini ! ». Ebahissement du Monsieur. « Mais Chaton d'amour, on est jeudi aujourd'hui. On a rendez vous demain, tu te rappelles ? Tu m'as dit vendredi soir comme ça si on se fait frapper, on aura tout le week-end pour se soigner discrètement». Bruit de mâchoire qui tombe au sol … Consternation de la dame. « On est jeudi ? On n'est pas vendredi ? Oh Bip ! Aujourd'hui c'était un poulet/tomate que j'aurais dû apporter à Rita et pas un thon mayo ! Je vais me faire tuer … non pire … virer ! »

o0o

106 min. Pansy faisait les cent pas dans le salon, inondant le tapis, traumatisant le poisson rouge de Blaise qui la voyait tourner en rond plus vite que lui. Le reste de pizza avait littéralement explosé et le jeune homme s'évertuait à nettoyer les dégâts tout en évitant de se trouver sur le passage de sa dulcinée. Il lui proposerait bien une pause coquine pour la détendre mais là, il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans le même trip. Et le sadomasochisme ne le tentait pas trop…

o0o

109 min. Alors la fourchette à escargots, avec la cuillère à miel, la cocotte en fonte, les gants … non pas les gants pas besoin … les bocaux, le mixeur … ne pas oublier le chat, la souris et le poisson rouge pour les festivités … si avec ça elle ratait son suicide, bah, au pire, sa chef la tuerait …

o0o

110 min. Penser à creuser un trou assez profond et à choisir un cercueil …

**FIN**


End file.
